A cat's game
by yonakaneko
Summary: Those idiots. They just have to drag me out for a walk and now we're here. How on the Earth could we go back? And what are those green things around some people? Nevermind; if we are already here, I want to change the plot. They won't cry above those graves. *suck at summaries* (Not only the Whitebeard pirates will appear.) Marco x OC
1. It was just a walk,hm?

**Hy guys~! So I thought that I begin to write a story. I hope you'll enjoy it and I really appreciate every suggest/idea. English isn't my common language, so if there is any mistake, please forgive me^^ I don't own One Piece, just my OCs.**

* * *

„You know I hate you, right?" I hissed at my two brothers.

„But Cat~" whined Lucas and Matt, my „lovely" twin brothers.

„What was the damn reason that we had to go to the forest, hm? Why on the earth did you need to go for a walk? Now we are stuck in here!"

„Yeah, but it's great! We are in the One Piece!" exclaimed Lucas.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_„Cat! We want to go for a walk and you're coming with us" stepped into my room Lucas._

_„Why?" I groaned._

_„'Cause you are too lazy! I know you ended your training for the week, so you are coming" demanded Lucas._

_„Fine, fine, I'll change and we meet down" I sighed and got up from the bed._

_I picked up a blue tank top, my favourite farmer short and my blue converse. When I looked in the mirror, a familiar picture welcomed me: my wavy, brown hair reached my mid-back, my sky blue eyes stared back at me, on my face at that time laid a little lazy attitude, but usually I wore a little smile. My body wasn't too thin, because I liked to eat and of course sweet things were my favourites. I had nice curves, but I didn't care how other people looked at me._

_„Are you ready or you need 3 more hours?" yelled Matt._

_„I am coming! Geez, impatient."_

_„Summer will turn into winter when we are waiting for you" complained Matt._

_„I am a woman. I need time" I grinned at him, but he just rolled his eyes._

_Lucas and Matt were my twin brothers. They were 8 years older than me and nobody could tell the difference between them, just me. They had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes, but Lucas' eyes were a little lighter than Matt's.  
They were overprotective, because whenever I told them, that I liked a boy, the next day, he didn't even looked at me. It was irritating; I was 21 for God's sake! But I loved them nonetheless._

_„So, can we go?" I asked them._

_„Sure!" they grinned and we began to walk towards the mountain._

_„So, tomorrow we'll see the new episode" said Lucas._

_„Of course we will see it! I can't wait! God, Law is just so handsome…" I sighed and a picture about him came into my mind._

_„Hey, I thought you were totally into that Marco" raised an eyebrow at me Matt. „At least that tattoo shows it."_

_„You know very well, it's not like that. More like I respect his values and the things he does for his family. I'd do the same for mine."_

_„You're so sweet!" they hugged me._

_„G-guys… can't breathe!"_

_After that we continued our journey and we reached the forest. I loved the nature, it was my major at the university. I wanted to be an environment specialist, so I could protect the nature._

_As we walked we laughed a lot and bickered a little, but suddenly I couldn't find Lucas._

_„Matt! Where is Lucas?"_

_„Don't know. He might just wondering around, no big deal." he shrugged, but a weird feeling found its way to my mind._

_„We need to find him! Lucas! Lucas, where are you?" I screamed through the forest._

_My nervousness stuck with Matt as well and we have begun to search after our brother._

_„Guys! Hey! I found something!"_

_When we heard his voice we immediately rushed over and found him standing on the brink of a hole._

_„What the hell, Lucas! I was worried!" scolded him._

_„Yeah, sorry, anyway! What could it be?" pointed to the hole._

_„I don't care. It's weird, we can't see its bottom. Normally we should see it, 'cause I don't think anyone like to dig a hole in a forest."_

_„You might be right, but I want to know how deep it is." Lucas took a rock and tossed into the hole._

_We listened but we didn't hear anything._

_„Okay, now I agree with Cat. It's just weird" scowled Matt._

_„C'mon mate, it's exciting!" grinned Lucas and before I could protest, they grabbed my wrists and jumped into the hole…_

* * *

When we landed the first thing which reached me was the strong sunshine which burned through my lids.

„What the…" I began, but when I saw my brothers, I just gawked at them.

„I know we look good, but incest is against the law, Cat" grinned Matt.

„N-not that, asshole! You… you are… You look like an anime character!" I screamed.

I saw them looking at each other, then me.

„You too."

„WHAT?"I screamed once more and when I looked down, I saw they were right.

**I just turned into 2D.**

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I know it might be boring, but I swear it'll be good!I would like some review ^^ *give you cookies***


	2. Get a job!

**Hy~! So there is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

„So, what should we do?" I asked my brothers after my tantrum.

Hey, don't blame me! Okay, it is cool to be in the One Piece, but believe me, first you just freak out.

„I don't know. Maybe we should join some crew?" asked Lucas.

„Maybe not. First, we should explore this island and get some information. There are marine ships, I am sure if there are any pirates, they should lay low. Except if you're a member of a Yonko's crew. Then you're a badass and you can walk everywhere while you are singing" chuckled Matt.

„Matt won my vote" I nodded. „ I am not sure, but maybe we should get weapons."

„My sister won't touch any dangerous object!" insisted Lucas.

Yeah, he was more overprotective and dramatic than Matt.

„You seriously said that?" I gawked at him." Lucas; you know well, at home I used to train with two katanas. And now, when I need my knowledge, you say that. I can't believe you!"

„Okay, stop this. Cat is right, we need weapons, so we can protect ourselves. We all know very well, that people in this world are not very kind." said Matt.

„But we don't have money" I threw in. „We have to work."

„Well, that's settled" nodded my two brothers.

We have begun to walk further into the island. In the first 15 minutes we didn't see anything but forest. After that, noises reached our ears so we knew that we went toward the right direction. When we stepped out from the forest a little town came into our view. Older ladies stood behind the stalls and offered their ware. It was like at home when we went to the market. The people around us didn't pay attention at our presence. Fortunately our clothes weren't different from that world, so we didn't have to worry about that.

„I see a bar there" pointed to the left Matt. „Maybe we should try it."

„Sure, why not?"

When we stepped into the bar, there wasn't anybody, just an old man behind the counter. I guessed he was in his 50's. On his face there were a lot of wrinkles, his eyes were deep brown. His white hair was tied up behind his neck and a pile of cigarette hung in his mouth.

„What do you want? Don't you see that I am close?" asked the man grumpily.

„Sorry for the bother but we just wanted to ask, if you could give us some jobs?" spoke up Matt.

„And why should I do that?"

„'Cause you are old?" I tilted my head to the side. „We need a job and if I look around, I could see a clean-up would do wonders with this place."

„You just insulted my bar, brat?"

„Yep and don't call me brat, old man."

„Cat, I don't think you should say that" sighed Lucas.

„But why? It's true" I shrugged.

„You came here, asking for a job and insult me? You have guts" said the old man.

„I think we should go somewhere else. You just ruined our chance" scowled Lucas.

„He started this!" I protected myself.

„Who the hell said that I wouldn't give a job?" we stopped in our tracks when we heard that. „Like I said, you have guts and in this job it is necessary. Answer that, brats: What about the marines?"

„I am sure there are marines, who are truly marines, but I don't like them, it's not even a question for me" I scoffed.

„I agree" seconded Matt.

„Well, I am kind of like them, but honestly, pirates are more awesome" grinned Lucas and we sent him a rude look. „Hey, I said pirates are better!"

„So you are on the pirates' side, huh? Let's see what you can do with the place. After all the Missy there, doesn't like the dirt" smirked the bartender.

„Hey, don't put the blame on me!" I yelled at him.

„You have 3 hours, after that, we open the place. And a warning: There are only pirates in here" and with that he walked up on the stairs.

„Cat, you suck. You are a woman, you should do the cleaning" said Matt.

„What the-? You damn asshole!" I hit him on the head. „Don't ever say that or I'll make sure you won't be able to make kids, am I clear?"

„Ow, okay! God! Just begin the damn thing!" sulked Matt, while Lucas laughed at us.

We grabbed some cleaning products and begun to clean up. You saw dirty places, right? Multiply it by 20. That was the level of the dirt in that bar. We have to put our clothes in front of our mouth for God's sake! And I don't even speak about the glasses. Let's just say, after our cleaning, the pirates should put their hands together and say a prayer to us.

„Are you ready?" came down the old man after 3 hours.

We couldn't even speak, just lay on the top of 3 tables.

„Get your asses up! We are going to open!" screamed at us. „ What the hell is your names, anyway?" the perfect moment to ask.

„Matt Wild."

„Lucas Wild."

„Cathleen Wild." we groaned.

„I am Zane. If any pirates make trouble, kick their asses. You, girly should prepare for some sexual assaults" informed me Zane.

„THEY WON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!" yelled Lucas jumping up from the table.

„I agree with him. We just break their arms, legs, maybe even their spine" nodded Matt.

„I am not a baby! I can protect myself!" they ignored me and Zane opened the door.

* * *

I don't know which the more back-breaking were: the cleaning or to deal with the drunkard bastards. Zane was right, working in a bar as a girl meant, that you have to deal with perverts, though after some „head-into-the-table" movement, they learnt that I am not some little chick. Matt and Lucas did it well. They were boys so the pirates made up with them easily. Damn them.

„You did it fine. You got the job" smirked Zane.

„And you just say it now?! If we wouldn't do it fine, then you'd just got a free cleaning?!" psyched out Lucas.

„After all, I had to see you while you were working" explained the old man.

„I guess he is right. Calm down bro" I sighed. „ Can we get a room, please?" I asked Zane.

„Yeah. Go up and in the end of the hallway, there are two rooms, opposite to each other. You got those. Be here tomorrow and we discuss the details further" said Zane and disappeared into the kitchen.

„I say we should go upstairs. I am tired as hell" I suggested and my brothers agreed with me.

„We share a room, so you can have the other sis'" smiled at me both of them.

„Thank you boys" I hugged them.

„Close your door and if something wrong, you know you can come to us" said Matt.

„Of course" I nodded and went to the room.

It was a great room, at least for me. A queen sized bed, beside that there was a night-table with a lamp on it. On the right side of the room was a window; on the left there was a wardrobe and a door, which –I suspected- was the bathroom and in the corner there was a table with a chair. I locked the door and headed to the bathroom. It was a common type: white tile, a tub, a shower-bath, a toilet, a mirror, etc. Immediately after I saw the shower, I took off my clothes and stepped under it. The warm water made magic with my body. I sighed and enjoyed that little heaven. After about 15 minutes I put back my underwear and crawled under the blanket. I was tired, but my mind worked on its own.

„_What should we do after that? What time is it in the anime? Are Ace and Whitebeard alive? Maybe Thatch as well? What if…"_ like a stroke of lightning came the idea.

„I have to figure out the time. I need wanted posters. They won't suffer."

* * *

**It might be a boring chapter too, but I don't want to skipping immediately to the meeting. They have to work ;)**

**I want to thank to ****Kuroshi-Kayane, ocmaker317, Greawenn**** and ****Suki Miko**** for following and to ****KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi**** for favoring the story. It means a lot for me, thank you guys! You are great!**


	3. Big, bad wolf

**Cat: Why didn't you write until now?**

**Me:*hide behind the couch* I can explain!**

**Cat: I'm waiting...**

**Me: I had to finish my lab report! **

**Cat: What about yesterday?**

**Me: I came home! It's a 4 hours long bus trip! It's soooooo long~!**

**Cat: Don't care. Next time, be faster!**

**Me: Hai, ma'am! **

* * *

**Greawenn, I want to thank you for your review and I write the end for you! ^^ Guess who is it? :)  
**

* * *

„Cat~!"

„Mmmmmmmm…Just five more minutes" I groaned.

„Marco came into the bar."

„What? When? Where?" I sat up immediately, then I realized that they lied. „Ah, boys! Why?" I whined.

„You know why" sighed Matt.

„So, I assume it wasn't a dream."

„Nope, we arrived in this world and got a job" summarized our yesterday Lucas.

„Great. Wait…what are you doing in my room? I locked the door!"

„Oh, please!" snickered Lucas. „A locked door can't stop us."

Great, turned out my brothers could work as thieves.

„Anyway, we are here, 'cause yesterday we realized, we have our phones" and took out their phones.

I grabbed my shorts and took out mine.

„Do you think…maybe?" I asked hopefully.

„Sorry sis, no. We already tried. It doesn't work" put an arm around me Lucas.

„But at least we can listen some music" I smiled at them weakly. „Maybe, mom…"

„Don't!" snapped at me Matt.

„But…"

„You know it well, she doesn't care. Why do you think she would send for us? I bet she is happy that we aren't home" growled Matt.

„I know, I just-"

„We know, sis', we know" said Lucas, throwing a disapproving look at Matt.

We didn't like speak about our family, it caused pain for us.

„Zane told us to go down, we have to discuss the job more" stood up Matt and went out of the room.

„Hey, it's okay" stroked my hair Lucas. „It's hard for Matt too, he just wants the best for us."

„I know, but it won't solve the problem, if we don't speak about it" I narrowed my eyes.

„Dress up and come down" he gave me a kiss on the top of my head and went out too.

I quickly put my clothes on my body and after a few minutes I was sitting on a chair.

„Finally. I decided to give you a job. You got your rooms as well and you'll get paid and food, but you are responsible for yourselves. If something happens to you, it's your problem. Don't pick fights with the pirates or cause any damage in my bar. Am I clear?" Zane was scary.

While he was speaking, he looked frightening. Honestly, I was afraid of him. His eyes lit up dangerously and held punishment if we'd break the rules. Repeatedly we nodded our heads to show we understood.

„Great. Now, go around the town and do whatever you want" with that, he changed back to his original self and went behind the counter.

„He is one freakin' monster" I whispered to my brothers and a glass hit my head. „Hey! That hurt old man!" I yelled.

„Shut up, my hearing is perfect" growled Zane.

„At least you could use your ears" smirked Lucas, but he quickly ducked from a flying chair.

„USELESS SHITS! YOU'LL CLEAN THE ENTIRE HOUSE!"

* * *

We learnt, that Zane was a grumpy, but honest old man. I liked him like a grandpa. I enjoyed when my brothers pulled a prank on him and on those days I didn't have to work. We earned money, but didn't find any weapons that would be good for us, though the Marines avoided our bar. A lot of pirates came to drink and some of them even took a room just to sleep in an inn, not on a ship. For me, the past one and a half month was sometimes hard. Only be with men, it was awful! I wanted another girl to speak, but not many pirates were girls, so I had to deal with the morons.

„Hey! Today my old friends will come here and I want you to serve them. Better than the other shit-heads!" yelled at us one day. Did I mention I liked his language?

„And who are those guests?" asked Matt.

„You will see" smirked the man.

„It's not fair! I want to know! Maybe a beautiful angel is one of them" dreamed Lucas. Oh yeah, maybe his perverted side came out. I thought he and Sanji would be good friends.

„Pervert" I muttered.

„Seconded" nodded Matt.

„Who do you call pervert?" snapped Lucas.

„Nobody!" we said in unison.

„Yeah" he snorted. „If I am a pervert, what are you, Cat?" asked Lucas.

„What do you mean?" I frowned.

„Well, if I remember correctly, you want to have sex while being pushed to a wall and your hands above you…" I slapped my hand on his mouth and I felt my face heat up.

„SHUT UP!" I yelled.

„So you are a pervert too" nodded Matt.

„Why are you so calm about that? At home you guys just scared off the boy who I liked!"

„It will be the same here" they said and I face-palmed.

„I can't believe you are 29 years old" I sighed. „Anyway, I'll go out for a walk. Alone" I pointed at them.

„Be careful" called Matt and with that I made my way to the forest.

Like I mentioned earlier, I was studying as an environmental specialist, because I cared about the nature. It was something which should we protect, not destroy. I imagined to work in a National Park, but my chances for it in that situation were 0.

While I was in the bar, on the first week I tracked down that not only Ace, but Thatch were alive as well. It made me so happy, because I wanted to help them so badly, but I didn't know where to begin.

I walked around the forest, listening to the noises. It helped me clear my mind and think forward. A lot of plan appeared in my head, but none of them was good enough. Hell, we didn't even meet them, how on the earth could we help them? It was hard, maybe I should talk about it with my brothers; they liked the Whitebeard pirates too.

While I was thinking, I didn't see where I was going, but a loud growl pulled me out from the clouds. I lifted my eyes from the ground and my heart nearly stopped. It was a wolf. A_ big_, grey wolf with _huge_ teeth and it snarled at me.

„Oh, shit" I muttered nervously.

I was afraid. Before me was a freaking wolf! And he looked hungry. Slowly, I stepped back, but another growl stopped me. My blood froze and I began to sweat. I didn't know what I should do. Scream? Run? Let it eat me? Die while it tears me apart? I chose the most stupid: run.

I whirled around and begun to run like a crazy. I screamed and panicked. If only I had my katanas, the wolf wouldn't even have a chance, but I was with bare hands which wasn't good. I admit, my life flashed before my eyes. For my luck I tripped through a tree and fall on my face. At lightning speed I turned around and the wolf stood in front of me. Saliva dripped from its mouth and slowly, it walked towards me. My eyes widened and a fanged paw came into my vision. I closed my eyes quickly and waited for the end, but it never came. I only felt a sharp pain in my right eye and when I tried, I couldn't open it, so I opened my left and from what I saw I begun to lost conscious.

„Oi, oi, what a bad wolf, yoi" was the last I heard.

* * *

**Guys, I know my english isn't the best...hell, it's far from good, but I swear, I try! I didn't try speak or write in english for 2 years! It's a big skip for me. I am so sorry *bows***

**But. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are amazing! T****ʌT You made me happy! So many following and favouring!  
**

**Thanks for following and favouring to CallmeEvee, Stormywolf12, Pteronophobia, Flower power.u know u lik it, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate. **

**Specially thanks to Greawenn and CallmeEevee for reviewing :)**

**And I take CallmeEevee's advice and begin to searching for an English-proficient beta-reader! If someone like to take the position, please write a PM!^^**


	4. Be careful wih the fruit salad

**Me:Yay! I wrote a new chapter :3 **

**Cat: Just in time.**

**Me: Hey! I know you're into Marco, but could you just restrain yourself?**

**Cat: W-WHAT? *blushing heavily* I am not 'into' the blue bird!**

**Me: Of course not~**

**Cat: I AM NOT!**

**Marco: What's the topic, yoi?**

**Me: Ah, Marco! I am glad you are here! Cat is feeling a little lonely. *evil laugh***

**Marco: Oh? I don't want that, yoi.*smirk*put an arm around her and pull her close***

**Cat: S-stupid writer and bird...**

**Me: Marco, would you be so kind?**

**Marco: Of course! Yonakaneko doesn't own One Piece, just her own characters, yoi.**

* * *

**Review answers below the story!**

* * *

When I woke up, my right eye was in a throbbing pain. I wanted to touch it, but instead of my skin, I felt strips. I have begun to panic: What happened to me? Where is the wolf? How…?

I jumped out of the bed and run down to the bar.

„Matt! Lucas! What happened? Where…" I couldn't finish my speech, 'cause two bodies pressed into me.

„You stupid! 'I go for a walk.' Are you serious? We left you alone and you've got attacked by a wolf! Now where is your nature love?" screamed into my ear Lucas.

„You want to make me deaf?!"

„Cat, we were worried. We nearly took Marco's head when he walked in with your body" explained Matt, much calmer than his twin.

„Took Mar- Wait. WHAT? Marco? That Marco? The burning bird with blue flames? That Marco? Marco the phoenix Marco? The badass Marco?" I gasped.

„Well, yeah. That would be me, yoi" I heard a chuckle behind me.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. All of the Whitebeard commanders were there and they looked at me with a big grin.

„Holy….shit…" I whispered.

„I think she might be afraid of us" said Jozu.

„Aaaaaand here it comes" rubbed his temple Matt, while Lucas chuckled.

„HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THEY'RE THE COMMANDERS! OM MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE!" I screamed, much to the pirates' surprise. „You are sooooo awesome! God! It's… It's… kyaaaaaa! I can't find the right words! Haruta! Oh my God! Finally! Another woman! It's…" I wanted to continue, but then I remembered, we were from another world, so I mentally slapped myself and forced my fangirlism to calm down. „ I mean… khm… Hy, nice to meet you" I smiled sweetly.

„It won't work anymore sis, you just freaked them out."

„Did she just said, 'kya'?" asked Ace.

„Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I shot back the question.

„Said the girl with the 'Cat' nickname" smirked.

„Said that the freckled cowboy" at that, all of them were laughing.

„Nice, girly!" grinned Vista.

„I try" then I saw Ace's face. „Sorry, it just came out. My name is Cathleen Wild, by the way, but call me Cat" I offered my hand and he took it.

„Portgas D. Ace and no problem" smiled at me.

„Thanks" then I turned to Marco and tried not to die because of a nosebleed. He was just, wow. Tall and blonde and that lazy look on his face made my blood boil. Not to mention his well-built chest and his packs. Purr. „You saved me?" I tilted my head.

„Yes, that wolf's paw was way too close to your eye, yoi." keep calm, Cat. Keep calm.

„Thank you for saving me. I owe you one."

„That's nothing" he shook his head.

„Is the wolf okay?" I asked.

„What?"

„The wolf. You didn't hurt it, did you? Oh, God, I have to see it! What if you did something with it?" I began to panic again.

„You are fucking worrying after that damn wolf?" snapped Matt.

„Hey! It's a living creature! The wolves are awesome! They are predators! I like them!"

„Your so protected wolf wanted to eat you!"

„And? It must have been hungry! I so understand!"

„You could have died!" screamed at me Matt.

„I'd rather die by a wolf than by a marine's hands!" I huffed.

„You are stupid" sighed my brother.

„Tell me something new. So, I'll go and see the wolf" I nodded at them and began to walk to the door.

„Someone please stop her" asked Lucas.

Right before I'd reach the door, I felt my right wrist has been grabbed.

„Hey!"

„Sorry Cat-chan, you need to heal" said Thatch. His hair was so funny, I almost couldn't hold my laughter.

„I want to go!"

„No."

„Yes."

„No."

„YES!"

„Sorry Cat, yoi" after a sharp pain at the back of my neck, I blacked out once more.

* * *

I heard some talking in my sleep, which freaked me out.

_„She might won't be able to see."_

_„Her chances…"_

_„We have to find one…"_

_„I don't want to something to hurt her anymore…"_

_„We need to protect her…"_

* * *

I didn't know how long I was out. I was relaxed and it was a great feeling. My head shot up after my door opened.

„You're up, sis'?" stepped into my room Lucas.

„Yeah. How long had I been out?" I asked.

„2 days."

„Wow" I was surprised, I had to be tired. I looked at my brother and I knew, something was wrong. He seemed worried, nervous and guilty. I wanted to ask him, but my right eye begun to itch and the realization hit me. „What is with my eye?"

„Cat…"

„What is with it?" my voice was shaking.

„That wolf…its paw reached your right eye. It bled heavily! When we got the doctor, he said, there is chance that you won't be able to see with that eye."

My breathing was heavy, panic found me again. Half blind? Oh, right…I heard something like that in my sleep.

„What are my chances?"

„Cat…"

„I asked something. What are my chances?" I hissed.

„55 % that you won't be able to see."

„55 %, huh?"

„Are you sad, that you will lose an eye?" I heard Zane's strong voice and he stepped into the room too. „And what? You'll cry your other eye out? It's just one eye. You would be happier if that damn wolf would tore off your arm? Your leg? You could die out there girl."

I didn't say anything. I didn't care. The news were shocking, I just wanted to be alone. I had to deal with that I could lose my eye…

* * *

I didn't eat, didn't speak just stared through the window. Even some of the commanders came to me, but it didn't affect me. I needed time and my brothers knew this well. After about 3 days –I guessed – I decided, that it could be worse. Zoro will lose his eye too; so if he could live with it, why couldn't I? I found a new confidence: if I'll lose my eye, I just had to be stronger, to protect those who I love.

The warm shower cleared my head much more and I felt my usual cheerful mood came back. When I went down to the bar, the commanders were still there and my brothers spoke with them, while Zane was silent, but I could tell, he was enjoying himself.

„Ah, Cat-chan!" greeted me Thatch and every head turned into my direction.

„Sis'?" Lucas and Matt eyed me carefully.

„Well…it's almost time to open the bar and you two just being lazy? I am ashamed of you" I chuckled and my brothers tackled me with a hug.

„Stupid!"

„I love you too" I answered sarcastically.

„You okay girly?" that was Zane.

„Something might be wrong with my hearing too. I heard distress in your question" I beamed.

„STUPID BRAT!" yelled at me the old man.

„Yeah, yeah, love you too" I smirked, while he went back to his grumpy self.

„You okay, yoi?" spoke up Marco.

„You" I pointed at him, my eyes narrowed. „You, Mr. lost all of my hope in you."

„Why?"

„Why? God! You blacked me out and you asked why? Something might be wrong with you" I shook my head.

„We asked him" said my brothers.

Before I could say something, my stomach grumbled and my face heated up.

„Hehe, sorry" I scratched my neck.

„We hoped, that you'll come down soon, so we made it for you" Matt brought me to a table and put down in front of me a dose of fruit salad.

„Thank you!" I really loved fruit salad. The taste of the fruits mix was delicious, but at that time when I took the first bite, my mouth filled with something horrible. I couldn't tell how awful it was. It was bitter, but at the same time slimy and lean. „What the hell was that?" I asked after I swallowed it with force.

„Sorry, we might put into something" grinned Matt and Lucas.

„What did you two?" asked suspiciously Zane as well.

„This could be the taste what the Devil fruit-users tasted" I said with disgust then I froze in my place. „You two didn't…"

* * *

**And I close this chapter here :D  
**

**I am so happy because of you! You gave me reviews! *sniff* Thank you so much! Thanks for following and favoring to emi00!**

**Answers:**

**CallmeEevee: You're damn right :D He is the one and only Marco! ^^**

**Greawenn: I know it wasn't so hard with the 'yoi' but I couldn't miss it. He's just more badass with it :D I totally agree with you ^^ He is one my favourite too :D The future chapters will contain something interesting fact which common both in Cat and me :) You are very welcome ^^ I am glad, you like the story and I hope you found this enjoyable as well ;)**

**ichigo1508: I am happy that this story caught your interest and I hope I can live up to your expectations :)**


	5. Lost in thoughts

**Lucas: Why did you make us the bad guy?**

**Me: I didn't. You guys made it on your own.**

**Matt: She is right. Cat needs that Devil Fruit.**

**Me: See?**

**Lucas: Okay. *sulking* But in the next chapter make this up!**

**Me: Okay~! Now would you two so kind?**

**The twins together: Yonakaneko doesn't own One Piece, just us, OC characters.**

* * *

„You did…what?" I whispered.

„We put a Devil Fruit in that salad" answered Matt.

„But…why?"

„We want to protect you. Even we know, that you won't be able to stay with us forever. We needed to make sure, you could protect yourself" explained my brother.

I remained silent. My brothers just put a Devil Fruit into my food. Anybody would be happy, right? Then… why I wasn't?

„You know which is it?" I asked silently.

„Nope" grinned at me Lucas, like it was the most oblivious thing in that world.

„Hey, are you okay?" leaned closer Ace. I stood up from the table and I exploded from the anger.

„ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You put into my damn food a Devil Fruit? Are you crazy?" I screamed.

„We want to protect you, goddammit!" yelled at me Matt.

„Couldn't you ask me first? It's me, who have to be afraid of the fucking sea stone and I am the one who are not being able to swim anymore! You don't have brains?! Couldn't you do this after it turns out that I'll lose my eye or not?! Now I have to deal with this too! I fucking don't care that you want to protect me! You do this to me and you expect me to sit here and be a fucking good girl? Then let me clear this thing: I am not that innocent little sister whom you remember. You don't know the half of the things about me!" I said sourly.

„Then tell us!" requested Lucas.

„You two just fucked up the chance" I shook my head and went to the door.

„Where are you going?" demanded to know Matt.

„Out."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„That was harsh" said Ace.

„She sure has a temperature, yoi" nodded Marco.

„She is right. Even if you two are her brothers, you didn't have the right to do this with her." spoke up Zane.

„What the hell is with her and her things? What is she hiding from us?" whispered Matt.

„Calm down, you know, she just needs some time" encouraged him Lucas.

„I don't know mate. She looked like we betrayed her...just like before" shook his head Matt.

„Where did you two get a Devil Fruit?" asked Zane.

„From the Marines" they said together.

„They'll want to get it back" predicted Zane.

„Then, we should get some weapons" grinned the two slightly.

„What about Cat-chan?" inquired Thatch.

„If we would go after her now, she might just slice off our balls."

* * *

**Cat POV**

I was a jerk, I knew that, but I couldn't help. They didn't even know the Fruit's type! And they said that I was irresponsible. Pff… sure. I started to walk on the beach to keep my mind off the edge. It was hard to take it all. I knew that I should start a bond with the commanders, but I couldn't. It was selfish of me, but I needed to clear this in my head. My brothers want to protect me, but they didn't help with their actions. They just made my life there harder, but they were my brothers and I loved them with all I had. Sometimes I thought I might be too forgiving. That didn't mean I won't let them wait; I called this emotional sadism. I knew I was being a jerk, but please, let me be. I didn't even take in the things with my eye. It was hard, I needed a little more time to adapt than my brothers. They were happy there and I didn't have any reason to go back, but it was too sudden.

While I was thinking, the sun begun to set. I stopped and admired the view. The sea wavered lightly and the lights and the sky were amazing: blue, yellow, and orange, even a little purple too. My eye widened and I admired the wonder. I heard the various noises from the forest: the animals of the night slowly woke up. I grinned at the thought that maybe I'll meet with the big wolf.

I tried to open my right eye, but a sharp pain went through on my face. I forced myself not to panic, breath slowly. In and out, in and out. I opened it again, that time I succeed, but I shouldn't have do it…

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„Okay, now I am worried about Cat-chan" furrowed his brows Thatch.

„What is with you?" asked Ace.

„I don't know, I have a strange feeling about her" muttered the commander.

„What are you speaking about, yoi?"

„Not in a wrong way" defended Thatch. „More likely, she will cause some surprises."

„I am sure Pops would like all the three" grinned Haruta.

„You just want another girl on the ship" laughed Vista.

„Of course I want! You guys are suck at sometimes" sulked the woman.

„We take it as a compliment" nodded Ace.

„I didn't mean it as" muttered Haruta.

„Where are you going?" asked Jozu when he saw Marco stood up from his seat.

„For a walk, yoi" he waved at them and went out.

He wondered about the siblings. They were sure quite interesting and now that Cat ate a Devil Fruit, she might be strong too, but if she really used swords, she didn't even need that power to protect herself. He grinned when he recalled how she was gawking at them after she realized they were there. That was a scene. But something was off; how she knew that they were all commanders? Why were they so friendly with them? Of course Zane wouldn't hire them if they were on the Marines' side, but the air around them was full with secrets.

Maybe if they could talk openly or make them to meet with Pops, they might be able to figure them out.

He thought back when he first met with Cat. Her eyes were close and just waited for the end. Of course she looked scared, but she accepted the death. She didn't scream, didn't cry just sat there. All of his instincts kicked in and he found himself flying forward.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard quiet sobs. He headed to the direction where the noise came from and he saw Cat on the beach. She was on her knees and her face was hid in her palms.

„Cat? Are you crying because of your brothers, yoi?"

She seemed to freeze for his voice.

„I-It's not my…brothers" she said between sobs.

„Then what?" he went closer and cowered to her.

„Even if you have something before your…eyes…at least you could see the lights through it…right?"

„Yeah, at least if the material isn't block it out fully, yoi" nodded the blond.

„I-I tried to open my right eye" whispered Cat and when she looked at him, he saw how her tears were falling and what she said next, his eyes went wide: „Marco…I didn't see anything with it…"

* * *

**This chapter ended as well ^^ I am really enjoying writing this story. I have to tell, that I write day after day, so the story just write itself :DI spend my lectures about to note some words in my exercise-book and when I get back to the student hostel, those words show me the main line. **

**Thanks for following to Devilgirl83 and Benii! ^^**

**Greawenn: You're so kind! You wrote me again! *give you a big hug* Thank you ^^ After that chapter, I don't tell so big secret, that your expectation/hope came true. I wanted to do this, because this will have some consequences, but mostly they'll make a joke about it. Cat is not that character, who remain sad ;) Again, thank you for your review and I hope you like it as well ^^**


	6. Deal with the eye

**I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but my university kill me. Seriously...I spent 11 hours in it. Through 3 days! And today I had to go to a funeral. It was horrible. Anyway,there is a new chapter :3**

**Guys, I know my english is not the best and when I upload it, there are mistakes. I re-read the chapter after the upload or when I have time and correct it. Like I said, english is not my common language and I'd like a Beta Reader, but I don't have, so please, bear with the mistakes, I do my best and try to make it better.**

**Review answers below the story :3**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. My face's left side was the usual, but the right… The doctor took off the strips, so the wound could get some air and I had to force myself to look at my reflection. On the right side, there were 3 vertical scar. The middle was the worst because that's only one claw was the responsible of my blindness. That claw was the one which cut deep, though the doctor said I was lucky, because in a normal situation the eye would flow out from its orbit, but in my case that didn't happen. I had my orb, but it was useless. I couldn't see with it and now, I had my usual blue left eye and an unclear milky white-light blue. It was frightening.

After I told Marco that I can't sense the lights, he immediately picked me up and run back to the bar. On the way I drenched his shirt with my tears, but he wasn't mad, instead he and the others were there with me, till the doc arrived. I didn't perceive anything around me, I was lost in my inner world.

„Sis'?" knocked on the door Matt.

„Yeah?" my voice was hoarse because of the crying.

They stepped into my room and I looked at them from the mirror. They were sad too and I could sense the guilty from them.

„It's not your fault" I shook my head.

„It is. If we didn't want to go for a walk, all of this wouldn't happen" gritted his teeth Matt.

„We're sorry."

I smiled at them sadly; they blamed themselves, but none of them was the wolf, so why should I be mad at them? Oh, right.

„So, why on the earth put you two assholes a Devil Fruit into my food? Mostly, why didn't you look after the type of the fruit?" I crossed my arms.

„Oh…hehe" scratched his neck Lucas. „You know…It seemed to be a good idea."

„Most exactly your idea, stupid. You are the mastermind all of the plans in which we didn't succeed" muttered his twin.

„Don't put the blame on me! You agreed too!" put up his hands defensively Lucas.

„At least you two idiots know how it looked like?" I sighed. They were hopeless. 29 years of stupidity even I couldn't cure. Or beat into them some logic.

„Sure! Uhm…I think it was light green with funny curls! It looked awful" made a face Lucas.

„_You think?_ Are you out of your mind?!" I screamed then grabbed their wrists and pulled them after me. „Someone please tell me there is a book which contains the types of the Devil Fruits and their pictures or I will personally kill my brothers!" I tossed them in front of me and looked around the room. It was harder with one eye.

„Your eye look horrible" said Ace bluntly.

„You sure know how to compliment a girl. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend, 'cause I'd like to write to her and express my condolence" I furrowed my brows.

„Hey! It's true!"

„Please keep it up Ace and within 5 minutes, you'll be bald."

„She is scary" sulked the freckled boy.

„She is right" agreed with me Thatch.

„Thank you!" I hugged him. I really liked him, he was so cheerful and funny.

„I thought you might come to us with that, so I bring it with me from the ship" stepped beside me Haruta and handed to me a thick book, which I tossed to my brothers.

„Thank you Haruta, you are great! And you two aren't going to stand up from the table until you find the damn fruit and I don't want to hear a sound. You did this, bear with the consequences" I whacked them on the head.

„You are being bitchy" muttered Matt.

„Excuse me?"

„Nothing!" dragged his twin to a table Lucas.

„That's what I thought" I nodded.

„Are you really the younger sister, 'cause it looks like the other way to me" snickered Haruta.

„I am a girl. I must have the power to command men" I smirked.

„Hey! We are in the clear majority if you haven't noticed!" yelled Matt.

„We give birth to the children, we take care of them, we suffer in every month from blood-loss, we have higher pain tolerance, and we can pay attention more things at the same time, so shut the fuck up and look at that book!" I crossed my arms.

„I really like you, Cat" patted my shoulder Haruta.

„Thank you!" I giggled. „While these two spend their punishment, what about shopping?" I asked the woman beside me.

„Consider me into it too!" walked to us Izo.

„I am in" nodded Haruta.

„That's so cool!" I beamed happily. I'll be shopping with the two!

„Don't forget, that you have some responsibilities too!" warned me Zane.

„I know, I know. I'll be home at 5, daddy."

„WHAT ARE YOU-!" begun to shout the old man, but I grabbed the two pirates' hands and headed to the shop area.

„You are quite brave, you know" retorted Izo.

„Why?"

„Talk to him, like that" he chuckled. „I am surprised that you three still have your heads."

„I admit, there were a lot of terrifying moments" I shuddered.

„Cat, what do you think about being a pirate?" asked Haruta suddenly.

„I'd wait my first bounty poster with excitement" I answered immediately. „ I'd be free. Far away from the chains which weren't let me be myself."

„Chains?"

„Look! Those clothes look awesome!" I pointed to a random shop and hurried over there. My problems weren't theirs, so I had to deal with them myself.

„Hey! Wait up!" run after me Haruta, while Izo walked up to us calmly.

„Well, girly… prepare yourself for one hell of a shopping" smirked deviously the man.

* * *

„Can't… walk… anymore…" I fell through the bar's door, my face landed on the floor. „Dammit!" I hissed, clinging onto my eye.

„Are you okay, yoi?" offered a hand Marco.

Okay, I admit, I felt like a princess: I was on the floor and he offered his strong hand. If I let that fangirl out from me, then…sorry Marco. I might just rape you.

„Thank you" I blushed.

„You seem tired" noticed Lucas.

„Cat~" sang Haruta.

„Hide me!" I screamed and hid behind Marco. „Could you puff out your chest?" I whispered to the blonde.

„Do what, yoi?"

„You know…like…like a bird! Puff your chest! Now, breathe in!"

„She caught you, Marco!" laughed Thatch.

„Cat! You escaped from us!" stormed in Izo. „Where is she?"

„Right behind…" Marco stopped in his track, because I wasn't there.

Everything seemed bigger; I stared at Marco's shin, then up to the man himself. On his face was a surprised look and everyone else were silent.

„What the hell?" I asked.

„L-look down to your hand" commanded Lucas. I did as he said and immediately screamed.

„PAWS!?"

* * *

**What do you think, what kind of Devil Fruit could it be? :D**

**Thanks for following and favoring to HallucineConqueror and mittensx7768! And extra thanks to mittensx7768 for following me! Thank you! You are my first follower :) *bow* **

**Answers:**

**ichigo1508: Thank you ^^ I know...sorry for that... I try so hard, please excuse me ^^"**

**Greawenn: awww, thank you ^^ Yeah, they are idiots, but Cat loves them too much :D But you had to admit, it was a clever move! :D In the next chapter the Devil Fruit's type will be known, but as you read, I gave a hint ;) Don't worry, your english is fine! I really love your reviews they always make me happy ^_^ I am hungarian, we don't live too far away *giggle* ( I was once in Paris. Like...12 years ago :D It was awesome. My best experience.)**


	7. Play with the marines

**Me: *typing quickly***

**Thatch: "What are you doing?"**

**Me: "..."**

**Thatch: "Oi!" *shake my shoulder***

**Me: *jump up and run to the corner of the room* HELP ME! A ZOMBIE!**

***Ace, Marco, Cat and the twins rushed into the room*: "What the hell?"**

**Thatch: "She screamed when I tried to get her attention."**

**Cat: "What are you doing?"**

**Me: "Write my lab report."**

**Cat: "With bloodshot eyes?"**

**Me: "Must...finish...it."**

**All of them lift me up and put into my bed.**

**Me: "But..."**

**All together: "Sleep!"**

* * *

**So, we will know what is Cat's Devil Fruit~. Enjoy :3**

**It's my first try to write a "fighting" scene, so if it isn't good, please be gentle to me.**

**Review answers below the story!**

**Oh, and I don't own One Piece, just my OCs. (Sorry, I forgot to put it in every chapter ^^" )**

* * *

When I saw my paws I just freaked out. I turned into a freaking cat! The first thing what went through my head was: I'll kill my brothers. Yep, I played with the thought. Did I mention that my type was the Bengal cat? At least it was a good type.

"Cat, calm down" said Matt.

"CALM DOWN?! I TURNED INTO A CAT!" I screamed.

"And? We called you that 'till now" he shrugged.

"You so want me to tear your face apart" I hissed.

"Look at your tail instead" came the suggestion.

I looked behind and my tail was split into two. I blinked once, twice and the idea of the Devil Fruit's type hit me.

"Are you said that you just forced me to eat a fruit that might be a Mythical Zoan?" I asked them.

"Yepp" nodded Lucas happily.

"Great!"

"I am the one who has no clue which type could it be?" asked Ace.

"If I remember well, it's the Mythical Zoan: Nekomata Devil Fruit" answered Matt, of course he went through the entire book.

"You just turned into a real cat" laughed Ace. "Now you really deserve the 'Cat' nickname."

Before I could jump at him, Marco caught my body.

"Release me. I'll give him a scar. Like mine" I hissed.

"He is a Logia type, yoi" shrugged the blonde.

"At least I can try."

"You're so cute~!" grabbed me Haruta and squeezed my body hard.

"NYAAAAAA!" I screamed and everyone stopped. "T-this wasn't me!" I hid behind my paws.

"It was definitely the cutest sound I ever heard" stated Thatch happily.

"Haruta, please put me down" my voice trembled and the woman obeyed.

I run up to my room and I rolled up into a ball under the blanket. I felt that my body was trembling and I started to think. I was a nekomata. All I knew about them that they had two forms: a pet like (I supposed that this was the pet form) and a 'full-mode'. In full-mode there is some kind of flames around them, they had feathery wings, their colour in that mode is black. They know magic and the Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for it, it uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits. In my case if I could do that, it would be my second eye.

Great. I was a creep. I sighed, just my luck. I decided, that I needed some air, so I jumped out the window and landed on my feet. Point for the cats. The fact that I had tail, sorry, tails didn't bother me. I didn't even try to turn back into human again, my cat form was comfortable. My body was flexible and light, I was faster, and my fur absorbed the sunlight, so my body temperature was a little higher. I didn't go far just to the edge of the forest and lay down on a branch. It was a great feeling: the sun, the position. I decided to take a nap and when this came to my mind, I was already sleeping.

* * *

I jolted up by a strange noise. I was sure that somewhere must be a fight. I tried to locate the noise; hey, if I am a cat, then I had to use the advantages. The result wasn't good: the fight came from the bar. I quickly jump to the ground and run in the right direction. After a few minutes I arrived in that scene: on the left side stood the pirates and on the right stood the marines. Quite a lot, I might add. My brothers were in front of the pirates in attacking position and they had…were those weapons?!

"My, my, what we got here?" I asked when I walked out.

"Cat? Where were you?" asked Lucas.

"Take a nap" I yawned.

"You get use to this form real soon" noticed Matt.

"Blame yourselves" I growled. "Now, what's up?"

"Are you a pirate?" yelled at me a marine.

"Why should I answer?" I blinked at him.

"Because we command you to do that!"

"You know…like the others here, I don't really take orders from marines" I gritted my teeth.

"You are just a cat!" laughed at me the group.

"Excuse me?" at that time I stood in front of my brothers.

"You heard well kitty-cat!"

"Uh-oh" I heard from my brothers.

Okay, I was pissed. How dare they? A loud growl escaped from my throat and I felt that my body was shifting and after a blink I wasn't the little kitty. I felt that I was in the Nekomata-form. Around me were green flames and my fur was no more like before: it was black, with a little purple when the light fell on me. I could see with my left eye that on my back there were the wings, whose colour was light blue/ silver. My body was tense and I fixed my gaze on the shocked marines.

"Now, who is the kitty-cat? Let me clear this: you go back to your ship and leave this island forever or…"

"Or?"

"Or I'll fill out my frustration on you."

"And what can you do?" smirked the captain.

I silently command one of the flames and it went straight one of the marines' face who begun to scream. I had to tell, it hurt my ears.

"GET HER!"

I growled irritably and waved with my wings. Turned out, that I waved stronger than I planned, because the marines fell over.

"Ops" I chuckled.

"You bitch!" screamed the captain and I twitched.

"I don't sleep with men for money."

"What?"

"You called me bitch and I just explained it for you, that I am not a bitch. Go somewhere else to find one. I am sure the bitches are the only ones who are sleeping with you. And they only do that because you pay for it."

A fit of laughter came from the pirates behind me and I grinned in my mind; it was a nice sound.

"Sis', you only make this harder" sighed Matt.

"Oh! I am glad you spoke…where did you two get weapons?" I pointed with my head to a pistol in Matt's hand and to a narrow in Lucas' hand.

"Well, when you left the bar to live out your depression we went to the weapon shop" explained Lucas.

"And when do you two wanted to tell me?"

"Now."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"We love you too" said unison the two.

"Are you done with the chit-chat?" the captain lunged toward me with his blade but I quickly ducked and use the flames to distract the captain.

First it was successfully, but I got all the enemies attention so they attacked me. I had to defence, but it was harder than I thought. Their swords cut at me and thank to my cat instincts I quickly dodged and it was my turn. I run forward and I let out my claws. If somebody came near to me I tore their skin apart. I could smell the fresh blood, heard the pained scream but I didn't care. The only thought which repeated itself in my mind was: '_I have to protect them!'_ And that was what I did. I used my flames to prevent the Marines to go close to the pirates.

"Cat!"

"Don't! I want them!" I yelled at my brothers and went back to the fight.

I lost all my surroundings and focused only to the fight. My senses were sharp, but not enough to avert all of the attack. I felt myself being stabbed, but that didn't count. I used my wings to fly above them and with my claws tried to hurt them, but a sudden pain went through my left paw. I screamed and I stood only 3 leg. I growled dangerously and after the first marine who approached, with a swift movement I bit through his neck. Blood flowed into my mouth and I commanded all of the flames to attack the marines who screamed at the hotness of them, but after some moments they were dead. There are only 20 marines left who tried to withdraw, but I felt my third eye open. If my mind would work normally at that moment, I am sure that I'd just freak out, but that wasn't the time. I saw something light green, maybe blue came out from the dead bodies and soon it gave out the soldiers form. They didn't seemed stable; their eyes were white and they headed to the left marines.

"W-what the hell?"

"Hey! What happened?"

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Stop!"

They were afraid and I enjoyed it. I slowly walked to them, while the spirits surrounded them and reached over their living mates' body. They screamed and after their eyes turned back to their heads, the bodies fell to the ground and didn't move. I don't know how, but only one marine was alive.

"P-please…don't" he begged me while he was crying.

"You attacked me" my voice sounded strange.

"You are a pirate!"

"No. I am not. I just protect my family and my friends."

"And we protect the civilians!"

"They are more important to me" the souls slowly flew toward him, but my vision blurred and I nearly tripped.

"Cat!" rushed to me my brothers.

"I-I don't know what it is…" I whispered.

The spirits begun to slowly fade but I wanted to end the battle fully. I think I used up all of my power, because my legs gave up and I fell to my side. I knew that my third eye was close, 'cause I didn't see the souls anymore.

"Hey! Stay awake!" shook my body Lucas.

"I am tired" I mumbled and I turned back to my human form.

After that I welcomed the darkness with wide arms.

* * *

**So? Did you like the Devil Fruit? I looked after on the internet about the Nekomata. I find it interesting and I think it would be a good Devil Fruit type. Please let me know your opinion ^^  
**

**Thanks for following and favoring to Lunacii, Bellz14, and twisteddestiney. Extra thanks to Bellz14 for following me and extra thanks as well to Greawenn and ichigo1508 for reviewing! ^^**

**Answers:**

**Greawenn:****I am so glad, that my chapters make you happy! I hope you enjoyed this as well. It's my first try to write a "fighting" scene. We learned some powers of the Devil Fruit as well and you were right, it is related with the cats :D I chose the Bengal cat as a pet form, because I find them beautiful *.* they are just amazing! I just looked Cherbourg in the map. You live near to the sea?! It's so cool. You are lucky :) I don't go often to Budapest, 'cause it's far from me. I study in the university at Pécs, but I live in Tapolca. They aren't near o each other though, but oh well :D I liked Budapest, but for me it's a little big and noise, but the museums are great and the city is beautiful. ANd they organize the AnimeCons there, so if I have the chance, I go there :D**

**ichigo1508: ****You are right too ^^ She is a Zoan ^^ I hope you liked the result.  
**


	8. Join to the crew! Wait, what?

**Hy everybody! ^^ So,here is a new chapter :3 **

**And beacuse tomorrow is my birthday, there is a possibility, that I'll make a birthday chapter! ^^ It won't connect to the current timeline, so don't be surprised :D I'll be so old *sniff* Just kidding :D But, I have to say, the years pass so quickly o.O**

* * *

„I seriously should stop to black out" I groaned as I massaged my head.

My whole body hurt and the picture of the fight came up in my mind. I killed a lot of people and I knew that I should feel sorry, but I didn't. I protected what were important to me and my opinion won't change.

I saw that someone wrapped around my injured hand and took care of it, 'cause there was no serious pain. When I looked around, the room wasn't familiar. The whole room was made of wood and beside the night-table and the wardrobe there wasn't any other object. I quickly got up and stepped out, but because of the strong sunlight my vision was blurring.

„Cat! You are awake!" came closer the voice and with a 'Tmph' I was on the floor.

„That hurt you idiot!" I smacked Lucas' head. „And where are we? Are we kidnapped? Who dare to do this? I'll kick their asses!"

„Would you calm down? You don't make a good first impression" sighed Matt while helped me up and gave a hug.

„And for who should I make a good impression?" I asked him.

„For them" pointed to a lot of people and…wait, WHITEBEARD?!

„Gurararara! I see, you are the girl whom my children talking about" laughed the God himself at me.

Guys, he was huge. I mean: HUGE! His crescent moustache, the wrinkles beside his eyes, the scars on his body, the needles, the nurses, everything! I didn't know that I should scream in delight or piss myself.

„Holy fucking…He…he…HE IS FUCKIN' WHITEBEARD!" well, yeah. I choose the 'screaming in delight' option.

„We know sis'" nodded my brothers.

„But! But! Don't you just stand there! Give me flowers so I can throw them at him while I sing some odes from him!" I yelled at my siblings.

„Are you react like this always when you see pirates, yoi?" chuckled Marco.

„Don't blame me! You guys are awesome. At least let me live it out!" I protected myself.

„Though, your brothers were a little taken back when they met with Pops" grinned Thatch.

„So, what happened?" I asked them.

„You just turned into your Nekomata-form, summoned the dead Marine's souls. Sis', you killed a whole Marine squad" counted on his fingers Matt.

„Well…Am I not a badass?" I beamed.

„Girl, you have something in you" chuckled Whitebeard.

„Are pointed out at my internal organs?" I eyed him suspiciously. „If you want them, I won't give it to you" I huffed. After a moment of silence the whole desk begun to laugh. They clapped each other shoulders and tried to keep their balance, while my brows narrowed. „What?"

„No, he implied to your courage, yoi" laughed Marco.

„Oh" my face instantly turned into red from embarrassment. „ I am sorry. I didn't want to be disrespectful. Anyway, how long I've been out?"

„2 days, considering that you used all of your energy, it's not a surprise" said Matt.

„I need to train" I muttered. „So, why are we on the Moby Dick?"

„You three seem interesting, that's why I took you on the ship" answered Whitebeard.

„You are aware that it sounds creepy, right?" I tilted my head.

„One more thing" spoke up Matt and turned to me. „Whitebeard asked us to be his children."

„He did what?!"

„You heard me."

One of the strongest men from that world asked us to join his crew? Why? I mean, okay, I had Devil Fruit power, but it's not like he has to offer that. I eyed the man suspiciously and I narrowed my brows. I had the feeling that he might know something, but what? I decided that I must speak with him, when I'll have the chance.

„And what did you say?"

„We were waiting for you" shrugged Lucas.

„You were… WHAT? A God just asked you _that_ and you were waiting for me? You two are officially not consider as normal people" I scoffed.

„We thought you wanted to join to that Trafalgar."

„Why do you think that?"

„Because of your tattoo" answered in a dangerously sweet voice Matt; the colours on my face disappeared and I gulped.

„I- I can explain!" I have begun to move back slowly.

„What tattoo?" asked curiously Ace.

„The one on her chest" grinned Lucas. I didn't find the situation as funny as he.

„When did you get that?" uh-oh, Matt was mad.

„Well…a half year ago" I smiled nervously.

„The two on your back weren't enough?"

„On her back, yoi?"

„You won't see it" came the answer automatically. I didn't want him to find out one of them. It would be embarrassing.

„So?"

„I got people to see and things to do!" I screamed while I have begun to run God knows where. I noticed that I was faster than I remembered, but it didn't bother me, I just wanted to hide somewhere, but apparently they didn't make it easy.

„GET HER!" yelled Matt and the pirates chased after me. Let me tell you about those tattoos, while the others chased me. I had 3 tattoos: one on each of my shoulder blades and one on my chest. On my right shoulder-blade there was a blue dragon, which held a fire-ball and its tail wrapped around a Ying-yang symbol. On my chest there was the same symbol as Law's. I found it amazing and in my opinion it was a really great figure. Now, the last and the most interesting: on my left shoulder-blade, there was a phoenix' contour. It consisted of contours which were similar like flames. And it was blue and gold. Do you put the piece together? Well, if somebody didn't figure it out, here is the solution: it was Marco's phoenix form. Yes, I tattooed it on myself and why? Because I found his values important and his attitude toward his family has to be evaluated. And let's just say, if somebody didn't find his phoenix form great, dude, you need a brainwash.

After 10 minutes I was sure that nobody could catch me, but I was wrong. A heavy body presses against my back and my face landed on the floor.

„I don't know who you are, but-„

„Woof!"

„What?"

„Woof, woof!" after that a tongue licked my ear.

„HELP ME!" I screamed and struggled under the weight.

„Stefan, off from her, yoi."

„Marco, you are my hero" I sniffed.

„If I remember correct, you said: 'You, Mr. lost all of my hopes in you.'" chuckled the commander.

„You earned my hopes back" I grinned while I took his offered hand and looked at Stefan. „You are a traitor, Stefan."

The big, white dog with crescent moustache - which consisted of his fur - started to whine. He was so adorable with those black puppy eyes. So, he was real as well. It's a shame they didn't show him in the anime.

„Aww, sorry!" I hugged him around his neck. „You are such a good boy, aren't you? You are so clever and beautiful. Yes, you are" I cooed to him, while he nuzzled into my neck.

„Well, that escalated quickly, yoi" muttered Marco.

„Don't be jealous" I smirked at him and patted Stefan's head.

„Why would I be?" asked the blonde amazed.

„You are the only one, who know that" I grinned and walked toward Matt. „Live with the fact that I have one more tattoo. You can't remove it, so deal with it! Oh, have you met with Stefan?"

„Now you are the bitchy one and yes, I have met with him" sighed my brother.

„Hey, I am not bitchy!"

„Gurararara, you sure are a lively one!" spoke up Whitebeard.

„Why thank you!"

„So, what about my offer?" changed his tone into a serious one Newgate.

'I have to change the plot and I can't do it if I am not on the ship, besides, I am sure it will be a lot of fun' I thought.

„When do I get my fourth tattoo?"

* * *

**About the tattoos: Except from the chest tattoo, I have the other to and they are the same. I got the dragon first for my 18th birthday and the phoenix in last november. There wasn't any event, just my mother got tired of my whining and I won :D She said it was the last, but I want a third and it'll be the same as Law's Jolly Roger or what is on his chest. Of course not there,(but I want there so badly) instead on my wrist, or on my ankle. I love tattoos, but not those which are 'popular'. In my opinion if you want one, it has to mean something. Not just because it's so 'cool'. Those tattoos reminds me my past and a lot of values and if someone say: "A tattoo? On a girl? WHy my dear?" I just say: "Fuck you,that's why." I am sorry, but I am a little sensitive in that topic.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^  
**

**Thanks to YamamotoFan, scribblely-faces, ackpanda, AnimeLover0000 and Ice Jewel of eternal beauty for following and reviewing! ^^**

**Review answer:**

**Greawen: ****I am glad you like her Devil Fruit :D I puzzled between the Zoan:Nekomata and the Water-Water Fruit, but finally the Nekomata won, 'cause I think it's more fun. Of course the pirates will make fun of it :D I want a Bengal cat, but only when I'll have my own apartman. My mom doesn't like them and our flat isn't good for them, so I have to wait, but oh well :D Thank you for your support, it make me so happy ^^ Yeah, it's far from home. he bus trip is long, but it not so bad :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^^ 'Till the next chapter ^^**


	9. Birthday Special

**Hey~! Here is the Birthday Special! :) Marco might be a bit OOC, but oh well :D**

* * *

„I need to hide and do it fast" I whispered as I sneaked around the deck.

I spotted Thatch, so I run to him and jump on his back. I was in my Bengal-form, so it was easy for me.

„Whoa! What the- oh, it's you Cat-chan?" asked the commander.

„Yeah, please hide me" I begged to him and he raised a brow.

„Why? Is something wrong?"

„Well, today is my birthday and my brothers always act like it's a big thing" I shrugged.

„WHAT?!" screamed the brown-haired man and I nearly fell off of his back.

„What's the problem, yoi?" came to us Marco and Ace.

„Today is Cat-chan's birthday!" exclaimed Thatch and the two stared at me.

„Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ace.

„It's not a big deal. It's just another day."

„No, it's not. It's important, yoi" shook his head the blonde.

„Cat~" came the voices from my brothers.

„Oh, no!" I yelled and begun to run again. „Where to hide? Where to hide?" and when I saw Pops, I immediately run to him and hide beside him. Fortunately his form was big enough to cover me. „Pops, please, I am not here" I whispered to him, earning a chuckle.

„Pops, have you seen Cat?" it was Lucas.

„No. I didn't see her all day, why?"

„Today is her birthday!" grinned my brother and went to look for me.

„So, girl, today is your birthday?" muttered Pop to me.

„Yeah. My brothers always make a fuss about it. I don't understand what the deal with it is. It's just another day."

„Why are you saying that?" wondered the captain.

„It's making me uncomfortable. I don't know how to answer to their greetings and a simple 'Thank you' doesn't seem to enough" I explained to him.

„Ah, I see. Well, my children sure will make a bigger fuss than your brothers!" laughed at me Whitebeard.

„Great. Are you not going to save me?"

„Gurararara, no."

„Thanks, Pops."

„Anytime, daughter."

* * *

I successfully avoided my brothers. I knew it was rude from me, but I just didn't get well the greetings, like I said to Pops. It made me uncomfortable and I felt that I couldn't give anything in return. I kept my Bengal-form all day, so I sneaked around easily. With a sigh I headed to my room, but when I stepped in, Marco stood there.

„I thought you'll come, yoi" smiled at me and I shifted back to human. His smile still sent butterflies into my stomach.

„Can I do something for you?" I tilted my head.

„Come with me."

„It doesn't sound good. Why?"

„It's your birthday, after all, yoi."

„Yeah, but-"

„It's your birthday. With us." my eye widened at the realisation.

It was true. For them, it was important, because they cared about their nakamas and their feelings. I felt horrible and I deserved it.

„Oh, God! I am so sorry! Marco, I didn't mean that way, it's just… you guys are so great, that it feels like we know each other from the beginning.I-" he silenced me with a hug and the blush immediately came up to my face.

„We are nakamas and everything about you important to us, yoi."

„Thank yo- KYAAAAAA!" with a swift moment, the commander threw me over his shoulder and begun to walk. „Marco, put me down!"

„No."

„Marco."

„Cat."

„I said put me down."

„And I said, no, yoi."

„You wanted to me to feel guilty, don't you?" I hissed at him, while I was beating his back.

„It worked" I could hear that he was smirking.

„I hate you, big blue chicken."

„Big blue chicken? I don't like the nickname."

„So what?"

He didn't answer, instead put me down and turned me around. We were in the diner, but there was nothing.

„Why are we here?"

„Well, I want to give you a present, yoi" came closer the blonde and I moved back, until I hit a table.

„W-what are you talking about?" I gulped and the blush came back.

„Oh, you know" whispered while he towered above me.

„I-"

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" jumped out everybody from under the tables, nearly causing a heart-attack. I stared at Marco, while he laughed at me, but my expression changed into a bitter and disappointed one.

„Happy Birthday, Cat!" hugged me my brothers, so I pushed my feelings back and turned my attention to them.

„Thank you and I am sorry for avoiding you" I squeezed them.

„Forget it" they grinned and the pirates hugged me as well. I realized, it wasn't as uncomfortable as at home. I felt their happiness and it caused me to be happy as well.

„Thank you so much" I wiped the tears from my eye and we the party started.

* * *

The party was awesome! Everybody danced and drunk, the air was full with cheer and humour.

„So, Cat…How old are you exactly?" came the question from Ace and everybody looked at me.

„Ace. It's a rather rude question to a woman" I laughed.

„I am just curious."

„Well, there is nothing to hide about my age. I am 22."

„I thought you are younger" blinked Thatch.

„Take it as a compliment" suggested Haruta.

„Well, thank you" I grinned.

The party lasted 'till dawn and most of the crew were sleeping. I stood on the desk, nearly my room, but I just didn't want to go back, because the feeling of the loneliness might find me again.

„Did you enjoy the party, yoi?" I heard Marco's voice.

„Yes, it was amazing. I am happy, that I am one of you guys" I smiled and a shivered from the wind.

„I didn't get the chance to say 'Happy Birthday', so Happy Birthday, yoi."

„Thank you."

„Would you turn around?"

I did as he asked and he held out to me a long box. I looked at him and raised a brow.

„It's for you, yoi."

I took it and opened the box; my breath stopped for a moment when I saw what was inside: a silver necklace with a beautiful azure blue teardrop pendant. I stared at it for God knows how long, but a light chuckle caused me to tear my attention from it.

„Marco, it's…wow…it's beautiful… I-I don't know what to say, a simple thank you is not enough…" I whispered.

„Are you let me put it on, yoi?"

Without a word I took the necklace, gave it to him and turned around. He pushed my hair aside and put the jewel around my neck.

„Perfect" he muttered after I turned back to him.

„It's amazing" I said while I played with the pendant.

„I know a way to thank me, yoi."

„Really? How?"

He took my hand and pulled into his chest. He put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head back a little. My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid, he might hear it.

He didn't say anything, just lowered to me and put his lips on mine. The fire awakened in me after a moment of shock and I answered to the kiss. My hands found their way to embrace him, while his hands laid on my waist. He licked my lips and I immediately let him to take over the domination. It was an amazing kiss and gave me the feeling like nobody had kissed me before. We parted when we needed air and I just stared into the light blue orbs. He watched me with a soft expression and my blush darkened.

„I hope you were enjoying your birthday, yoi" he said while he was giving me light kisses all over my face.

„Best. Birthday. Ever."


	10. Party and become a match-maker

**First of all, I want to apologize to not upload a single chapter for so long. I got really sick and I still fight with it. The fever isn't my friend, so our relationship is a little too hot :D Anyway, I tried to write a new chapter and I am not sure if it's good. Personally, I don't really like it, but I didn't want to waste more time. The next chapter will be better. I promise. I hope, you will enjoy it, though! ^^**

* * *

You know how to party, right? The feeling of the adrenaline rushing through you, the music, your friends. It's just simply great. Well, forget it. The party was incredible; I mean, I didn't see so many people at the same place - not even on the university - all in my life. They were noisy, drunk, loud and most importantly: happy. They greeted us, like we were the most precious in the world. They didn't let us to be alone, always stood someone beside us and our cup was never empty. In our world, I tried the sake, but only once, though that was different. I thought the pirates' sake was the original. It tasted good, but I didn't feel anything from it, but my brothers were drunk. Very drunk.

„Remember Matt when Cat was little and she run away from a rooster while she was crying?" put up my old stories Lucas.

„Yeah, it was awesome! She nearly cried her eyes out" nodded the other half.

_'Calm down, Cat. They are drunk. Not allowed to hit them' _I thought, my fist clenched.

„Oh, hey Cat! It's good you are here" slurred the two. „With that much man on aboard, you might finally find one for yourself" grinned my brothers.

_Snap._

The others went silent when they saw that my bangs fell before my eye, but those idiots didn't even notice.

„I suggest, you two should run, yoi."

Clever advice Marco.

„Why should they run?" I asked and when I raised my head, on my face there was a huge, sweet, _oh, very sweet_ smile. „They are my brothers and I love them to the _death_, right?" I put my arms around their neck.

„Cat! Can't….breath…." choked Lucas.

„Let…us..go…" breathed heavily Matt too.

„Don't tell me my arms are pressing too hard on your necks" I gasped dramatically. „Now, why would I do that?"

„S-sorry…we…didn't…"

„Want…to embarrass… you…" they tried so hard to get some air.

„What's the edification from the situation?" I asked sweetly.

„Don't tell anybody about your past!" they finally answered.

„Very good" I praised them before I released them from my grasp. „Oh, and if you do that once again, I'll pull pranks on you."

„How long?"

„A whole month."

They shuddered and after that, they kept their mouth shut about me, just like I love.

„You keep them in terror!" stood up for them Ace.

„Got a problem with it?" I crossed my arms.

„They are men! They have every right to speak about you!"

„And what about you?"

„What about me?"

„When you were younger, you easily embarrassed yourself in front of females" I smirked when his face turned into a tomato.

„How? How do you know that?" gasped at me, while the others were laughing.

„I have my ways" I answered sweetly. „Okay guys, I think I'll go to the bed. I see ya' in the morning" after that I headed to my room, but Marco stepped out from the shadows. „Marco? What are you doing?"

„I have some questions for you, yoi." I knew from his voice he was serious and I needed something to avoid the truth.

„Shoot."

„Just like that?" he asked surprised.

„You are the first commander. Who am I to reject some questions? You are my superior after all."

„Wow. I thought you'll want to escape from the situation, yoi."

„I am not Ace" I laughed.

„Well yeah. He doesn't exactly like to follow the rules" he shrugged.

„Hey, it's not that bad. You will see my brothers. They are worse."

„How so?"

„Well, they don't listen to anybody, avoid the cleaning, and leave a lot of trouble behind themselves and things like that "I tried to prepare him.

„Perfect, yoi."

„I am here, don't worry. I'll try to stop them, so you can handle them" I comforted him.

„Well, thanks, yoi."

„You are welcome, but now, I think I am seriously going to the bed" and with that I opened my door, only to freeze to Marco's voice.

„You could just say that you don't want to answer, but don't forget, there will be the time when I'll figure out everything, yoi."

„Damn you, phoenix."

* * *

„How's your eye?" asked Matt in the morning while we were eating breakfast.

„Not so bad, but it's still healing, that's the reason of the bandage. It's ugly, so I wait to look a little better" I explained to him the loose material. „Where is our third part?"

„Still sleeping. He knocked himself out" chuckled my brother.

„Listen Matt. Don't say anything about where we came from, okay?" I whispered to him.

„Sis', we know you like you know us. We thought you have a plan and that's the reason why you still didn't tell anything about us, so don't worry. When you want to tell them, we will be there with you" I loved him so much because of these things.

„GOOD MORNING!" burst through the door our third part.

„I thought you will have a hangover" I narrowed my eyes.

„Haruta gave me some pills and it disappeared" he explained to us and a huge smile found its way on my lips.

„So, Haruta."

„Yeah, she is nice" nodded Lucas.

After that I stood up from the table and headed to the deck, plans already formed in my head.

„What's with the creepy smile?" asked Ace.

„My smile is not creepy, cowboy."

„Oi!"

„What are you doing?" came to us Thatch.

„Thatch! Ace said that my smile is creepy!" I sniffled while I was hugging him.

„Ace, you are rude! Talk like that to a lady. Hush, darling. Ace is just a jerk" reassured me the commander.

„Thank you, Thatch. You are a real gentleman" I smiled at him and when he wasn't looking I stretched my tongue out childishly at Ace.

„Hey!"

„Anyway, guys, Have you two any knowledge if Haruta has a boyfriend or something like that?"

„No, why?" shook his head Thatch.

„Great!" I yelled happily.

„What's great, yoi?" for a moment, I froze when I heard Marco's voice.

„I think Cat-chan want to play match-maker" grinned the 4th commander.

„Aren't you the one who should look after a boyfriend?" asked Ace.

„Marco, Thatch I hope you and Pops have a candidate who should fill the second commander's title" I said, my voice dark.

„We have Ace, yoi."

„Not so long."

And with that a girly scream let its way out from the freckled-boy's throat.

* * *

**That's it. Ace and Cat will pick up some fight with each other, but it won't really be fighting, most likely bickering :D Guys, I have to say you are amazing. I never thought, that this story will has so many followers/favoring, especially review. You make me real happy :) Thank you for reading this ^^**

**Thanks for following and favoring to HoneyGrl, terfa, TheHeartsPath, bsdurler, DragonClanMaster and kara reader!  
**

**Review answers:**

**mittensx7768: ****There will be more sweet moments, I promise, but like you see, Marco is a little skeptical and suspicious, but a real cat know her way to a bird ;) **

**Greawenn: ****Thank you! :D Both idea good for a tattoo, I know XD I love my tattooes and it would be so cool if I could have Law's tattoo as well, but my mom isn't a real fan of it. I don't even know myself how could I got her to let me have these two, but I am not complaining :D About the birthday special, yeah. I wanted to write some fluff. Cat must got a big gift, after all ;) I am sure he will shocked when he see it. Or he will jump at her *smirking* THank you for your reviews and your greeting ^^  
**

**ichigo1508:****Thank you for your words ^^ I am happy you liked it ^^ No, the Nekomata isn't an ordinary cat. It's one of the lot of legend in the Japanese mitology :) There are so many tale about it and a lot of picture ^^**


	11. Is this count as a harassment?

**I am sorry guys. I am horrible, 'cause I didn't upload so long, but I lost a little faith in myself. It was hard to bring myself to begin to upload stories, because I had a ton of story on my laptop, but these are the ones I found good or at least bearable. I don't want to beat a path to be a writer, I just want to the people who are interested in this story enjoy this. Not more, not less. I am still not American or British, neither live in a country which' official language is English. I am a Hungarian, who didn't practice with the language for about 2 or 3 years and it's a lot of time. SO please, if you want to read a story with perfect English sentences, sop reading right now and close this page. I am still looking after a Beta-reader and when I'll find one, I'll let you know, but until then, deal with my mistakes. I am a human, I make mistakes.**

**I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Then again, who is still reading this, I hope you'll enjoy this. Let's begin ^^**

* * *

„You know, I think I want to get back my old, calm times" I muttered sleepily to my brothers.

„Why? I love being here!" laughed Lucas loudly, which I didn't appreciate.

You see, being with the Whitebeard pirates have their pros and cons. The last one month was awesome, because we've learnt a lot of things about them, but the most important: they were brutally loud. Almost every night they drank and it didn't matter, that the next morning almost every one of them were whining about the headache, the next night they continued. Back home I went to some parties, of course, but that was just too much. I wanted to go to an island and fast.

I left Matt to deal with the loud Lucas while I was looking for Marco. I smiled bitterly, because our relationship was like my IPhone: I didn't have iPhone. But that was all right, because I was younger than him, though I didn't even know how old was he, neither the other pirates. I tried to figure it out, believe me. He was kind to us and showed everything we needed to know, but I was sure, that he was still suspicious and I totally understood it. We didn't speak about our past; at least not so often and we didn't go into so much detail.

My eye was healing nicely, it was only wounded, which was itching so much, but I didn't complain. The strips were still around my head, but I took it off more often. As I was so deep in my thoughts, I noticed a blonde hair-purple shirt combo.

„Marco!" I yelled after him and when he turned around I saw that he was speaking with Thatch. „Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

„Not at all" shook his head Thatch.

„What is it, yoi?"

„Ah, right. Could it happen, that you know when we will arrive to an island?" I asked hopefully.

„Hahaha! Cat-chan, you don't like on the ship?" nudged my side Thatch playfully.

„It's not like that. I need an island and I need it fast" I sighed and Marco raised an eyebrow at me.

„Why?"

„I want to go to find some peace in a forest or something."

„If I remember correctly, the last time you went into a forest, you lost your eye, yoi."

„Now that hurt Marco" I put my hand on my heart with a fake gasp. „And I want to point out, that I am a Nekomata. So I can protect myself."

„And? Will you hiss at whatever will attack you, yoi?" smirked the blonde at me.

„At least my hissing might be more scary than your chirping" don't blame me, I couldn't miss that.

„Hahahaha! Marco, you just got burned!" laughed at the surprised commander Thatch.

„So. Can I get an answer?"

„I think a little more suffering will be good for you, yoi" chuckled the blonde while he was walking away.

„Aw come on! Don't be so cruel!" I whined after him. „Pops! Marco is being mean!"

„Oi!"

„Son, be nice" said Whitebeard and I tried not to laugh at the commander's face.

„What's going on?" arrived Ace as well.

„Marco doesn't want to tell me when we will arrive to an island" I told him.

„Why?"

„That's what I want to figure out."

„Don't mind him, he just got burned by Cat-chan" chuckled Thatch.

„Nice!" grinned the freckled boy and patted my head.

„Are there even someone who is on my side, yoi?"

„Relax, Marco. I am on your side. If you don't want to tell me, then don't" I smiled at him and turned around to walk away.

„A few more hours, yoi" muttered the blonde and I grinned triumphantly.

„Thank you, commander, I appreciate it" I nodded at him and went back to my brothers. „We will land in a few hours."

„Okay. I heard what happened. You know you'll drive them crazy with your mood-changes" laughed Matt at me.

„Really? It didn't cross my mind" I smirked.

„What? Cat is manipulating people again? I think we discussed this, young lady" scolded me Lucas.

„But Lucas~! They are just asking for it" I whined.

„You watched too much Criminal Minds, CSI and stuff like that" said Matt.

„You were watching them with me" I defended myself. „You know, I miss JARVIS" I sighed.

„Yeah, I miss my laptop too" nodded in agreement Lucas.

„I still can't believe that you just named your computer after that A.I." shook his head Matt.

„He is cool! I wish I can have a machine like him" murmured. „Maybe if I'll meet with Franky he could build it."

„Don't even think about it. We have enough problem to figure out how we can save them. First thing, first."

Matt was right. We needed to plan something to avoid the death of 3 people, we tried to come up with something but there was always something which screwed up the whole thing. I hated the fact that 3 brains couldn't figure out anything. Fortunately we hadn't met with Blackbeard yet, I couldn't imagine my behaviour around him. I just hated that man so much.

„You are right, we need to focus. Listen, the 3 of us have a week to come up with something and after the week, we'll sit down and discuss them" I suggested.

„Okay, I agree with it" nodded Matt and Lucas together.

After that I went back to my room to change, but my senses become aware. I wasn't alone in the room.

„Calm down, yoi" spoke up Marco.

„What are you doing in my room?"

„I could ask, why are the three of you whispering when you think nobody are watching?" threw back a question the commander.

That wasn't good, he saw us. Shit.

„If I say it's for the crew's sake, would you believe me?"

He eyed my warningly I needed everything not to shudder under his gaze.

„What about the crew, yoi?"

„Marco, please, I know we appeared suddenly and sometimes we act weird, but we don't mean any harm for you guys. We…*sigh* we want to avoid some things and I need you to trust us, so we can help. We can't concentrate if you don't let us. You will understand when the time comes, but until that, it's better if you don't know anything. I know it sounds weird and I just can't ask you to trust us, but at least trust me" I begged him, while I was shaking inside. If he didn't trust me, then everything had screwed up already.

He remained silent for a few minutes, but after that he walked towards me while I was moving back, until I hit the wall. At that time I realized why were afraid of him the marines. His toned body radiated dominance and strength, his hands landed on the wall beside my head. My heart was pounding hard and I couldn't decide because of the excitement or fear. The tables turned: I was the bird and he was the cat. His intense light blue eyes were burning into mine and I wanted to hide under a blanket.

„You say you don't mean any harm for us, but can I believe you, yoi?" his voice seemed deeper than usual.

„Y-yes" shit, I stuttered.

He lifted his hand from the wall and directed it to my face. I flinched because memories came back: I didn't want to be slapped again. His hand had frozen for a moment, but he continued and removed the straps from my face. He gently stroked the scars and spoke up:

„Open your eyes, yoi."

I did as he commanded and I stared into his orbs.

„If a wolf would attack you again, I'd save you again. You asked for my trust and I give it to you. You are our nakama and I believe when you say you'll help us, yoi. I don't know what kind of happenings you want to avoid, but if it's for the crew's sake, I'll let you to do it. I know it must be important, because you weren't that serious since you are with us. You can come to me if you want to talk about it, but don't forget…" he leaned to my ear. „…if you cause harm, you will be familiar with some of my punishments, yoi."

My eyes went wide and I gulped. He sounded serious, but I couldn't help with the shudder that went through my spine.

„Did you understand me?"

„Yes."

„Yes…what?" he asked with a demanded tone.

„Yes, c-commander."

„Just how I like, yoi" chuckled into my ear the blonde and after that he walked out of my room.

When he disappeared, my knees gave up and I fell onto the floor.

„What the fuck was _that_?"

* * *

**Marco you bad boy! *chuckling* I enjoyed writing this chapter. First I didn't know what to write, but I begun to type and it's just gave itself :D **

**Another thing: Guys, if you didn't see the Avengers or Thor 2 until now, watch it. I am totally on the topic. Honestly, if I feel a little down, I just put the Avengers Bloopers on the screen and I laugh so hard, I nearly fall from my seat. Those actors are great! I spoke about it with my friends and they were like: "Oh, Thor! He is so big and blonde and handsome!" I was silent and they asked me why and I was like: "Sorry, I was just drooling over Loki/Tom Hiddleston." And after that they were saying that but he don't have muscles and things like that. That pissed me a little, but then again, I understand that. They asked me what would I do if I'd met with Tom Hiddleston and I said that: "I think I'll just let him be. I know he is kind to the fans, but I don't want to disturb him. But if I could have a chance, I'd most likely sit down with him for a coffee or a tea and discuss about books." I love reading and I love speaking about books, so yeah. But of course I never got that chance, so I let it slip. Sorry, it was a little off from the point, but I just wanted to write it down.**

**Thanks to insanity122, missNOBODYa.  and kitsunlover for favoring and/or following the story. I want to thank to kitsunlover for favoring me! ^^**

**Review answer:**

**ichigo1508:**** Thank you for your review, you gave me a push to write the new chapter :) Yeah, she love them so much ^^ I am happy you love it and again, thank you for your reviev ^^  
**


	12. Who the hell is he?

**Because of the late update, I decided to write another chapter :) I hope you guys will enjoy it ^^**

**Warning: not correct english sentences.**

* * *

„Sis'? Are you okay? You look pale" said Matt to me when we docked. Until then I didn't show up.

I looked around and saw Marco was smirking at me.

„Y-yeah, nothing to worry about. Where will you go on the island?" I asked them.

„Don't know, I think I'll just hang around" murmured Lucas lazily.

„Matt?"

„I will help with the supply. We are a huge crew, they always need some help with it" and with that he grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him away.

„Cat-chan, what will you do?" slung an arm around my shoulders Thatch.

„I think I'll go into a bookstore and after that I'll just follow my foot" I shrugged.

„Just make sure you won't turn into a stray cat, yoi."

„Don't worry, you aren't that lucky. Gentlemen, au revoir!" I waved at them and got off of the ship.

You have no idea how good was to feel something solid under my feet. I sighed contentedly and made my way towards the city. The island looked normal, but then again, what was normal in the One Piece? I didn't let my guard down, because there was a chance to have some marines around the city. It felt nice to be alone for a little, so I had to bring out everything what I could from the situation. First, I went to the clothes store, because I was tired from wearing huge shirts and long jeans. As I stepped in, I instantly found my type of clothes so I headed there. I never was too delicate about my clothing, so I grabbed shorts, some tank tops and shirts and I went into the changing room. As I was trying them, I looked into the mirror and I realized that I must choose that kind of tops which didn't show my left shoulder blade. Dammit, phoenix. I groaned in frustration, but managed to pick up some which hid my back. When I finished, I was wearing a farmer shorts with a purple top, which showed some cleavage, not that I had huge breasts, though. After all, I was from the Earth. I chose a cream coloured sandal and paid for them.

After that I was looking after a bookstore, but the one I found was so cheesy. I know, that it has been just a shop, but still. I just didn't like the fancy things, so I went into the city further, when three familiar figure approached to me.

„Yo, Cat!" greeted Ace with a grin.

„Hello, commanders" I chuckled.

„I see you found some clothes" pointed at my bags Thatch.

„Yeah, fortunately it only took 20 minutes, so now I am looking for a bookstore."

„There was one, yoi" said Marco.

„But it's just look so fancy" I scoffed. „I know it's just a bookstore, but I rather like the old, simple stores. They have some kind of eradiation."

„Do you mind the company?" asked Thatch and my 'being-alone' time was over.

„Not at all" I smiled and we have begun to walk again. „So, Ace…you don't cause any trouble yet. Are you sick?"

„Hey! I am not that handful!"

„Yes you are" agreed the other two commanders.

„Old men" muttered Ace and I laughed at them, when I saw Marco's look.

„Sorry" I murmured.

„Miss, are you interested in prediction?" appeared in front of me a man. He was wearing a huge, black coat and the hood hid his face. I knew he was a man because of his voice.

„Uhm, not really" I answered and a strange feeling crept up on me, but I tried to ignore it.

„It's sad to hear…maybe I'll try it with your brothers" he said and turned around.

„Wait! How do you know about my brothers? Don't you dare to do with them something!"

„I wouldn't even dream of it. After all, you might be able to change the future" for that, my eye went wide.

„How-? Who are you?"

„Cat? Do you know him?" asked Ace and when I looked at them, I saw Marco instantly got that I didn't want them to hear it.

„Let's go, yoi."

„Wait! What's with the creepy guy?" whined Ace.

„Yeah! What if he'll hurt our Cat-chan?" asked Thatch.

„She will hiss him away" chuckled the blonde and waved at me.

„What do you want from me? How-?"

„You aren't from this world."

I stood there speechless. How could he know? Was he stalking on us or what? It just didn't make any sense.

„You wonder how I can know this."

„No, I was just thinking about freakin' pink unicorns! Of course I want to know!" okay, I admit, I wasn't calm.

„Calm down, child. I won't hurt you, but you need to listen to me. You decided to change the future, but that doesn't mean you will. Of course you can, but you need to be aware of everything. You'll need strong bonds, to count on some people. If you change their future, it will be unpredictable, but I think you already know that."

„Okay, how do you know all these things?"

„It's not so important, but you must not let the marines to figure out you 3. Even if you'll get your wanted posters, be sure to won't let them know anything."

I just stood there shocked. A total stranger appeared and said these things.

„You lost your eye, right?" he asked suddenly.

„Yes."

„Good. My wolf did the job" he nodded.

„Your wolf…" I muttered. „YOUR WOLF?" I screamed when his words sunk into my mind, but he wasn't there anymore.

He freakin' DISAPPEARED! Okay, I didn't know what kind of feelings went through me, but either of them was nice, I am sure about it. And I was sure as hell, that next time I'll choke that cloaked man with his own internal organs.

* * *

I stood in front of his door. I didn't know I'll need him so soon, but then again, he might could help.

„Come in, yoi" I heard after I knocked.

„Uhm…hey there, Marco" I greeted him silently and his head shot up.

„Cat? What are you doing here, yoi?"

„Remember when you said I can come to you?" he nodded. „Now, I am here."

„Because of that man?"

„Yeah" I admitted.

„You didn't seem to know him" he declared.

„No. But… he knows about us! He knows about everything! He said that his wolf did his job to make me half blind! Who the hell is he?!" my voice trembled.

„Take a deep breath, yoi" commanded Marco. „What do you mean about the wolf?"

„What I said! He said that his wolf did the job. Because of him I am half blind! And I don't even know the reason! He just told me that we might not be able to avoid those things and then just disappeared! He left me in the dark and right now I don't know what to do! Why? Why dragged me into that fucking hole Matt and Lucas? Why couldn't just stay on their butts?" I walked around the room like a caged animal, but I forced to stop when Marco placed his hands on my shoulders.

„Again, deep breath" I did as he said. „Are we good?" I nodded. „Okay. I don't know what's happening, but next time we meet with him, he'll find something else to spend his time, rather than clawed out people's eyes by his wolf, yoi. You'll be able to do whatever you plan to do and I'll help you if you let me. Maybe it had to happen that your brothers dragged into the whole or whatever you were saying, yoi."

_„Had to happen? Not let he marines know who we are? Unpredictable future…"_

„Oh. My. God" I whispered in disbelief.

„What?" frowned at me Marco.

„I'll need to find Hawkins."

* * *

**Thanks to Greawenn for favoring the story! ^^**

**Review answer for you Greawenn: I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapters ^^ Yeah, he became a little aware of Cat, if you know what I mean ;) Yay, you like Tom Hiddleston too! I like his personality, of course what I saw in the videos. I want to watch the War Horse too. I know he didn't act too much in it, but still. Though, today I bought the book, so I think I'll read that first :) Yes, I heard about that film, it came into our country on the last week. I want to watch it, but first I need to see the Captain America 2 :D Of course I'll see with the original voice, because he sure has a good one. I suggest you to look aftert on the Google when he read poems or stories. It's amazing! *.***


	13. Broken heart, new meeting, divisions

**Yay! I uploaded one more chapter~! I really should study because tomorrow I'll have my Microbiology exam, but oh well :D**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences.**

* * *

„So we need to meet with Hawkins?" asked Matt after I told them what happened.

„Yes, think about it: he is a magician, he might be able to help us with some information."

„Well, I think it's a good idea, but we aren't leaving the crew, are we?" panicked a little Lucas.

„No" I shook my head. „We have a better chance if we stay with the crew to gather some info. After all, it's a Yonko's crew" I chuckled.

A sudden noise cut through our conversation.

„WE ARE GOING INTO THE TOWN FOR A PARTYYYYYYYY~!" yelled Ace and a grinning Thatch followed him.

„Party? Again?" I groaned.

„Now you mention, I didn't see you drunk yet" looked at me the 4th commander.

„Don't even think about it! I was drunk twice in my life and I don't plan to give it a third time."

„You were drunk?" gaped at me my brothers.

„Yeah" I nodded.

„Why didn't you tell us? Or at least me! I know Lucas would patted your back, so why?" asked Matt.

„Hey!"

„Uhm…because I have a life too?"

„But we are your brothers!"

Fortunately Haruta saved me when she came to us.

„Hy, guys! Are you ready?" smiled at me the woman.

„Hell yeah!" cheered Lucas and grabbed her arm. I swear I saw her blush.

„We will talk about it more" said Matt and left too.

„Me and my big mouth" I murmured.

„Come on, Cat-chan!" dragged Thatch away and we walked towards the city.

I was wondering why only the commanders came, but didn't complain, I liked them. They were nice with us and treated us well. I was happy that I had the chance to help them, to save them from their terrible future, but then again, the cloaked figure's voice came into my mind:

_„You decided to change the future, but that doesn't mean you will."_

„That creepy bastard" I growled silently, when suddenly Ace took of the strips from my head. „Hey! Give me back! I need it!"

„No, you not. Your scar just fine" he grinned.

„Ace, please!"

„He is right. Your eye is quiet healed and it needs to get oxygen, yoi" spoke up Marco.

„Wow, I didn't know we had a commander who is a doctor" I smirked.

„You don't know me well enough, yoi" smirked back the blonde.

„Same goes to you."

We reached a bar and when we stepped inside, the others froze, but only for a moment. After that they went back to their own business, so we could enjoy ourselves. I looked around and two bright colour caught my attention. A red and a blonde head.

„Sis'" whispered Matt to me.

„Holy shit, they are the Kidd pirates!" I whispered back excitedly. Wire and Heat were with them too. „I can't believe! They are here!"

„Be careful, Cat, you know how brutal they are" patted my head Matt and went to the others.

I stood there for another minute, but then shook my head and went to the counter.

„What do you want, girly?" barked at me the bartender.

„A beer."

„Beer? Are you sure? You might want a little milk or water" at this statement the noise turned down a little. Great. Attention.

„Listen. There are a lot of things what I can use to kill or torture you, though I don't even need a thing to do it" I hissed at him and I felt my pointed ears, tails, claws and fangs came out, my vision sharpened. „Give me that damn beer or you will be like me. The only difference you won't have your other eye" I didn't like when strangers pushed my buttons.

He might see something in my eye, because I immediately got my beer.

„Thank you for the kind service" I snapped at him and sat down.

„See? You hiss them away, yoi" chuckled Marco.

„And you still chirp them away" I laughed.

„I think you got some curious men" nodded at the Kidd pirates' way Thatch.

„I am with you guys~" cooed at them.

„You are so cute!" squeaked the 4th commander, while Marco face-palmed at his nakama's childishness.

* * *

I have to say that night wasn't like the others. The pirates were happy and loud of course, but they acted normal and didn't cause problem. We were joking, drinking and listening to stories. It felt nice, being a part of them. However during the time I noticed something. There was a woman in the bar, sitting alone. Her long, straight, black hair reached her butt, her eyes were like coals, her lips had the colour of red, and her skin was like porcelain. I had to admit, she was beautiful and she repeatedly glanced at Marco. I saw he noticed this as well and didn't try to look away from her gaze. After a time he silently stood up and went to her. She giggled and clung to him; he didn't need anything more and they went upstairs to get a room. My heart sunk at the image. I knew he was a pirate, he was a free man and everything, but it slightly broke my heart. I caught my brothers' eyes as they looked at me with sadness, but I didn't want it. As I was standing up, Thatch spoke.

„Oh, I almost forget to say, you three will be placed in the divisions tomorrow!"

„Great!" smiled Lucas, but his attention turned to me again.

„When?" was the only thing I asked.

„Uhm… I think 10 in the morning."

„Thanks. I'll go back to the ship" I said to them and didn't wait for an answer.

The night was calm, silent and the temperature was pleasant. I stopped in my track when I gazed up at the stars. That was the other thing I loved about that world. The night sky; I could see the stars from almost everywhere and I often lost myself in them. Suddenly I heard some noise and turned around.

„Come out" I yelled at whoever was it. To my great surprise it was none other than Killer himself. „Uhm…Can I help you?"

„That's not exactly the first thing that people say to me" God, his voice was deep and sexy.

„Sorry, should I scream or beg for my life? „ I chuckled and I felt that he was amused.

„Yeah, I am used to it more."

„Holy shit, you just shoot a joke!" I gaped at him and laughed a little.

„What's your name?"

„I am Cathleen Wild, but you can call me just Cat."

„Fit with your tail and ears."

„Yeah…"

„You don't sound like you like the thought" I stated.

„Well, my brothers tricked me to eat the Devil Fruit, so you are right. But I think I start to like it, though" I answered honestly.

„You are part of the Whitebeard pirates."

„And you are the first mate of the Kidd pirates."

„We are in the opposite crew."

„Yeah. So are you going to escort me back to the Moby Dick or what?" I smiled at him which caught him off the guard.

„We should fight, not speak."

„We are pirates. We do whatever we want. If you won't escort me back, then bye" I began to walk away, but I heard his footsteps.

„How did you get that scar?"

„Whoa, straight in the middle, eh? Well, that happened before I eat the fruit. A wolf thought me as his lunch, but Marco saved me from it. Like you see its claw made me blind, but fortunately the orb didn't flow out, so I guess I am lucky."

„You don't seem so shaken up by it."

„I am not the only one who is half blind. I have my limbs, one eye and I am healthy. It's more than enough for me."

He was silent for a little, but then again we speak about Killer. The silence wasn't awkward, it was great, like we were communicating though we didn't speak.

„You don't sound like a pirate" he muttered.

„Should I be offended or get it as a compliment?" I tilted my head.

„Both. You are confusing."

„Please, I am a woman. I was _born_ to be confusing" I giggled. „And hey! We only talk about what? 10 minutes far?" at that we reached the Moby Dick and stopped.

„You are right. Meet me tomorrow" it sounded like a command, but why not? It wasn't like I have someone and Killer seemed to a good friend.

„Hm…okay, but promise me you don't do this because you want to kill or kidnap me."

„You have to figure it out" this time he tilted his head and I swear he was smirking.

„Fine. At 10 I'll be placed in a division, but after that I am free."

„I'll be here, 'night" and with that he walked away.

„Wow, that was interesting" I muttered.

* * *

In the next morning I ate with my brothers. Marco eventually came back and got some pats on his shoulder. Men.

„You okay sis" asked Matt worriedly.

„Yes" I nodded at him.

„So are you guys ready for the event?" hugged me Ace from behind as he snatched some food from me.

„Oh, we need to go already? Great!" yelled Lucas excitedly and bolted through the door.

„I am curious in which divisions will we be placed…" murmured Matt and I agreed with him.

The crew stood on the deck and we were in front of Whitebeard.

„So, you three will be placed into divisions. Let's get through this" he said. „Lucas, you will be in the 12th division, your commander is Haruta.

Oh my God! He wanted to ship them together too? I'll so pull advance from it!

„Matt, you will be in the 16th division" he is good with the pistols, so he will be in good hands. „And Cat, you will be in the-" I'll so pull a lot of pranks with Thatch as my commander. „…1st division."

„YAY! Thatch we will- wait. WHAT?"

„1st division, daughter" repeated it Pop, grinning like a maniac.

I stood there shocked. The 1st? Why? I wasn't that powerful! I could be in another! I didn't want it! Not after yesterday. Marco was playing with me and I wasn't a toy of his, clearly.

„Welcome in the division!" yelled my team mates to me, while Marco was walking toward me.

„Cat, welcome, yoi."

„Commander" I bowed, which shocked everyone.

„Cat-chan?" asked Thatch confused.

„Sorry, Thatch, I thought we would pull a lot of pranks" I pouted.

„You-" begun Marco, but someone cut his speech through.

„Someone is here! I think he is the Kidd pirates' first mate!" yelled to us.

„Oh, Killer? You are here already?" I asked as I run to the railing.

„I told you I'll be here, didn't I? Are you finished?"

„Are we finished?" I turned back to the pirates.

„Why?" asked Ace still shocked.

„Because Killer here to pick me up, geez!" I sighed.

„Gurararara! Yes, we are!" laughed Whitebeard.

„Thanks Pops!" I smiled at him. „Later!" I waved and jumped down to Killer.

„Can we go?" he asked.

„Sure!"

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„She just…she just has a date with KILLER?" screamed Lucas.

„It seems" nodded Thatch.

„But when they spoke?"

„I saw he went after Cat when she left the bar yesterday" answered Haruta.

„Why didn't you tell us?" asked Matt.

„She is a grown up woman, she has her life. If she wants to let him in her life, why not? It's not like she belongs to someone" and she shot an angry look at Marco, who stood there confused.

„Right, but what's with the 'commander' suddenly? She was so cold with that only word" said Ace.

„Whatever caused it, make it up Marco" commanded Haruta.

„I didn't do anything, yoi."

„It doesn't look like it."

* * *

**Thanks to Transformers'BABY for following the story and for favoring both the story and me ^^**

**Review answers:**

**Transformers' BABY: Here is the new chapter ^^ I hope you liked it :)  
**

**missNOBODYa. : If everything go alright, I'll watch it tomorrow, so CAPTAIN AMERCIA! :D (though I'd like to see Loki in it XD)  
**


	14. Date and a little about the past

**Hy guys! I upload another chapter :D My microbiology exam went very well, I got the highest grade :D **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)**

**Warning: Not correct english sentences!**

* * *

You would think Killer was silent while we were walking, but no. I mean sure, he didn't talk that much, but he wasn't silent either. We were walking around the town, not exactly looking after a destination.

„So, the 1st division?"

„Don't even mention it" I growled. „I would like it more if I'd be placed in the 4th or second. Or every else, just not in the first."

„Why?"

„It's my secret~" I grinned and he didn't mention it anymore. „Please, don't get me wrong, but you know I didn't imagine this meeting like this."

„You expected blood, fire and scream?"

„Well, yeah."

„I can always do that" again, that little tone change which let me know he was smirking.

„Don't" I laughed and something caught my eye. „Oh my God! They are so cute!" I ran over to a shop-window where a huge amount of baby Den-Den Mushis were.

„The snails? You didn't see it yet?" asked Killer.

„No, but they are so adorable! Look at that little boy!" I pointed at a little snail, which had purple body and orange shell and he was looking at me.

There were so many and all of them was cute. I was clinging onto the window like it was my last chance to survive. I heard that Killer chuckled, which was quite the sound. I tore my attention from the snails to him and his mask was in my direction.

„We go inside" that command voice. He was so different from what I saw in the anime. I knew he was clever and a little cocky, but I could never imagine him in a situation like that. I nodded and silently followed him.

„Good e- oh" said the salesman as he looked up. „C-can I help you?"

„We want to see those baby Mushis closer" pointed Killer at the aquarium.

„O-of c-course" man, he was so afraid, he practically shook. „Th-they a-are normal Den-Den Mushis, but they are young. If you b-buy one, you'll get a real baby mushi for extra" he whispered hurriedly.

While Killer was enjoying his torture with the seller, I crouched down to the aquarium and watched the snails. They looked funny, some of them were extreme with its pink pointed, green shell. One got my attention: his body was a beautiful blue colour and the shell was pointed, like my fur in my Bengal cat form. He looked a little strange, but kept his eyes on me.

„You found one?" dragged out from my maze Killer's voice.

„More likely he found me" I pointed at the Mushi and Killer snatched him.

„We want this one" he said to the seller and I looked at him like he was crazy.

„Killer what the hell are you doing?"

„Obviously you get a snail. Are you mentally ill?"

„But-"

„I suggest not to fight with that" he said calmly, but his voice slightly turned a little… darker maybe?

I stayed silent and watched as he got the baby mushi like the seller told us. He wrote down the number of my new snail and handed over Killer, who handed them to me. The baby immediately fell asleep knowing he had an owner. The bigger mushi looked at me until I put it in its box to carry him to the ship.

„I-I…thank you, Killer" I smiled at him wholeheartedly.

„Welcome" he nodded awkwardly.

„Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

„Drinking?"

„Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„She is really dating with Killer" said amused Haruta. „Good catch" she giggled.

„Hey!" growled Lucas.

„Why is she dating with him? Until now, she was totally all over…" murmured Matt, but cut down the end.

„All over who, yoi?" asked Marco.

„Sorry, commander. It's classified" smirked the brother.

„Look! They are going in the bar!" pointed Thatch at them.

„I'll buy the drinks, since you got me the snails and I don't want to hear any resistance" declared Cat.

„You are still confusing" said Killer.

„I am still a woman" chuckled the girl. After that, Killer grabbed her and tossed her to the nearest wall, Cat's hands above her hand, unable to run.

„You said that yesterday as well. I have the chance to rape you right here, right now, because you are a woman. Why do you think I won't do it?"

Before the Whitebeard pirates had the chance to move, they heard Cat's laugh.

„So, you always ask out the girls, buy them something then rape them in the middle of the street? Wow, Killer, you are the ladies' man!" she tried to contain her laughter, but clearly failed. „Sorry, sorry, okay, so you want to make this serious, then I don't want you to leave the island disappointed" hissed the girl and in an instant her ears, tail, claws appeared, her eye turned into a yellow cat eye.

She bit Killer's arm causing to release her and jump on him. Now she was on a top of him and his hands pinned down by her claws.

„Why are you holding back? You are stronger than me, you can easily throw me about 10 meters far."

„I might like the position" said Killer.

„They are going to have sex in the middle of the street?" gasped Ace.

„He turn my little sister into a shameless woman!" cried Lucas into Haruta's shoulder, while the commander patted him on the head.

Marco stood there frozen. He didn't understand what was that feeling in his stomach, while Cat was sitting on that first mate. It made his blood boil and wanted to tear his head off. He thought back when she said „_Commander_"; Ace was right, she sounded distant and he didn't know the reason.

„Now, we will drink or what?" Cat's voice snapped him out from his daze.

„You are not only confusing, but crazy as well" sighed Killer and with that he stood up, tossed Cat over his shoulder and walked into the bar.

„You jerk! Put me down! Are you hearing me? Don't act like you don't hear me! I'll tear off from your head that damn helmet!" screamed Cat while she was struggling in the first mate's hold.

„They look so cute!" squealed Haruta.

„No, they don't, yoi" growled Marco.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

„Well, Killer, I have to say, that I enjoyed the day" I said to him when we were walking back to the Moby Dock.

„Yes, it wasn't so bad."

Honestly…is there something that causes a man to tell what's on his mind? No, I know there isn't.

„I begin to understand the reason why you don't have girlfriend…" I muttered.

„Here, take this" he gave me a piece of paper and I saw on it some number.

„Is this…?"

„I have yours, so if you want to talk call me. I'll call you if I'll have the time."

„Don't let Kidd drive you into craziness" I giggled and he sighed.

„That warning is a little too late."

„At least I try" I chuckled. „So, you guys are leaving?"

„Yes, we need to go, after all there are people who'll be afraid of me, not like you."

„Sorry I am not scared of you. Next time, I'll try to greet you with a horrified scream."

„You better be" he chuckled as well. „Farewell, Cathleen" said Killer and walked away. „Don't let someone rape you!"

„Relax, I won't go screaming around: „Rape me!" with that I climbed back on the ship and instantly I gulped.

There were 2 brothers of mine with a black aura. Uh-oh.

„Hello, my dearest brothers! How are you today?" I asked nervously and when they didn't answer I run away screaming. „Pops! Matt and Lucas want to hurt me!" I hugged his leg. I mean…I tried to hug his leg.

„Gurararara! They are just worried about you, daughter. After all, you were with someone from another crew" laughed at me.

„But he was nice!"

„Really? When he wanted to rape you?" screamed Thatch suddenly.

„Wanted to…Were you spying on me?" I asked angrily.

„Thatch" growled Ace.

„You too?"

„Me three!" grinned Haruta happily.

„You are forgiven" I smiled at her.

„Yay!"

„I want an explanation why one of my division's members spent the day with someone from an enemy's crew, yoi?" he walked up to us.

Great, I needed him so much there. I turned around to face him and bowed again.

„I am sorry, commander. I should ask you, but the captain said that we were done, so I assumed there wasn't anything what I should do, so I went with Killer."

„That's not what I meant, yoi."

„Yesterday after I left the bar, Killer came after me and we talked a little. When he escorted me back, he asked to meet with him today and I agreed" I explained to him.

„After he tried to rape you, you still spent your time with him, yoi."

_„He was spying on me too?! Why?"_ I thought.

„If he wanted to rape me, he'd already do that yesterday when there were only the two of us" I answered.

„Why are you protecting him?"

„Why do you care?"

„You are my nakama, of course I care, yoi."

„Nakama, huh?" I muttered. „Very well, then. Next time, if I go somewhere with someone, without you guys, it means that I want to be alone with that someone, so I'd appreciate if you don't stalk on me. I have my own life, which only belong to me. At least respect that" I said and went to my room.

As I stepped inside a huge amount of white fluff run into my room as well.

„Hey, Stefan!" I smiled at him and scratched his ear, while he was nuzzling into my leg. „I don't want to hurt their feelings, just…it's so painful to be near him when he look like me as a sister. But it doesn't matter. I've been rejected many times before, it's not like there is a difference this time. Honestly, he turned me down before the confessing, so it might be a good thing I won't need to embarrass myself" I chuckled sadly. „One more thing which cause me pain doesn't matter beside the many other, right?"

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„Marco" called after the commander Matt, beside him was a rather serious Lucas.

„Yes?"

„Can we talk a little?"

„Of course, yoi" nodded the blonde and when they went into the mess hall, there was Haruta, Thatch and Ace.

„You came as well, good" nodded Matt.

„What's the matter?" asked Haruta worriedly.

„We would like to speak about Cat" spoke up Lucas.

„She didn't want to hurt any of you guys, but there are some things that you have to understand about her" said Matt, with that the pirates exchanged glances. „She is a good girl and we don't say this because she is our sister. Honestly, we are rather confused sometimes when it comes to her."

„Why? You are her brothers" frowned Ace.

„Well…We weren't the 'good big brothers' for her. We had a rough family and I mean it. Our father was an alcoholic, but he loved us, that's a fact. Our mother loved us as well, but there wasn't a single day that she didn't bring up at least one thing that we didn't do correct in our life. She always said we won't success anything in our life and we are useless. Our father left us and came back again. It was a vicious circle and we left Cat in it for about 3 years."

„What? How could you do that? She is your sister! You have to do anything for her!" Ace nearly shouted this.

„Because of our upbringing we were like our last name: wild. We got into many fights, caused troubles, hurt the one's we loved. But there was something, more like someone who changed us a little: Cat. She was so sweet and kind. She smiled at everyone, talked to everyone, though at home, alone in her room she was always crying but the next morning she greeted us with her bright smile" Lucas' voice trembled, the memories came back.

„After a rude fight with our parents we packed our things with Lucas and left the house. I won't forget Cat's screaming and crying not to leave her. She grabbed our shirts but we yanked away from her. We were so angry at our parents that we didn't care" continued Matt. „I can say that was our life's biggest mistake. I don't know what exactly happened in those 3 years, but one thing is sure: Cat's earlier bright, beautiful smile, her warm personality disappeared. What I see in her eye now is the insecurity, fear, mistrust and sadness. We returned 2 years ago and we only saw her real smile 2 or 3 times, I guess. She tries to keep distance though she makes friends, but they aren't really friends. She doesn't drink that much because our father and she act rough to keep away everyone, however she easily gets hurt emotionally. That 3 years broke her, I know and if someone gets close to her and broke her again, she won't recover, I just know" with that, Matt sat down and buried his face in his hands.

The mess hall filled with a heavy silence, everyone tried to conceive what the twins just old to them. Haruta was wiping away her tears, Ace tried not to punch the brothers, Thatch wanted to hug Cat and Marco…Well in his mind clicked some things what she didn't understand in Cat.

He stood up and went to her room. After knocking he didn't hear a word so he slowly opened the door and smiled a little. Cat laid on her bed, using Stefan as a pillow. When he stepped into the room, the dog's head shot up, ready to growl but when he saw it was just Marco, he calmed down. The blonde noticed her tears strained cheeks, her curled up position. He sat down on the bed and stroked her face gently, but her eyes immediately opened and yanked away from his touch.

„Shhh, it's just me, yoi" tried to calm her down.

„What are you doing here?" asked the brown haired girl.

„I wanted to apologize if I hurt you, yoi."

„Whoa, there commander" smirked Cat.

„That's enough. Don't try to hide behind your sarcasm" commanded Marco and Cat's body stiffened.

„I don't know what you are talking about" mumbled the girl.

„You know very well. We are your friends, don't try to push away us, because we'll come back and try again until you accept us, yoi. You are sticking with us, so let us know you. We won't hurt you in any way, yoi" he watched as Cat stared at him.

She looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

„It's not that easy you know? It's hard for me and I need time. Not so much, just a little" she whispered.

„Don't worry, you get it, yoi. Can we begin afresh?" offered Marco but Cat didn't answer, at least not verbally. She climbed on his lap and hugged him tight.

„I am sorry. I didn't want to be a burden, I am sorry, please don't be mad at me" she said and his hands closed around her feminine body.

„You are not a burden, yoi. You are our friend and we look after you" he murmured into her hair. She nodded but didn't let him go and he didn't want to end the hug either.

Soothingly he drew small circles on her back, but after a while he noticed her even breathing. When he looked down he found Cat asleep.

„I've never met a woman like you before, yoi" he kissed her hair and leant on the wall to let her sleep and after a while, he was sleeping as well.

* * *

**Wow! It's a long chapter o.o**

**So, we know something about Cat's past. I it in it because it's similar to my own. Yeah, I got it from that. The end turned to be a little sad and serious, but there must be something like that and Marco saved the day. Also, I can imagine Killer to be like that on a date :D **

**Yesterday I watched the Captain America 2. I was alone, but I didn't care :D My father was too tired because of work, but I enjoyed it so much :D I wanted to see it with my friends, but since I am at home, I couldn't. But it was cheaper, so yay :D**

**Thanks to tururur, imaginary addict and ShikaTemaXX for following and favoring the story ^^**

**Review answers:**

**missNOBODYa. :**** Yes! I saw the 'after' part! I want a scepter like that!  
**

**Transformers' BABY****: I hope you'll like this chapter as well and thank you for the review ^^  
**

**Greawenn: Yeah, he was a dick, but he made it up in this chapter :D And later there will be more Killer and I do a little spoiler, there will be Law as well, but only the later chapters. He will get a huge act in the story :D I don't know why, but I am attracted to who have a deep and sexy voice. It just sends shiver down my spine :D Thank you for your support, I did the exam well, though I was very nervous :3**


	15. Getting into a 'chick-fight'

**I finished this week. Exams every day though the semester still going on but today is my last day. Yay! :D **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences and a lot of cursing!**

* * *

„Try to focus on your wings, yoi" told me Marco.

Currently we were on the desk and we were trying to practice with my Devil Fruit's powers. I wanted to call out only my wings in my human form, but it was so hard.

„If you be able to call out the ears, tail, etc., then you should be able to call the wings too, yoi."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my back; I imagined the feeling of the air kiss my skin, the wind blows my hair…

„What's with the creepy smile, sis?" asked Lucas and broke my thoughts.

„You jerk just unbalanced my focus on the wings!" I screamed at him.

„Whoa, relax!" moved back my brother.

„She is practicing about 2 hours long, so I think she is a little irritated" chuckled my blonde commander.

„Really Marco? I wouldn't think" answered Lucas sarcastically.

„I think we should finish it for today. Tomorrow we will try again, yoi" said Marco to me.

„But… you always do it like it's nothing" I pouted.

„You only have your powers about how long? 2 months?"

„I don't care! I want to control it fully and I want it right now!" yeah, I wasn't nice when something didn't go well.

„And your dominant side came alive" grinned Matt.

„Your problem?" I frowned at him.

„Whoa, Cat-chan that's a dangerous look you have" walked up Thatch.

„Sorry, sorry, I didn't sleep last night" I rubbed my eye.

„You talked with Killer again?" chirped Haruta.

„Wha-? N-no" I denied.

„Your blush tell us something else" teased me Lucas.

„So what if I talked with him? He is my friend, I have every right to talk to him."

„A friend?"

„Yes. We talked about it…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_„Puru puru puru~" ringed my snail._

_„Hello, Killer!"_

_„Cathleen" greeted the blonde man._

_„How's your trip?" I asked him yawning._

_„We just executed a village, so it's going very well."_

_„I swear, beside you there is only a few people who can say this so easily" I laughed._

_„Oi! You are speaking with your bitch again?" that was Kidd._

_„I am not his bitch Kidd" I growled._

_„Shut up wench! I wasn't speaking to you!"_

_„Oh yeah, okay then. Killer, did you know that your captain is a self-centred bastard, with a big stick in his ass? And I would suggest you a great shop in an island! They have a lot of nail polish and rouge as well. I think purple and brown would look good on you."_

_„Why you little…"_

_„Enough!" that was Killer. I think he got tired of our childish antics. „Kidd, she isn't my bitch, girlfriend, wench or anything like that. She is just a woman, who has her brain in place and I can speak with her, what means she is vary from you."_

_„Thank you Killer!" I said blithely._

_„And you, Cathleen. Once again speak with Kidd like that, I'll kill you" that dark voice again._

_„Okay, sorry Killer" I pouted. „But Kidd was the one who started!"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

„So, you're just friends?" asked Thatch.

„Yeah, he is my talking-buddy" I nodded. „Though, it's fun to mess with Kidd through the Den Den Mushi" I grinned.

„All of everyone, you choose a slightly psychopath pirate to talk? He was right, you are crazy" said Lucas.

„He isn't psychopath" I defended him.

„They are killing innocent people and tortured them" declared Matt.

„Well… maybe a little?" chuckled.

„Girl, you are something" grinned Thatch.

„Come on, we are going into the village to eat something, yoi" motioned Marco to follow him and all of us went after him, though I changed into my Bengal cat form, because it was warmer. After all, we travelled around winter islands. I run after Marco, climbed up on his clothes and curled around his neck. He radiated warm and not hot air like Ace. I tried to curl around his neck as well, but it was too hot, so I decided to stay at Marco.

After our encounter, my attitude changed a little. I opened up to them and they greeted me happily. They were my family and I wanted to protect them at any cost. I got close to Marco as well. The new start helped a lot and I was grateful for it. He treated me calmly, but when I needed, he said some harsh word and immediately I went back to myself. He didn't mind me to curl up around him, so I didn't stop it. My brothers told me we looked like a couple, but I just laughed. It hurt me a little that we were just 'siblings' but I accepted it and that was the right thing to do.

„That's not fair! Marco has a living-scarf! I want one too!" pouted Thatch.

„Get your own, yoi" smirked the blonde. „ I even get a little massage."

„Massage? What are you-" I began, but he went to scratch me under my chin. „_Purr~"_

„Is she seriously purrs?" gaped everyone at me, but I was too busy to enjoy Marco's attention.

„Oh, it's so good~" I sighed happily, my tail flailed happily.

„See? I told you, yoi."

„You traitor" muttered Thatch.

„Don't… argue… Marco, stop this~!" I whined a little, but didn't do anything to actually stop him.

„Sis' don't let me tell you how this just sounded" laughed Matt with that I snapped out from the heaven and I jumped over to Thatch, who greeted me happily.

„I have a living-scarf too!" yelled the 4th commander.

„You just had to say that, yoi" sighed Marco, while I was burying my face in Thatch's scarf to cover my embarrassment, though cats don't blush.

We continued our way to a place to eat and we ended up in a rather elegant restaurant.

„We always come here when we are on the island, so we thought you might enjoy it too" smiled at us Haruta and when we stepped inside I just stared. The waiters and waitresses were all wearing traditional Japanese clothes.

„That's so awesome" I whispered.

„You should change back sis'" suggested Matt and I did it though I was cold in my human form.

„Commanders!" greeted them a deep voice. The man was at the same height as Marco, but he had a goatee and moustache and he had his hair pulled backwards, his skin was tanned. His eyes were green and I guessed he was in his 30's.

„Koji! It's good to see you again!" said Thatch happily, while we 3 just stood there awkwardly.

„And who are those 3?" looked at us Koji.

„They are our new members: Cathleen Wild, Matthew Wild and Lucas Wild" introduced us Haruta.

„Hello Mr. Koji, it's nice to meet you. You can call me just Cat" I smiled at him.

„The pleasure is all mine and please, call me Koji. If you don't mind, I'll call you Cathleen; I rather like its sound" he kissed the top of my hand and I just stared at him.

„Uhm… thank you?"

„Koji can you give us a table, yoi?" interrupted Marco with a little annoyance in his voice.

„Of course, please follow me" nodded Koji and brought us to a huge table where we could sit comfortably.

„So what are you, a beautiful woman doing in a pirate crew?" Koji turned to me.

„Excuse me, Koji. I know we only met a few minutes ago, but please stop this behaviour. I am not a whore, nor a woman who could you easily get laid. I am not beautiful either, so stop with the sweet talk and handle me like the others. I am sure you'll get a woman, but not me. Are we clear?" I asked irritably and the pirates burst out laughing.

„I can't believe a woman, beside Haruta turned you down!" hit the table repeatedly Thatch.

„Dude, you got burned too by Cat!" grinned Ace.

„You should know by now, that the woman in our crew not like the others, yoi" chuckled Marco.

Koji looked at me shocked, but he recovered fast and a genuine smile came up on his face.

„It's good to see there are still women, who don't fall into the sweet-talk" smiled the owner. „You choose well" he looked at Marco, who shot a glance at him. „For my rudeness, please accept this dish as a gift."

„Nice, Cat" grinned Ace.

„Don't eat him out from his money" warned him Haruta.

„Sure, sure…"

I giggled quietly and waited patiently for the food while I was scanning the crowd. There were a lot of people who sat and enjoyed their meal. There were men and women as well, but there were also couples and I watched them slightly jealous.

„Are you lonely?" nudged my side Haruta.

„With you guys? Are you kidding?"

„I take it as a compliment" said the woman.

We talked and the air was light around us. We teased each other and let out hearty laughs.

„Hey, Cat… those girls are checking out the boys" whispered Haruta to me.

I looked at a group of girls whose were around my age, but it was hard to tell because of the make-up. They were giggling and whispering while shot glances at the boys. Honestly, I was friendly with the people most of the time, but these kind of antics just killed me. I tried to ignore them, but the giggling just pissed me off, while one of them came to our table.

„Hy boys~! I was wondering if you are pirates?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

„Yes, we are, yoi" answered Marco uncaring.

„That's so great! Would you like to spend some time with us?"

Okay, that was enough for me.

„Why aren't you show up a table with: 'I am a whore! I'll sleep with you free!'" I asked sarcastically.

„I didn't ask you, you ugly monster" snapped at me the girl and the boy's body tensed.

„Neither do I ask you to come here. So I would appreciate if you go back to the other chicks" I hissed at her.

„How dare you little bitch? Are they yours or what?"

„Well, two of them are my brothers, the others are my friends and I think they deserve better than some wear away holes" at that the restaurant became silent and everyone watched our verbal fight, but I was too pissed off to care.

„Why you are a virgin? I think you are, because nobody would like to have sex with you" screamed the girl.

„This is the best what you have? Girl, I am not a virgin. I let you know, that there were a few men, who slept with me. And neither of them were dissatisfied… more likely they didn't want to get out of the bed. And yourself? I bet you slept with hundreds of men. Go somewhere else to fill yourself, because you won't get neither of them, was I clear, bitch?" I growled, my fangs came out and I was ready to attack her.

„Make me!"

That was all I need. I jumped from my seat and tackled her to the ground. She tried to claw me, but I grabbed her neck, while with the other hand I was gripping her hair. She screamed and she was kicking but there was no use. Fortunately, I was sane enough not to hurt her seriously, just to teach her a lesson, but suddenly I was picked up by my waist and she as well.

„That's enough, yoi" chuckled an amused Marco.

„Let go of me! I will make her bald!" I screamed, while Koji was holding the other female.

„You freak! You ruined me!"

„If I am a freak then what are you, you whore?"

„Cat, enough" that was the voice what I knew so well. It was Marco's command voice and I instantly went limp.

„Okay" I murmured.

„So you are his bitch, huh?" asked the girl sarcastically and before I could answer my brothers, Ace and Thatch were around her.

„Want to say that again?" they asked, their voices threatening.

„I think I'll go back with Cat, yoi. I'll see you later, Koji" bid to the owner.

„I am sorry, Koji" I said, my head hung down.

„Okay and don't worry dear Cathleen, I enjoyed this little fight" grinned the man and he walked out of the restaurant.

„You can put me down" I said to Marco, but he only changed my position to bridal style and my face immediately turned red.

„Nah, you'll run back to kill her, yoi" he laughed.

„Sorry I ruined your precious night" I said in a sarcastic tone.

„Who said you ruined my night?" he whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

„I thought you like the 'free nights.'"

He stopped and looked down at me. It was a rude comment from me, but I couldn't help. I noticed he begun to move again, faster than before. We reached the ship and went into my room. I wanted to ask something, but he dropped me on the bed, climbing above me.

„'Free nights', yoi? I am a pirate, of course I get these kind of offers, but I don't take all of them, just if I am really frustrated" he said.

„And you are telling me this…?"

„Recently I got really frustrated" he murmured into my neck and I shivered. His tone was deeper than usual and one of his hands… was it under my shirt?

„Y-your hand" I grabbed it and tried to shove it away, but of course he was stronger than me.

„I am really curious about your technique, yoi."

„What?"

„They didn't want to get up from the bed?" God… I just had to say that at the restaurant.

„W-well, you see…"

„Mhmmm… I am seeing right now, not to mention the feeling, yoi" his hand were smoothing my side and I gasped.

Was he drunk? He was sure messing with me, but it wasn't innocent, not that I was one.

„You act so brave in front of the others, but when there are the two of us, you are just so shy…"

„And you are a wanton sex machine what's the difference?" me and my big mouth.

He chuckled and looked into my eye.

„You are quite something, yoi" he said amused. „Why were you so protective?"

„Seriously? You wanted to have sex with her? I won't stop you, you can go. The door is right there" I pointed at it.

He sat up and brushed his hair with his hand.

„You always make me out of my character, yoi" he muttered and now I was the one who chuckled.

„Mission clear" I bumped my fist and we laughed a little. „I was protective, because… huh… I was protective because you guys are important to me. I think the cat side of my powers is burnt into me" I thought out loud.

„Maybe you are right, yoi" he stood up and went to the door. „Just to let you know, I am the only one who can make you purr."

„You pervert commander!"

* * *

**Thanks to black medusia and Travellingfirefist for following and/or favoring the story ^^**

**Review answers:**

**black medusia: I am sorry for made you cry, but I am glad that I could present those feelings. It's sad, I know, but there are a lot of people out in the world who suffer because of this and I know personally, so they have all of my respect that they can live like that :) I am hoping you enjoyed this chapter as well ^J^  
**

**'guest:Omg i can't wait till law shows up lol i can only imagine what will happen since law is really handsome' I guess you are Greawenn but I am not sure ^^" : Yes, he will have a big role in the story. I already planned those chapters and I can't wait to write them :D**

**Transformers' BABY: I am really happy you enjoyed it :) There will be moments and feelings like that, because that was only a little part from Cat's past.  
**

**xxXxx: I am not sure that 'Wew...' was a good or a bad wew *chuckling* if it's a good I am happy, if it's not, I am trying to improve :)  
**


	16. Baby problems and a story

**My exams began, but fortunately I only have 3. From those I wrote it one today, so only 2 left! Yay!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences!**

* * *

„No."

„Da~"

„I said no."

„Da~ da~"

„What are you, a Russian?" I asked as the baby squealed in my arms.

„I can see the love in its eyes" laughed Ace.

„Don't call him 'it'! He is a baby boy" I hissed at him dangerously.

„Okay, okay" he sulked.

„Daughter, what's in your arms?" asked Pops.

„Well, you see…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I was wandering in the town and tried to save as much as warm I could, because it was freezing cold._

_„Damn Ace… he is running around half-naked like the temperature isn't -5 Celsius…" I muttered. „Why am I again out in this cold?"_

_I didn't get an answer, so I just continued my journey after some supplies._

_„Stupid bird sent me out there… I swear next time he'll change into his phoenix form, I'll tear out a feather from him… or I'll try… Oh, I get it! I'll use a bottle to catch a little blue flame!" I said excitedly, but a sound stopped me._

_It was near to me, but I couldn't figure out its place. I called out my cat ears and focused on the sound which seemed like a baby billow. I walked up to where my ears guided and I found myself in a dirty alley, full of trash. In the middle of a huge amount of garbage, I noticed some movement, so I threw off 2 bags and under there was a red face which was crying the living life out of a little body. Someone just left a baby in an alley, among the trash. I blinked 3 times, because I didn't want to believe it and after that I poked the baby's face, but he has just begun to cry louder._

_„Okay, okay, I am sorry!" I apologized quickly and tried to find out beside the fact that he was in the garbage, why could he cry. Oh, right… he was ass naked. „God! You need clothes!" I yelled and immediately took off my jacket and my sweater; first I wrapped him up in the pullover and lapped up in the jacket. His tears stopped and he looked up to me with his chocolate-brown eyes. „Dude…you got me with your eyes" I declared and run towards the ship, while I was yelling. „FUCK THE SUPPLIES!"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

„You want to take care of him?" asked Thatch.

„If I'd find you in the trash, I would take care of you too, so yes. I'll look after him!" was my answer.

As I was talking to Thatch, the baby pulled my hair harshly.

„Dammit baby, I said no!"

„Gaaaaaaa~!" he yelled happily and I couldn't help, but smile.

„The baby won't freeze, but you will, yoi" said Marco and the blue flames surrounded me. I gasped at that, because I've always wanted to see or feel personally those flames. It was amazing; they radiated warmth and ticklish licked my skin. I giggled a bit and poked one of them. It danced around my finger and then disappeared.

„Thank you, Marco" I smiled up to him.

„Da~"

„I think the baby thanks as well."

„Anytime, yoi" he poked lightly the child's face who caught his finger with his baby hands.

„Gaaaaaa!"

I lifted him up a little, so Marco didn't have to bend down so much.

„I think he likes you" I giggled.

„Everyone like me" he smirked.

„So confident. Want to hold him?" I asked and he nodded unsurely. „Be careful with his head and put your arms around him like this" I guided his arms, so he was holding the baby properly.

„Daaaaaaa~!" wailed with his arms the little boy.

„Well, hello. I am Marco and the one who found you is Cat, yoi" smiled a little the commander. „Even we aren't that cruel to let a baby like you in a dirty alley" he muttered.

I stroked the child's face and he caught my finger too.

„Oi! Don't steal people's finger-" the baby cut through Marco's sentence when he grabbed the blonde's finger again, put it to mine and squealed with his baby delight.

I blushed and looked up at Marco, who was watching me with an unreadable look, but I felt something warm around my hand. He fully took it in his and blue flames surrounded our connected hand. I couldn't speak; it was so peaceful and warm which I didn't feel in my life.

„Ahem" cleared his throat Thatch, which resulted a smack on his head by Haruta.

„You just broke their moment!"

I slipped out my hand from his and took the baby in my arms again.

„I-I just go and… uhm… feed him" I muttered and headed to the kitchen.

I hurried there while my face was on fire.

„He held my hand…" I whispered. „Because of you" I looked down at the baby, who looked back with an innocent expression. „Oooooh, no. Don't come with the I-am-a-baby-and-I-am-cute thing, because it doesn't-" he showed me a toothless smile. „Okay! It works!" I giggled and hugged him.

I tried to find a bottle in the huge kitchen, but with just only one arm, it was a little difficult. I muttered some curses under my breath, because I didn't want the baby to hear them. After what looked like an eternity, I found one and I put down the boy to wash the nursing bottle. I took out a saucepan and poured some milk into it to warm it up. A few minutes later the baby was back in my arms and he was eating soundly from his bottle.

„You are cute, you know, right?" I asked him, but he was too busy with the milk. „But you'll grow up and break girls' hearts too."

„He too?"

„Haruta!" I turned around and saw the female commander.

„You mentioned Marco earlier, right?"

„No."

„Don't lie to me, I know you like him… like? No. Love him" she smiled.

„I-" I wanted to deny, but she was my friend and I wanted to be honest with her; at least in this case. „Yes, you are right. But he doesn't feel the same, so these kind of feelings are deep inside me" I smiled bitterly. „And I can say the same to you with Lucas" her face went red, but she didn't deny it.

„You should try."

„I've got a lot of rejection, so I think I don't want to augment it."

„I have never seen him act like this around anyone. Why not give it a chance?"

„Because it will hurt in the end" it was a fact.

„Love isn't just happiness. You have to pay the cost and after that you will be happy" she was right, but then again, I only felt the bad side of the love so far.

„Gaaaaaa!"

„Sorry, we ignored you" I chuckled at the baby. „I don't want to get hurt. Not emotionally. I bear the physical pain, but not the emotional" I shook my head and walked out with the baby.

* * *

After a week the baby was comfortable with everyone, but mostly he was clinging on Marco, Thatch and me.

„Why doesn't he like me?" whined Lucas, because every time he went close to the baby, he immediately began to cry.

„Maybe he can feel that something is wrong with you" answered Matt.

„You meanie!" pouted at him Lucas.

„But I am surprised that he likes you so much, Cat" said Matt to me while I was throwing up the baby in the air. Of course not too high, but he seemed to like it because of the continuous giggle.

„Yeah, I am surprised as well. You know I don't really like kids at least they aren't in a huge amount, but he is just so cute."

„And he stinks" snorted Ace.

„You are the one who talk. You were a baby once too, please don't let me explain it" I grinned.

„Hell no!" he shouted and run off.

„Low blow, yoi" smirked my commander.

„Last night he slept with you, right? Then it's my turn" I said.

„Yes, but if you want, he can sleep with me again" he offered.

„No, I missed his little body, so he'll stay with me."

„Why not with me?" whined Thatch.

„Because you'd throw him off from the bed, that's why, yoi."

„You are mean too!"

I smiled at them and went to the kitchen to feed him. I used to take care of him and it was like I had my own baby without the pregnancy and the birth-giving.

„Come on, little one, we are going to your night walk" I cooed to him and he made his baby laugh.

On the first night he didn't want to sleep, so he didn't let me sleep either. Great, right? I decided to take a short walk or to feed him again, but when I reached the kitchen, the baby was already asleep and he didn't wake up until morning.

When I stepped out from the mess hall, the deck was empty which a rare sight was, but then again, I didn't complain.

„It looks like everyone is tired" I murmured, and slowly begun to walk on the deck.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Marco was the one on watch duty, so he wanted to change his arms into wings, but he saw Cat and the baby. He wanted to approach her, but something caught his interest.

„Well, baby… What about a story? Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She had a big family with parents and two big brothers. She loved her family and did everything to make their life easier. She cooked, cleaned and learnt well, so her parents didn't have to worry about her. She loved her two brave, big brothers. They were twins, you know? She always smiled beside the fights in her family" at that part her voice cracked, but she continued.

„Nobody could see her crying, not even a hint of sadness on her face. She was always smiling, but after a while, it didn't reach her eyes. When she was older, her parents begun to yell at her and call her everything and she still loved them. There were happy moments, like the time when I went fishing with my dad" she didn't seem to notice the aspect change and Marco listened.

„We had such a great time! I caught so many fish, though they were smaller than my father's. That was a perfect day! Later, he has begun to hit me when he was drunk and I still loved him. My mother told me that I was useless and I should go to find some work and she called me a whore. That was at age 17. My brothers fought with them a lot and they just left me with them one day. Why, you ask? They had enough. I wished I can do the same, but I had to make sure mom and dad didn't kill each other. Yes, their fights changed into physically, not just verbal. I remember when I stood between them and my father hit me so hard, that I fell into the wall and my head begun to bleed" at that point her tears were falling like a waterfall and she was hugging the baby tightly, Marco was clenching his fist and tried to hold back his flames.

„They didn't even noticed it! I didn't have a real, honest friend. I was afraid that they would turn their back to me when they would find out my life, so I was silent and stayed at my own business. I was so alone" she sobbed. „And that was the worst! I tried the suicide as well" Marco's breathing stopped for a minute. „Like you see, I didn't succeed, but at that time I didn't see any other escape. I remember when I lost weight, because we didn't have anything to eat. I think I lost 10 kg in a month. Not so much, but I was skinny as hell. My classmates mocked me because of my clothes and my diligence. It was just another blow. And when I got rejected rudely by the boy who I liked, I took a handful sleeping pill and laid down on my bed. The next thing I knew that I was in a hospital and after that my mother beat me up so hard, I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. I was a broken mess. Just a body and an empty soul. Nobody helped me to deal with these things! It hurt me so much!" she cried. „I am sorry that I am not perfect! I am just me! I am so sorry!"

Marco couldn't stand that anymore. He run up to her and pulled her into a tight hug carefully, not to crush the baby.

„You are worth something and you are yourself, that's all that matter, yoi" he murmured into her hair.

„M-Marco! Did you… you heard everything, didn't you?" she asked trembling. „Why didn't you tell me you are here?"

„Because you wouldn't tell me about your past."

„And what now? You will laugh at me like the others? Make fun of me? Throw me off from the ship, because I am not like the others? Hand to the Marines? Sell-" she yelled while she was crying, but he crashed his lips on hers.

She stood there frozen, her eye wide and she tried to understand what was happening. Marco didn't stop the kiss until he felt that Cat's body relaxed and she kissed him back.

„None of them, yoi. I'll protect you."

* * *

**Oh my God a kiss! :D And we knew something about Cat's past again. I loved to write this chapter because of the baby :D I hope you like it too. I cried when I wrote about Cat's past, but it had to be make :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for the follows and favoring! You always make me happy and make up my day! * give everyone a big hug and lot of cookies* ^J^**

**Thanks to chained2love, Luna loves u, Aria868 an pinkus-pyon for following/ favoring the story ^^**

**Review answers:**

**xxXxx:**** Phew, thank you ^^ I am glad you like it. I hope you liked this too!  
**

**'guest:Lol loved it can't wait for your next chapter':**** Here is the next~! And don't worry, I'll write more! :D  
**

**black medusia:**** Hehe ^^ Marco is pushing Cat's buttons, but she likes it, though, she doesn't know how to handle the daring blonde commander :D  
**

**Transformers' BABY:**** I laughed at your review it was funny :D Well, those two know how to make things awkward, but it makes life more interesting ^^  
**

**ichigo1508: ****Sure she has. She is selfish if it's come to what hers. And Marco will try out those claws personally :D**


	17. Advices, fights, parties

**Hy guys~! I don't want to append anything to this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy :)**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences!**

* * *

„Waaaa~!"

I began to stir and when I opened my eye, I was in my room with the baby who was crying out the hell of himself.

„Okay, I got it, you are hungry" I murmured sleepily and after I picked him up, I made my way toward the kitchen.

„Good morning, Cat-chan! And to you too baby!" yelled Thatch at us.

„Daaaaa~!"

„Yeah, mornin'" I waved and wanted to pick up the little one's bottle, but a hand caught mine.

„I'll feed him, go eat something, yoi" I froze in my spot and stared at him.

He said something else, but I didn't hear it, I just watched as his lips moved and it hit me: he kissed me last night after I nearly cried my eyes out. I took a step back and shook my head.

„I-I can feed him" I told him panicking and after I grabbed the bottle, I run out of the mess hall and didn't stop until I reached my room. „What to do now, baby? I-I just run away from him…" I looked down at the baby who eyed the bottle hungrily. „Fine, I'll feed you first."

As I rocked him during his breakfast I thought about Marco. I couldn't deny the fact that I had fallen for him. Sure, made my case harder than it already is. Then a name came across my mind: Pops. He should know what to do with the situation. I got up from the bed and looked after Thatch on the deck.

„Thatch! I need you! Now!" I yelled and he stuck out his head from the nurses' door.

„Yes?"

„Could you take care of the baby for a little time? Please?" I asked him, but didn't wait for an answer. I gave him the baby and hurried over to Pops' door.

„Enter!" he said as I knocked. „Cathleen!" he greeted me.

„Pops!" I bowed.

„What's the problem?"

„How do you know there is a problem?" I asked confused.

„Your tail is fidgeting and your ears flatten" he grinned. I looked behind me and he was right, my tail appeared; I touched my head, yeah. Ears out.

„Well…you see…"

„Why don't you sit down beside me" he offered and I gratefully took it. „Is it about Marco?"

„How?" Why did he know everything?

„It's screaming that both of you have feelings for each other" he chuckled. „But you two are just silly children who don't recognize this."

„I love him Pops, but…it's so hard. I know it will hurt in the end and I am a coward because I don't want to bear with that much pain" I explained to him. „We need to do something with my brothers and I am not sure he will understand that. I am just so confused! And then again; he could do better than to stick with me. Look at me, I am just the plain me and he is a commander. The first commander of the Whitebeard pirates! The freakin' Whitebeard pirates! One of the Yonkou! A goddamn phoenix!"

Whitebeard looked at me amused and he was grinning.

„Now, now daughter. Don't get carried away too much. Why don't you just tell him?"

„Hahaha, that was a good one, Pop!" I laughed. „It's hard. I know it's not an excuse, but I got rejected too many times, so I already know that he will turn me down. I don't want the air around us be awkward, so I keep my feelings to myself. But…"

„But?"

„He kissed me last night" I mumbled blushing.

„Gurararara! So, my son made his move!" his laughter filled the room, while I was sulking.

„You don't help with that" I sighed.

„I could force you two in a room to talk it out" he suggested.

„No! God! Pops, you would just make things more awkward!"

„If you say so" he grinned. „Both of you are strong, yet you afraid of your own feelings. We are pirates, we fight with our enemies so we can die anytime. We don't have as much as time like the others; we need to do what our hearts say. Don't listen to your mind, because it'll always say not to do that. Listen to your heart, because it'll show the right way" I looked at him, a soft expression on his face. I threw myself at his chest and tried to hug the life out of him.

„Thank you, Pops" was all that I could say to him.

„You are welcome, daughter. Go and get your man whenever you are ready."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I was a little relieved that I could talk it out and got some point what should I do.

„Where is my baby?" I asked and Thatch came to me with a crying bundle.

„Here. He didn't shut up since you left him with me. I think my eardrums suffered a lot of damage" he complained.

„Oh, Thatch. I know you need more than just a little crying to actually hurt you."

„Don't flatter me" he grinned.

„I enjoyed the show as you were trying to shut him up, yoi" walked up to us Marco. „Is everything okay?"

„Yes, Thatch just over dramatize it. You couldn't hurt anybody, could you?" I giggled to the baby and he squealed.

„Maaaaaaa~!"

„You are so cute!" I hugged him.

„I'll go to the Doc' to check up on my ears…that baby…" murmured Thatch as he walked away.

„He is a little sassy today, don't you think?" I asked Marco amused. „Maybe he is PMS-ing?"

„That would explain a lot of things, yoi" he chuckled which made me blush.

„Gaaaaaaa!" the baby motioned with his hands at Marco, who looked at him questioningly.

„What?"

„Daaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I understood why Thatch wanted to give me the baby. He sure had a strong voice.

„Right, right, I'll give you to the commander. Geez, don't need to be that loud" I gave him to Marco, who was surprised when the wailing stopped.

„Da~!" smiled the baby at him.

„Look at you! You look like a daddy" I chuckled.

„Than you'd look like a mom, because he is attached to you, yoi" smirked the commander.

„Wha-? No!" I denied.

„So you don't like the idea having a baby with me?"

„Sh-shut up!" I yelled embarrassed.

„I know one thing. You would be a good mother, yoi" he said seriously and my heart stopped for a minute.

„I don't know, if I would be a good mother or not. I only know, that I won't be a mother like mine was. And the father of my baby won't be like my father, even if I love my parents."

I stepped closer to the baby and stroked his face to calm myself down, until a hand under my chin forced me to look up.

„You won't be like that, yoi. I am sure" he lowered his face to mine and my breath hitched, when a loud explosion disturbed us.

„What the hell?" growled the blonde and I saw a Marine ship came toward us.

„The Marines are attacking us!" yelled someone.

„Who's on the ship?"

„It's Smoker!" came the answer.

„Sis' don't" warned Matt me.

„What?" asked Ace questioningly.

„Please take care of him a little" I handed the baby from Marco's hand to a nurse, who nodded and went back to the medical section. After that I turned to Marco and run up to him. „Care to drop me at our friends?"

„Cat, don't go!" yelled Matt to me, but I didn't listen.

Marco changed into his phoenix form and if the Marines wouldn't attack us, I'd jump around him squealing how cool he is. The blonde mentioned with his head to jump on his back and I did as he told.

„Thanks, Marco!" I said as I landed on the other deck. „Hello! I am Cathleen. Let's play a game!"

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Marco watched the scene before him. Cat easily kicked out the lower ranked Marines and she was fighting with Smoker.

„Oh my God! It's really Smoker! Nice to meet ya'!" chirped Cat.

„Who the hell are you, girly?"

„Girly? You call me girly, while you call Tashigi on her name. That's not fair" pouted as she ducked before the man could hit him. „Oh, have you meet with the Straw-hats yet?"

At that, Smoker stopped and looked at Cat with a shocked expression.

„How-?"

„Hmmm…have you met with Dragon as well?"

„It's impossible for you to know" growled the Marine.

„Looks like it's not. Oh, Tashigi, so you have met with Zoro. He is quite badass, don't you think?" yelled over to the female Marine.

„Smoker-san! How could she possibly know that information?"

„Hell if I know" growled the white-haired man.

„So, why are you attacking us? It's not like you can win. I mean, even if you defeat me, there is Marco, who'll kick your asses. After all, he is a badass as well" declared Cat with a straight face.

„That was the first time you complimented me, yoi" chuckled Marco.

„Shit. I forgot you are here as well" muttered the girl with a pink face. „But it's true" she sighed.

„You kidnapped a baby" said Tashigi.

„We did what?"

„Some villagers reported that they saw a pirate running away with a crying baby. We are here to get him back. How shameful can you pirates be? Kidnap a little baby!"

„SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Cat angrily and Marco looked at her surprised. He has never seen a pissed off look like that on her face. Her eye threw daggers at the Marines; if a look could kill, they would be already dead. Her position screamed 'I will kill you' and her fangs were showing. „I kidnapped a baby? You are fucking sick. I didn't kidnap the baby. I took care of him, because I found him under two bags of garbage in a dirty alley, ass naked! He was screaming like there wasn't tomorrow! He was fucking cold and hungry! And you dare to say I kidnapped him? I saved him you shit-heads!" and with that her wings came out.

Around her there were the green flames which gave her a dangerous aura. She walked slowly toward the two Marines, like a predator who wanted to catch its prey. Marco couldn't decide calling her a predator or a vengeful demon, but he felt a shudder go through his spine.

„You said that you are protecting people. How can you say that when you can't even save a little baby from his parents?" she spit and her shape began to transform.

The two meters tall cat with wings appeared and the third eye on her forehead opened.

„You want to take back the baby? Then go. But first, you need to go through your nakama's souls" that was when the pale shapes gathered around her from the after-life.

„What the hell are you?" screamed Tashigi terrified.

„The one you don't want to fight with."

Smoker was the first who snapped out of his daydream and turned into smoke.

„This doesn't work on me" growled Cat and with a wave of his wings the white fog moved back.

„Smoker-san!"

Cat turned to Tashigi who hopelessly held her sword, while Smoker was fighting with the souls.

„I don't know why, but I never liked you" muttered Cat.

„You monster!" screamed the female and with a blink of an eye her neck was between a strong jaw, full of sharp teeth.

„I can easily kill you, right here, right now. I don't really think it's clever to insult me" the jaw tightened a little around her neck.

Tashigi's body were shaking from the fear, the tears already falling.

„Too bad you need to live" released her Cat and stood back. „I'll let you live and don't be afraid. The baby won't leave the island. He will get a good parent."

Marco sat there, watching as his fellow nakama decided to let live two Marines.

„Come back here!" shouted Smoker, but the souls didn't let him go near to Cat.

„Naah, I don't think. I want to drink. What do you think, Marco? Are you free for a drink?" she turned her head toward him and the commander saw that she was herself again, her bloodlust disappeared.

„Sure. We need to celebrate your second victory over the Marines, yoi" he smirked.

„I know you just want to party, but oh well. I'll be the reason of the celebration" she chuckled and changed back to her human form, but her wings were still there. „Look Marco! They stayed!" she laughed happily.

„You little…" growled Smoker when the souls disappeared instantly when the girl changed back, but he didn't reach Cat, because blue flames stopped him.

„Oi, oi. She is a part of my division, yoi. I don't want anything to harm her. Especially not such weak Marines, yoi."

„You are a real knight" sighed Cat dramatically and flew up in the air. „Coming?"

Marco nodded and with a kick in Smoker's stomach they went back to the Moby Dick.

„YOU ARE ON MY LIST BESIDE MUGIWARA!" shouted Smoker angrily.

„YAY! THANKS SMOKEY-DOKEY!" shouted back Cat, earning a fit of laughing from the pirates.

„Give them a cannon-shot" ordered Whitebeard while he was grinning.

* * *

**Cat's** **POV**

„You just took down an entire ship Marine" gawked Ace at me.

„Aw, don't be jealous, Ace. Someday, you'll reach my level" I teased him.

„Oi! I can take down even two ships!"

„I know, honey. I know" I grinned.

„You aren't taking me seriously!"

„Of course I am. Believe me, you are strong. If you wouldn't, then you wouldn't be a commander" I reassured him.

„That's my point!"

„Okay, you are being a kid, Ace. Cat-chan, you were amazing, dear! I am so proud of you!" he hugged me sniffling.

„Help!" I said breathlessly, but for my luck, two other bodies crashed on me.

„Sis'! We were so worried! You need to stop that! We are growing grey hairs!" yelled Lucas in my ear.

„He is right. What if they hurt you?" asked Matt.

I think Haruta noticed as my soul were flying away from my body, because she tore off the boys from me.

„Air" I gasped, then it hit me. „Where is the baby?"

„Ah, he was a little grouchy after you gave him to me" the nurse handed the baby to me and he happily wobbled.

„Daaaa~ daaaaa~!" he screamed giggling.

„I missed you too. They wanted to take away from me, but I didn't let. Though I think tomorrow you'll get a new parent" I told him and he looked at me with his brown eyes. „Sorry, babe, I don't want you to get hurt, so it's the best if you stay on the island."

„Really?" asked Thatch.

„I love him, but…we are pirates and we live dangerously. Someone can use him as a blackmail and I don't want to anything like that happen. It's the best" I sniffled a little. „Come on, we will spend the day together."

* * *

As I promised to him, I was there for him at that day: we played, I fed him and again, we played. He looked so happy…but I knew it was the best for him.

„Okay, baby, get some sleep, because I'll be with the others on the deck and tomorrow will be a big day" I tackled his belly and he let out an adorable giggle.

„Don't worry, I'll look after him. The noises won't bother him" reassured me a nurse, because I thought he will be in good hands while we will celebrate.

„All right. But if-"

„I'll find you if something wrong" smiled at me the nurse.

„You read my mind" I sighed and with a wave I went back to my room.

After a shower, I stood in front of my wardrobe thinking what to wear. Yes, the women's biggest problem found me as well.

„To the hell with it" I growled frustrated after 15 minutes and grabbed a long, knitted, cream-colored sweater which reached down my mid-thigh. The cloth's cutting showed my curves, but no too much, so it left something for the imagination as well. I choose a pair of black knee-high socks and a pair cream-colored boots. How could I own those clothes? Izo.

I put my hair in a loose bun and I was ready for the party. As I stepped out I instantly heard some whistles.

„Guys, really?" I rolled my eye.

„You…you look so girly" gasped Lucas.

„Can I kill him?" I asked Matt, who chuckled.

„No and he is right. You look nice."

„Thank you" I nodded. „And to you too Izo."

„I told you you'll need those" he winked at me.

„Children!" spoke up Pops and we went silent. „Today we celebrate because our Cat showed to the Marines that we are still strong and even a young woman can turn them down. Cheer!" I smiled at him.

He was a great father to us and I couldn't understand why hated him so many people.

„Come on, Cat-chan!" dragged Thatch into the dancing crowd and began to move.

I never laughed so hard in my life. He tried to find the beat, but he didn't succeed. He looked like a jelly after we shook it. It wasn't a surprise that Ace could dance. And very well I might add. Dancing with him for a few minutes and I was out of breath, but it was refreshing. I danced with Vista, Izo and Jozu as well, but with him was a bit difficult, because you know, he is a freaking mountain!

As a slow melody began to play, I wanted to walk away, but someone caught my wrist and pull toward a body. When I looked up, I've met with a pair of light blue orbs.

„If you don't mind, yoi" he smirked.

„I think we mentioned a drink, not a dance."

„_You_ mentioned a drink, I just agreed. You didn't wait for my suggestion, yoi."

„Right, right."

His hands were on my waist, my hands on his strong chest, between us weren't any space.

_„Don't think too much into it. You know he is not-"_

„You did great today, yoi" he cut through my thoughts.

„Thank you, commander."

„And Matt is right, you really look nice, yoi" my heart race sped up and I was afraid that he'll hear it.

„That's your pick-up line?"

„No. I just told you what I think, yoi. No need for the hiss."

„Sorry" I muttered shamefully. „I just don't take so well the compliments."

„I can see that" he chuckled.

We were moving in a slow pace from side to side. I loved the calm air around us, like there weren't any problems, just the two of us. I forgot everything: Teach, deaths, the past. Just Marco, me and the music.

„It's so nice" I whispered as I laid my forehead on his neck.

„I agree, yoi."

„Marco?"

„Hm?"

„I just want to thank you everything you did us so far. We can't repay to you" I said and that was the truth.

„You are wrong. You can repay, yoi."

„How?" I looked him up and his lips were already on mine.

One of his hands buried itself in my hair preventing me to move my head back, while the other pushed me closer to his body. I couldn't push him away, but of course that was the last thing I wanted. My eyes slowly closed as my own hands grabbed his shirt. I gasped as he placed his hand from my waist to my butt and squeezed it, gave him the opportunity to dominate my mouth. My body went limp at the sensation of the kiss and if he wouldn't hold my body, I would fall onto the floor. The kiss was mind-blowing, knee-weakening and I enjoyed every moment of it. We broke apart when we needed air.

„Don't play with me" I whispered as our foreheads touched.

„I am not playing with you, yoi. I want your everything. Your soul…your body…your past…your future...your happiness…your sadness…everything" he gave me little kisses between the words. „Why are you crying, yoi?" he asked and I didn't even notice that.

„I am just…so happy" I said in a shaky voice.

„So, are you mine?" I laughed a little and gave him a peck.

„I was from the beginning."

* * *

**Oh my God, that was the longest chapter! I didn't want to broke apart it, so I just left it long. I am sorry if Marco was a little bit OOC, but I think it suited him :) I am sorry, the 'fighting' scene was lame. Again. Please forgive me. Guys, you can't believe how much your reviews and favoring/following mean to me. It's like when I get a gift or something. Thank you so much TΛT *those are happy tears!***

**Thanks to Gladius52, iiILurvePancakesii and DemonDamon for following and favoring the story ^^**

**Review answers:**

**':AAwww cuteness with the baby lol':**** I thought that he might bring some trouble and cuteness in their life :D  
**

**jossan13****: Kyyyaaaa! Thank you ^w^ I am so happy you think that ^^**

**Greawenn: I am glad you like the baby :P Well, Marco is such a teaser ;) When I read your latest review, I just sat and stared at the screen, thinking that: 'That's why I am doing this' and a huge grin spouted on my face. You can't imagine how your words inspire me, it means a lot to me. Well, that was the chapter when Marco made the big step I hope you liked it ^^ Until, next time ;)**


	18. The next morning and a hard decision

**Warning: Not correct English sentences.**

* * *

I woke up at the feeling of something pressed to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down only to see a sleeping Marco laid his head on my chest, nuzzling into it. I couldn't decide to be embarrassed or laugh at the picture. His face was calm, his breathing even; he looked so peaceful; his arms wrapped around my middle, preventing me from moving. I lifted my own arms and gently slid them around his head, sniffling his blonde hair. His scent described him so well; I felt the salt water, wood and a little sake, but beside them was his very own scent; which was something I couldn't put into place, but nonetheless it radiated one thing: protection. I was playing with his soft hair and for time to time I stroked his face gently, not wanting to wake him up.

After 10 minutes he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and blinked as he saw my chest.

„I think I died, yoi."

„No, you don't" I giggled and he looked up at me.

„Even better" he said and hovered above me. „Good morning, kitten."

„Good morning, birdy" I grinned and he attacked my lips.

I instantly melted into the kiss, my hands were around his neck, pulling him down, wanting more. Marco gently bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth, letting him take over the control again.

„You know, I think I'll like the mornings if they'll start like this, yoi. And who did this to your neck?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I hope he didn't… „Oh, right, it was me" he smirked and placed a quick kiss on my neck.

„Don't tell me…"

„I gave you a mark, yoi? Because that's exactly what I did."

„You are ridiculous, you know that?" I asked him.

He sat up and placed me on his lap. Because of this, the shirt what I borrowed from him last night slid down on my shoulder, revealing more skin. As I was about to put the material on its place, Marco's hand stopped me.

„Don't" he commanded. „You are mine now and sooner or later I'll see everything, yoi" his voice was a little dark and raspy, but God…was it so sexy.

He kissed my shoulder, my collarbone, my throat, up to my mouth. Our lips were only inches apart, but we didn't kiss; just stared into each other's eyes, totally lost in the moment. There were so many things that I should have told him, but I couldn't. I wanted to let him know how much he meant to me: I kissed his chin, his jaw, his neck, then up to his ear.

„You make me happy, you know that?" I whispered into his ear, making him growl lowly.

He yanked my hips toward him more and I felt my breasts pressed to his chest.

„You are so fragile, yoi" he murmured into my neck, causing me to gasp. „It just makes me want to cage you. I was never the possessive type, but you are my kitten now."

I wanted to say something, but suddenly the door burst open and 4 men stood there with a baby.

„I don't care what… are you having sex? Baby, don't watch!" said Thatch covering the little one's eyes, while Ace and my brothers were looking at us with a shocked expression.

„Gaaaaaa~!"

„Jerk" I muttered at Thatch as I hid my face into Marco's shoulder.

„No, we aren't having sex. You would hear, if we would, yoi."

„You aren't helping with that!" I smacked his arm.

„Did you use protection?" was the first thing Matt asked from us.

„Wha-? How-? We didn't have sex!"

„You gained my hopes back, Marco" nodded Matt.

„I can't believe you guys. Anyway, what's the problem?" I asked.

„Your baby. The nurse woke me up early in the morning and dropped him to me. I need to go to the Doc' again!"

„Daaaaaa~!" squealed happily the little boy, as if he was proud of himself.

„I like this baby more and more, yoi" smirked Marco as I was laughing.

„Okay, I got it. Come on little hero" I said when I stood up, much to Marco's displeasure and took the baby in my arms.

„Maaaaa!" wailed with his little hands.

„Good morning, little one" I kissed his forehead and turned to the men. „I'll go feed him."

„I think you should change, first" suggested Matt.

„Why?"

„That shirt isn't that long, like you think" pointed Lucas at my lower region.

„Oh, shit" I cursed and run back in my room. „Stupid bird… he gave it to me on purpose" I murmured, but I was smiling. „I will get back him later."

I put down the baby on the bed and quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes, did my morning routine and went to the kitchen.

„Okay, we are here to eat!" I said to the baby and he squealed happily.

He was too cute for his own.

„Too bad I need to give you to someone else" I muttered sadly. He just looked up at me with his chocolate orbs, filled with satisfaction because of the food.

„You don't have to, yoi" called a well-known voice behind me, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

„I can't deal with the thought that he might get hurt, because I was too selfish. I love him, of course, but if I think about it, a part of me is still a child. A child raise a child? This doesn't sound good" I sighed.

„You know… you sound more like an adult to me."

„You just want to prove yourself that you aren't a pervert" I grinned and he squeezed me harder.

„Because I am not, yoi!"

„Sure, sure!"

„What about the chit-chat?" asked Thatch happily.

„About birds" I answered.

„Oi!"

„Why? It's true!"

„So, who will be the new parent of the baby?" good job Thatch, good job. Remind me again.

„Koji."

At that, both male looked at me like I was some kind of alien… Oh, if they knew…

„We speak about that Koji who is after every pretty women and has a restaurant? Just to be sure, yoi."

„Yes. Exactly him."

„And you believe that he will accept this?" raised a brow the 4th commander.

„Oh, you know how convincing can I be…"

* * *

„No! Absolutely not! A little crying package in here? You are out of your mind!" yelled Koji at me. It began to bore me after 30 minutes.

„I told you, yoi" whispered Marco into my ear, causing me to shudder.

„Then, it's my show time" I grinned. „Koji~!"

„What?" snapped at me and I walked up to him after I gave the baby to Marco.

„It would be so bad to have a little cute baby around?" I asked innocently.

„Yes!"

„Well…" with that I pushed him to the wall hard and showed my fangs. „You will take care of the baby, no matter what. I don't care what your excuses are, you will be his 'father'. Raise him well, tell him about the world, and teach him everything he needs to know. Do you understand me? If you still deny this, I won't hesitate to tear your body apart or better; I'll visit all your women to tell them, that they're free to get their revenge on you. I am sure there are a lot of them. How about this?"

„You are the Devil himself!"

„You flatter me" I smiled and leaned to his ear. „And just a hint… women like men with a cute baby. If they'll see you with him, they'll be already in your bed" with that, I released him and stepped back.

„Are you serious? A baby attracts women? Give him to me!"

„Now, now, Koji" came beside me Marco. „You won't raise him because of that. You'll raise them, because he is a part of the crew and you know well, what happen with those who harm our nakamas, right, yoi?" Marco could be very scary if he wanted to.

I saw Koji gulped and nodded repeatedly.

„Maaaaa~!" the baby frowned when I gave him to the man.

„Sorry, little one. I'd like to keep you, but there is too much risk. That's why I didn't give you a name, it would be harder" my voice trembled and Marco grabbed my hand to support me. „You know, everyone loved you on the ship. I hope we will meet when you are older" okay, I admit: I cried.

It was like I tore a part out of me. It was fun having him around and that someone needed me. I was happy taking care of him, he was like a little happiness. I saw how Marco eyed the crying bundle too. Yes, the baby cried as well, like he felt that something came to its end.

„What was the name you wanted to give him, yoi?"

„Nate" I whispered.

„You heard her. Your new name is Nate, yoi" I wanted to protest, but one look was enough from him. „We have to set sail. Take good care of him and inform us about him" he practically ordered Koji, who just nodded.

„Be careful, okay? Just… just do what you'll enjoy the most" I whispered and gave him one last kiss on his soft cheek.

As I stepped back, he wobbled toward us while he was crying and screaming. It broke my heart.

„I am sorry…" the tears just flew down on my face as we made our way back.

„MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I almost run back to him, but as I watched Thatch's back, there was no way that I would put an infant in danger.

„I am so sorry."

„You did the right thing, yoi" told me Marco.

He was still holding my hand and as I looked up to his face I saw a hard mask. He loved the baby just as much as me, but he knew the danger of being pirates too.

„I hope…"

* * *

„How are you dealing with the situation?" asked Matt after some days.

I clung to my mug of coffee like it was my saviour. The bags under my eyes were a little conspicuous, but I didn't give a shit. I couldn't sleep so much, instead I decided that I will redraw the old maps in the library. Fortunately, Stefan kept me company, so I wasn't alone. Though Marco always dragged me with him when he went to sleep and I was grateful for it.

,,Don't you see she has a hard time? Poor Cat-chan!" hugged my head to his chest Thatch.

,,Eat something and you'll-" with the narcolepsy won against Ace. Again.

,,I swear I'll find out something to cure that" I muttered.

,,What's with the hug, yoi?"

,,Don't you see that your girl is sad? Cheer her up!" commanded Thatch.

,,But please try to be quiet, after all, we don't want to hear while you two having sex" scoffed Lucas.

,,Again? Can't you just shut up about our sex life? Why are you caring so much?" I asked.

,,Nowadays you are being grumpy. Is that time of the month again?" I swear if Thatch wouldn't hug my head, I would punch him. In the dick.

,,It passed already, yoi" informed them Marco.

,,Oh, right. She ate a lot of chocolate 2 weeks ago" nodded Lucas.

,,Why want chocolate every girl at that time?" wondered Thatch.

,,We don't want chocolate. We want men's heart. In the raw" I growled.

He instantly released me and run away crying.

,,CAT-CHAN IS TERRIFYING! POOOOOOOPS!"

,,How can you deal with her?" they turned to Marco.

He bent down to me and captured my lips with a heated kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pushed his head toward me more; I opened my mouth with a sigh, to let him in. It didn't matter how many times we kissed. Each time my mind went blank and I felt like my body was on fire. He just dominated my every sense and damn he knew this so well.

,,Like that, yoi" he smirked after we broke our kiss.

,,I don't think anybody else can deal with her like that" sweat-dropped Matt.

,,Not that I'd let."

,,CAT-CHAAAAAN!" came Thatch back.

,,What?"

,,Did you see the news yet?"

I shook my head.

"Then let me introduce to you..." with that he pulled out a poster. "...the Hell's cat - Cathleen Wild!"

* * *

**I am so sorry that I didn't upload so long. I had some exams, but I finally finished them, so I am free! Yay! **

**And I am sorry for gave away the baby, but it has to be done :( And now, Cat has her own wanted poster! About the picture, you have to wait the next chapter ;) I already have the main events in my head and I am sure you will hate me, but it will be good. At least in my opinion :P**

**Thanks to Ellerocks92, XxHeartMenderxX, CuteCannibalCat, Kyoya kumo, and FerriDeel for favoring/following the story or me. You guys are awesome and everyone else who did the same. I know I already wrote it down, but you always amaze me. You can't imagine how happy I am when I read that someone following or favoring (or both) the story, or even me! Thank you so much! **

**Review answers (because I am still getting them! *bows*)**

**iiILurvePancakesii:**** Sorry, yes. The baby had to go :( I am glad you liked the baby. I loved him too. I teared up a little when they gave him to Koji :( **

**Transformers' BABY:**** Yay, two reviews! ^^ Yes, I thought there was the right time to put them together :D I am sorry, I gave away the baby, but there is still Ace and Thatch and everyone know that they are big babies *chuckle* And I am happy that you think that the chapter was awesome ^^ Thank you :)  
**

**jossan13:**** Well, Cat isn't exactly the good little girl. When she is angry, there is no way they can stop her ^^ and I am gald you think that ^^ Thank you!  
**

**tururur:**** And you can't imagine how happy I am that you think that ^^ I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too ^J^  
**


	19. Before the storm

**I am so sorry guys because of the late update. Again. I am working in an afternoon shift and I am kind of tired because of it, but I try to upload more often :)**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences!**

* * *

„145.000.000 belli?" I asked in disbelief. „But why?"

„You took down an entire squad, not to mention the ship which was full of Marines and you won against a captain" told me Thatch.

„But it's just too much!" I stared at the poster.

How could they make that photo? I was against the camera, grinning which showed my fangs. My tail and ears were out, my eye sparkled with happiness. I was wearing a yellow shirt with a black skull on it and a farmer short which showed the Whitebeard pirate's tattoo on my left thigh. Did I mention that around me were dead Marines?

„It's a good picture" nodded Matt in agreement.

„Good job sis!" cheered Lucas.

„I think I'll keep it, yoi" stole the poster from me Marco.

„Why?"

„You don't want to know" he smirked.

„Gosh! Guys!" groaned Ace in disgust.

„Oh, good morning! I thought you are still dating with the narcolepsy" I said amused.

„It's not my fault!"

„Don't worry, it just makes you cuter" I giggled, but it stopped when the freckled boy spoke up.

„Oi! Marco! Don't give me that look!"

„Then don't make my girl said you are cute, yoi."

„Okay, okay, that's enough. Ace, you are cute. Marco, you wouldn't be happy if I would call _you_ cute. More likely… hot and manly" I purred and walked out of the mess hall. I think I swayed a little more my hips.

„Get back here, yoi!"

„Catch me if you can~!" I laughed.

„I will" shit.

I tried to escape, but he was on my heels.

„Hy Haruta! Bye Haruta!" I greeted my friend. She looked up surprised, but after she saw Marco, the female commander let out a giggle.

„Catch her!"

„TRAITOR!" I screamed back and quickly ducked, because Vista carried something. „Stefan, help me!" I yelled at the dog, but he just laid down his head when he understood that I wasn't any real trouble. „Pops! Help me!"

„What did you do this time?" he asked grinning.

„Dunno!"

„'Dunno' my ass, yoi!"

„Well then, it's a nice ass!" I giggled.

„Gurarara, silly children" laughed Whitebeard and picked me up at my shirt. I thought he saved me, but instead he gave me to Marco.

„Pops!" I whined.

„Thanks, Pops" nodded Marco and caged me between his arms. „Got you, yoi."

„But that's cheating!"

„But you laughed."

„What?"

„Since we gave Nate to Koji, you didn't even smile, yoi" the realization hit me; he was right. I was too busy with the sadness, I missed Nate so much. I didn't notice what I was doing and because of that, I felt guilty.

„I-I am sorry" I nuzzled into his neck apologetically.

„I understand, but don't worry; Koji is taking a good care of him, yoi" he kissed my hair.

„Why do you know what to say?" I sighed.

„I am that good" he grinned and I rolled my eye.

„Don't get cocky. For that we have Ace."

„True" he nodded.

„I hear that!" yelled the mentioned at us.

„Commander Marco we need some help!" disturbed us some of the division members, waiting for the blonde.

„Go, commander~!"

After a kiss, he disappeared with the members and my brothers came to me.

„Will you tell him?" asked Matt.

„Not before we save Ace and Pops" I muttered. „Which reminds me, we need to make some plans."

„We should go to the library" suggested Lucas and we headed there.

„So, have you guys something in mind?" I asked after we sat down.

„We shouldn't change the plot, but if we save Ace, what will happen in Dressrosa?" popped it up Matt.

„I don't know. The Devil Fruits appear again if the old user dies" murmured Lucas.

„I don't give a shit about the fruit right now. What is more important that we must stop Teach to kill Thatch and the same goes for Akainu and Ace and Pop."

„But fortunately Teach isn't on the ship, so we have some time" nodded Lucas.

„Yeah. And we know that he won't do anything until the day when Thatch will show the fruit. Gaaaah! Is there even a right plan for this? I mean, even if we know the plot…"

„Calm down Cat. After you panic, you always give up" pointed at the fact Matt.

„We aren't speaking about fucking homework! We are speaking about lives!" I yelled angrily. „Let me panic for fuck's sake! We didn't even meet with Hawkins and that damn old man didn't show up!"

„If we won't meet with the magician until the attack, we need to go Sabaody."

„God! I totally forgot about that Arc! Yes! That would be the last chance, and one of us should go with Luffy" I told them.

„Are you out of your mind?!" maybe that wasn't a great idea, judging from Matt's reaction.

„Uhm… no?"

„What are you thinking? First, we need to make sure Thatch won't die" I suppose he was right.

„Yeah, first thing first. We need to focus on this" nodded Lucas too.

„Okay, we will make plans, but until then, what about Marco?" Matt looked at me.

„What about him?"

„You love him" no shit, Sherlock.

„Of course I love him, but I can't just say that to him! He'd freak out!"

„He nearly bit down Ace's head because you called him cute. We all know it means something" smiled Lucas.

„Then you should know I am not so lucky when it comes to the men" I massaged my temple.

„He is different."

„Oh my God! You guys watched too many romantic films! Everybody says that!"

„You nearly became a mom!" said Matt.

„Thank you very much for remind" I snarled at him. „I love him, yes. But I'll only tell him when I am ready!" with that I went out of the library.

We didn't make any plan. I want to save them so badly, but nothing came to my mind. It was so hard.

„Troubled, daughter?" asked Pops.

„You can say that" I sighed and jump up to his knee. „Care for a little talk?"

„I always have time for my children" he patted my head.

„You are a very good father, you know?" I mumbled.

„Gurarara! Thanks, daughter. Now, what's the matter?"

„I have a lot of things in my mind and I don't know what to do with them."

„Why don't you speak about it with someone?"

„I can't, because…" I tried to find a good excuse, but nothing came.

„If you want to solve it alone, that's up on you. Everyone has their own secret."

„Pops…can you promise me something?"

„What is it?"

„Will I be always your daughter?"

„You don't have to ask."

* * *

„I am bored!" I whined as I was sitting on the deck, behind me was Marco, his arms around my waist, his chest pressed to my back.

„Like everyone else, yoi."

„Can't we just find some Marines?" I asked.

„I am sure they will find us" he chuckled.

„Marco?"

„Hm?"

„If we will reach the next island…will we go on a date?" I mumbled, but he heard it.

„A date?"

„Yes a date! Nobody took me out for a date and I want to go on one with you. Happy?" I growled, my face was beat red. I could feel the vibration of his chest as he laughed. „Please don't laugh at me" I hid my face behind my hands.

„I can't believe that you have a bounty on your head, yoi. Lucky that the Marines can't see this side of you. Which reminds me, don't let anyone but me see might want to steal you, but you already know that you are mine, yoi" he breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver.

I swear he did it on purpose. His voice was deeper and he used every part of his body to press to me, not to mention the little kisses along my neck and shoulder. Did I mention that my chest and neck were covered with hickeys? He liked to show that I was his. I have to say, if he would be someone else, I would already break up with him. I was never the type to show affection, but he was different.

„What?" he asked. „You look at me like I would disappear, yoi."

I didn't answer, instead I kissed him. I had to feel him, to know that he was there. He was a little surprised, but he reacted in no time. Marco buried one of his hands in my hair, pushing me closer to him. My own hands were around his neck, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Like the other times, he won the dominance and he rediscovered my mouth. I let out a shaky moan and I felt as he smirked into the kiss.

„Promise me you won't leave me?" I asked breathlessly.

„Why would I leave you, yoi?"

„Just promise me" I didn't know why, but I wanted him to say, that he will stay with me. It was like I could sense something wrong was coming, but I wasn't sure.

„Promise. But you have to promise this too, yoi" he kissed my shoulder.

„Are you sure? I am not the easiest to deal with" I chuckled.

„You don't say?" he asked sarcastically and I punched his chest lightly.

„But you know you have me" I pecked him on his lips.

„And don't say to Ace that he is cute" he growled.

„Oh, come on! You are still on that?" I rolled my eye.

„What would you do if I would say something like that to another woman, yoi?"

My fangs immediately came out and I hissed at him.

„You would have to wear a mark on your neck in the rest of your life."

„It's impossible. It will heal, yoi."

„Not when I use sea stone handcuffs" I smirked and his eyes showed a little lust.

„Oh?" he grinned and I laughed.

It was a perfect moment and I enjoyed every moment of it, but it wasn't a fairy tale and it ended too soon.

„Zehahahaha! I am back my friends!"

* * *

**I think everybody knows who appeared in the end. Yes, we will reach the war soon, but we have some time before it ^^ I think this chapter wasn't the best, but right now I am a little out of the ideas, but don't worry! The main storyline is already in my head ;) I know I already wrote it a few times, but you guys are really amazing. Honestly, I am so happy when I get an e-mail with a review, a favoring or a following. I just can't stop smiling when I read it. I am also happy that you are like my story. There is only a few people who know that I am writing. Even my family don't know, because they would think I am just wasting my time, but for me it's a big thing.****  
**

**ATTENTION!**

**I have a question for you! There will be the time when Marco and Cat will make love and I want to ask if you guys want me to write a lemon chapter? Please leave a review if you want and if you not ^^**

**Thanks to TransFanFreak101, Mikotsuki, Espeon14, Ace Portgas D, Gaara. Cookies T.T, PyroKitsune, Salimiome, blackpanther340, Vampire Cullen Alice, portgas d ace forever, wolfscry248, NightHunterDeath, shinigame3, and CatalinaVonFeuer for following and/or favoring the story and/or me.**

**I LOVE YA ALL! *give you a big hug***

**Review answers:**

**Transformers' BABY:**** We will hear about him, don't worry :D That was the first name which appeared in my mind and I was like: Why not? I am glad you like it and thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Greawenn:**** Thank you for your review! Yes, Marco is comforting her ;) I would like to write a lemon and like you see a put up the question :D About the relationship, I am sure you will hate me, but don't worry, they made for each other ;) I hope you liked this chapter too ^^  
**

**Ace Portgas D:**** Here is the update~! I know it's a little late, forgive me. You have to wait a few chapter to see if he will execute or not ^^  
**

**NightHunterDeath:**** I agree. There should be a lot more Marco x OC story. He is my favourite character, but I relish those few stories as well ^^ If I'll finish this, I might begin to write another Marco x OC story, but in it Marco will appear in our world :D I think it would kind of funny ^^ I know one story. It's really great. The writer is IseulTaps and the story is Finding The Thuth. I recommend it with all my heart ^^ And thank you for reminding me for the mistake. The next day when I uploaded the chapter I was thinking that 'Crap! I screwed it up!' but I forgot to correct it, so thank you again! :)  
**

**shinigame3:**** Thank you! I am happy you like it ^^  
**


	20. A sweet night with the commander

**I AM SO SORRY! **

**Guys, I can't even tell you how sorry I am, because of the lack of update. During summer I worked and now, I am dealing with the university. Again. I usually spend 12 hours at there and after I get home, I don't have any energy. I AM SO SORRY!**

**When I had time, I always wrote a little and now finally I finished the new chapter. It's longer then usually, but it's a compensation for the long time.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains LEMON! And as usually, not correct English sentences.**

* * *

When I had heard Teach's voice…. I can't describe what I felt: fury, rage, hate, despite… You can choose. But at that moment the most important was that I needed to stay away from him as long as possible, but keep an eye on him. Well, my only one eye. Lucas and Matt hadn't gone close to him either and I couldn't say Marco didn't notice the fact.

* * *

„Is something wrong with Teach, yoi?" he asked after a month.

„No, why do you ask?" I answered as I was tidying my room. Not the best activity, but there wasn't any other thing to do.

„Beside the introduction, you three don't say anything to him."

„And?"

„Why can't you just tell me the truth, yoi?"

„I never believed in the 'hate at the first sight', but life proved me wrong" and that wasn't even a lie.

Marco became very suspicious at that time, but he tried to cover it. I hated myself and I spoke about it with my brothers, but they both had said that it was the best way and he will understand when we will tell the truth. They could be right, but when I was alone, the guilt was so much, I almost split it out to him a few times. I loved him so much, but I knew it was for them, to keep them safe.

I sighed because he was silent and when I turned around, I saw he was deep in thoughts. I walked up to him and cupped his handsome face in my hands.

„Listen to me, Mr. Very Handsome First Commander; for once in the life, please let someone else handle the situation. You will know everything in the right time. Trust me, please?"

He watched me with an unreadable expression, but he spoke up.

„I have a feeling with this case, yoi. And it says someone will hurt you" his voice was dark, but it sure gave me chills and the good kind of chills.

„Don't worry about me. I am a big girl, I can protect myself" I pouted and the next thing I knew, he buried his head into my neck.

„Big girl, huh, yoi?" with that he began to kiss my neck and he didn't need too much time to reach that spot which made my body weak.

His hands travelled up on my skin, under my shirt, caressing me gently, but excitingly. My mind was covered with clouds and I knew that only he could put me in such a state that fast. I took a deep breath and began to roam on his body, but I was missing something.

„Marco" I breathed and he grunted in response. „Kiss me?"

He stopped and looked into my eye.

„You are doing this on purpose, yoi."

„What?"

„Your voice… it's like you desperately want me to have my way with you, yoi" he growled, my face red because of his words.

I wanted to say something, but we crewmates were so good at timing, that they burst through my door. I saw Marco tried to keep himself calm, but failed.

„Can't you knock on that damn door, yoi?" asked the commander Thatch, Ace, Matt and Lucas.

„We can, but where is the fun in that?" came the reply from freckle-face.

„You might see something which is not for you" smirked the blonde.

„Hey!"

„What's the problem?" I asked the others, while the two were bickering.

„Nothing, we have just come to tell you we reached an island" answered Matt.

„Really?" my face lit up at the news and I looked up at Marco. „Are you on watch duty?"

„No" that was the answer I wanted to hear.

„Okay. I need to go into the town, alone. Don't follow me, because I'll kick your sorry asses if you do" with that I started to walk on the deck, but a voice stopped me.

„Well, well. Are you going somewhere, princess?"

„And you ask this because?" I gritted my teeth when I asked back.

„Come on! We are crewmates! You should be friendlier with me. Zehahahahaha!"

„I shouldn't do anything what you say, so leave me alone" I hissed.

„Don't think you can speak to me like that just because you are Marco's whore!"

My tail, ears, claws and fangs instantly appeared, ready to attack him.

„She isn't a whore, so shut your mouth" I heard a voice and when I looked to my right side, I saw Izo and Haruta. They seemed a little angry.

„He is right. Cat is Marco's partner, girlfriend, mate, you can choose. But she isn't his plaything" nodded Haruta.

„I apologize" said Teach in a mocking tone and walked away. Even he didn't dare to start a fight with one of the members. At least not at that time.

„I don't like him" muttered Izo.

„You are not the only one" I sighed.

„He is an asshole, but he is a member as well and a lot of people like him" said Haruta.

„I don't really care, unless he picks up a fight with me" I shrugged.

„True. Where are you going without your bodyguards?" grinned the female commander.

„Hey! They are not my bodyguards!" I pouted. „And I told them; I'll go into the town and I don't want them to follow me."

„What do you want to do there?" asked Izo curiously and my face heated up.

„Well… hehe… you see… I just… I mean… I need to go!" I yelled and run away from them and the ship, I only stopped when they were out of my sight.

How could I say to them that I wanted to reserve a room at a hot spring? Yes, I planned that. Marco needed to relax, because he was tired. He didn't say and he acted like it wasn't a big deal, but looking after an entire crew (and the Whitebeard crew wasn't small) took out a lot of energy and he deserved a break, away from them.

I wandered around the town and my eye spotted a building.

„Perfect."

I went there and an old lady greeted me behind a desk. She was short and has grey hair, pulled into a bun, but her blue eyes were still full with life.

„Good afternoon, my dear. Can I help you?" she asked me when I entered.

„Good afternoon! Yes, I would like to ask if you have a room for a night."

„Of course! Like you see, there aren't a lot of people here, so we always have some free rooms. Will it be for you?"

„Yes, but I'll bring a partner, so I need a room for two."

„Single or double?" she asked with a little smile.

„I think one bed will be enough" I giggled.

„Can I ask for a name?"

„Cathleen Wild."

„I booked a room for you, so if you'll come back, it will be ready for you, with full access to the hot springs."

I thanked the old lady, who winked at me, knowing why I wanted a room with one bed. Though, I didn't plan anything, but to relax, even I didn't know how the night will end. It was the truth, we almost did it a few times, but someone always had disturbed us, much to our frustrations.

I walked back to the ship, thinking about our relationship with the blonde. He was very, very protective. When a man had looked at me too long for his taste, a glare from him was enough to scare the poor man away. If he hadn't stared, than the public affection was still there; a passionate kiss, a mark on my neck, whisper into my ear, causing me to blush, things like that. The new crew members had learnt to don't mess with me or try to flirt, because he would give them cleaning or watch duty, which wasn't very nice. Although, I wasn't better. Sometimes I picked up fights with other women, because they tried to flirt with him. There was one special case…

* * *

**Flashback**

_„A bar again?" I sighed when we arrived._

_„Come on, sis! You like bars!" grinned Lucas._

_„No, not really" I murmured. „Though, I met with Killer in one" I grinned._

_„…" I felt Marco's aura turned into a scary one._

_„We weren't together and if I remember correctly, you had sex with a chick, so don't pout" I said, not even looking at him._

_„As I said, I was frustrated, yoi."_

_„Still not an excuse."_

_We sat down at a table, Marco immediately pulled my chair closer to him._

_„It's like you keep her on a leash or something like that" told us Haruta._

_„What? He is not!" I protested._

_„You don't even know the half of it, yoi" smirked Marco._

_„I am not some animal which you keep on a leash or command to it! I am a damn human!" I said frowning. „Think about it" I spat and stood up to order a drink. I needed that to calm down._

_I hadn't been away more than five minutes, but when I turned around, a chick had sat down on my chair, next to Marco. She had long, blonde hair, honey coloured eyes, with long lashes, deep red lips, big boobs, and long legs. She giggled at Marco, who looked unamused and the others were watching my reaction._

_I walked up to them and poured my drink on her head._

_„What the hell? Are you crazy, bitch?" she screamed._

_„Sorry. You seemed to be in heat, I thought you might want to cool down" I said in a monotone voice._

_„Can't you see I am with someone?" she nodded at Marco._

_„You are with him?"_

_„Problem?"_

_„Well, I have some. He is mine and I don't take responsibility if I'll do something with you, if you won't back off."_

_„You? With him?" she laughed hysterically. „Please. You seem like you can't even kiss someone and you are with him? Back off, little girl."_

_„I warned you" I sighed and grabbed her hair, yanked off of my chair. „It's my place, but I'll show you something. Watch, bitch" with that I straddled Marco and put my hand on his face, crashing my lips on his. Instantly, his hands landed on my hip, yanking me closer. At that time I was the one who forced my tongue into his mouth, exploring the familiar area. I slid one of my hands behind his neck, pushing Marco closer to me. Our chest touched, my other hand scratching his skin lightly._

_But because of the need of air we separated, panting a little. I turned my head to the woman, licking my lips._

_„You can back off anytime" I smirked and sat back in my chair again._

* * *

After that everyone said that I was just as possessive as Marco. I smiled at the memory and noticed that I got back to the ship. Right, how should I tell him-?

„Where were you, yoi?" speak of the devil.

„Hy Marco" I chirped and he raised a brow.

„What's the matter?"

„Nothing. Are you free tonight?"

„Yeah, why?"

„Great!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him away. „He won't be on the ship tonight!" I shouted up, hoping somebody will hear it.

„Where are you dragging me?" asked Marco calmly.

„Surprise! Anyway, I hope you will like it. I was thinking about it quite some time" I told him.

„Okay, I am curious now, yoi."

We arrived at the hot spring and the old lady winked at me again.

„Your room is ready and feel free to use anything what you need."

„Thank you" I took the key from her and the funny thing was that our key number was 1. „Look, we got the number 1 key" I chuckled and Marco smiled at me.

I opened the door and a nice little room had come into my sight. In front of us there was a huge bed with a small night table next to it, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair and a door on the left side of the room-probably the bathroom's door.

„Why?" asked Marco.

„You are stressed. You need a break away from them and I am more than happy to keep you company, but I can leave you alone. You can choose" I turned to him, but his arms already caged me.

„Don't go, yoi. You don't even know how much that means to me" he sighed. He looked extremely tired.

„You deserve it" I whispered and gave him a light peck. „Come on, I want to try the hot spring."

He chuckled and after we arrived to the dressing-rooms, we separated. I was a little nervous, because he will be able to see my tattoo of him. And of course, because I will be naked under a towel. It took a little time to gain some courage to walk out the bath and when I did it, a half-naked Marco was sitting in front of me, with his back turned to me.

„You sure took your time, yoi" I knew he was smirking and when he turned around, there was that smirk.

„Y-yeah" I blushed and went closer to him.

„Are you okay?"

„Uh-huh" I nodded and stepped into the water. „It's so hot!" I yelled hissing.

„They don't call it 'hot-springs' for nothing" he smirked.

„Smartass" I muttered as I slid into the water, trying to hide my back.

„Why are you so far? Are you afraid, yoi?" asked Marco.

„N-no" damn it. I stuttered again, but then again I sat closer to him and he sneaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

As the tense left my body, my breathing became calmer and I rested my head on his shoulder.

We were sitting in silence, enjoying our time without the others.

„How about I wash your back?" I asked whispering, not wanting to wake him up if he were sleeping.

„Sometimes I think you read my mind" he said wide awake.

I grabbed a sponge and after he turned around, I have begun to rub his skin. I could feel his hard muscles in his back and I had to say, it was enjoyable. He let out some grunts of satisfaction and I was happy, knowing he enjoyed it. I continue to rub his back for a good 30 minutes and after that, I put down the sponge and my hands returned to massage his hard muscles.

„That feels good" he murmured.

„Glad to help" I chuckled and kept on massaging, but he had enough because he turned back to me.

Without a word, he stood up and picked me up into his arms in bridal-style. I let out a gasp from the sudden move, but didn't protest. He brought me back to our room and gently let me down to stay on my foot.

„Marco? What-" I couldn't finish it, because his lips were on mine, catching them in a passionate kiss.

I shuddered between his arms and I put my own around his neck, pushing my body against him.

„We are alone, yoi."

„Yes" I sighed.

„Nobody will interrupt us" he growled as he peppered my neck with kisses.

„No."

„That's what I wanted to hear" said Marco and pulled me back to a rough kiss.

Our teeth clashed, our tongues were fighting for dominance, but the kiss slowed down and turned into a passionate one.

„Marco" I breathed heavily as we pulled apart to breath.

„Cat" he panted. „Do you feel what you are doing to me, yoi?" he whispered into my ear as he grinded his hips against me.

I felt his half-hard cock pressed against me, making my body hotter than already. His hands were grasping my hips, but one of his hands went up to my hair and pulled it gently back to expose my neck to him. He lowered his head to there and nipped at my skin. I shuddered at the feeling and caressed his upper body. I couldn't think straight, the pleasure was too much and it was only the foreplay.

I didn't even notice that we moved until my back hit the bed. He was above me, watching my expression.

„Please" I whispered as I looked at his dilated eyes.

I didn't need to tell him twice. He kissed me again, his hands roaming on my body, but he didn't take off the towel of me. The fire was already burning in me; I desperately wanted him on me, to feel his skin, his weight, and his kisses.

I had enough and took the action. I tore off the towel, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Marco raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene with a smirk.

„Tease" I huffed, but I gasped as he palmed my breasts.

„They perfectly fit in my hand, yoi" he announced satisfied. „Like you were made for me."

„Yes" I purred and as my hips lifted to his own, he let out a low growl.

„Patience."

„I can't, I want you too much, please Marco" I practically begged to him, but he decided to ignore my plea.

Once again, his lips were on my neck, sucking and licking the skin there, claiming to the others that I was his. After he was pleased with the marks, he went down, until he reached my breasts. He wasn't satisfied with the touching, he licked and playfully bit down. I arched my back to feel his lips more and he complied. Marco slowly, playfully nipped at my nipple, making me gasp and then sucked on it. I moaned loudly at the feeling and lifted my arm to my mouth to turn down my noises.

„I want to hear you."

I shook my head, not trusting in my voice.

„I want to hear how much pleasure I can give to you. I want to hear every moan, every gasp, every word, you" he murmured into my skin.

„Marco!"

„And of course I want to hear my name from your mouth" he grinned confidently.

I couldn't answer. He overwhelmed me in a way nobody had done before. I felt so powerless, but I also felt safe around him. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. I had enough of his teasing; I felt how wet was I am and I wanted to show him too.

I took one of his hands and put it to my womanhood.

„And can you feel it what are you doing to me?" but the other things I wanted to say stuck in my throat when I felt his finger at my entrance.

Marco pressed that finger inside me and I let out a shaky breath as he began to move it in and out. After a while, he added one more finger, scissoring them.

„You feel so tight" he said as he kissed me gently.

„I-I-ah! Marco, please! I can't take it anymore! I have to feel you inside me" I was on the edge of tears.

I couldn't bear the sensation. Was it because I was in love with him? Was it because he made my heart beat faster? I didn't know, I only wanted him, to make love to me.

He opened my legs wider and finally took off that towel. His cock stood proudly and stiffly and I began to worry. He wasn't enormous, no, but he was indeed big and long.

„What's wrong?" he asked.

„Nothing…it's just, you are so big and it was really a long time ago, since…" I didn't finish it, because I didn't have to.

„That's good to hear" he smiled. „Don't worry, wildcat, I won't hurt you."

I knew that, but hearing it relaxed me a little.

He lowered his hips to mine and I felt his hardness. He rubbed his cock against my clit, lubricating it in my wetness. It sent waves of pleasure through my body and that was exactly what he wanted.

„Do you feel how hard I am? You did this to me every time when we were alone and I got close have you, but every time someone interrupted. Less than a minute, I will be inside you" he said huskily.

„Yes! Please!" I nearly screamed.

He guided his cock to my entrance and slowly started to push in. I moaned at the feeling, wanting him to go deeper. I lifted my hips up a little and he slid in a little faster, but suddenly my eyes went wide as he reached that point where nobody was further.

„Relax" he murmured into my ear.

His deep voice soothed my nerves and he could slid in to the hilt. We both moaned; he filled me up completely. He started to thrust in slow motion and my hands roamed on his body. I grabbed everything I could. His hair, his shoulders, his back, his ass. It was amazing how he moved and I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts.

„Fuck… you feel so good" he growled into my mouth.

„M-Marco!"

„Yes, say my name!"

I repeated his name over and over again, until I screamed out as he hit the right spot inside me.

„There! Again!"

He complied and I felt something building up in me. I moaned and gasped shamelessly, repeating Marco's name.

When one of his fingers started to rub my clit, I nearly lost my mind. The pleasure only grew in me to the point where I couldn't bear it anymore.

With one hard thrust, he hit the spot again and I lost. I screamed his name and my inner muscles clenched around his member. The pleasure crashed down on me and through my ecstasy, I could feel he tensed and released inside me.

He laid on the top of me, but his weight was welcoming. He panted into my neck and I tried to catch my breath.

„Are you okay, yoi?" he murmured.

„I am doing great" I smiled as I caressed his head. „Thank you."

„Anytime" I could tell he was smirking and I laughed a little.

He rolled off of me and pulled me close to him.

„I should thank you, not the other way" he said as he peppered my face with kisses.

„Marco?"

„Yes?"

„I love you."

* * *

**So. I know. It's a lame lemon scene, but that was all I could do for now. Sorry :( But, Cat finally admitted her love to Marco! Yay! ^-^**

**And thank you everybody who favorited and followed my story. In the next chapter I will write down every name, who did that since the last chapter. Please tell me your opinion!**

**Thank you again! Love ya all! ^^**


	21. The end of the calm times

**Hey guys! I am back! Again... I know I didn't upload again, but this semester is killing me -.- Seriously... But, the good thing is, that I'll go to the United Kingdom in January, because of the ERASMUS exchange student program. I am sooooo happy and excited! Finally, one of my dreams will come true! I'll spend a whole 5 months there. Isn't it great? :D Anyway, I decided that this chapter will be the last which is in a way is a prologue. After that I will pick up the evets, trying to make it exciting.**

**WARNING: Not correct English sentences!**

* * *

After my confession, I turned into Hagrid.

"I shouldn't have said that. Definitely shouldn't have said that" I murmured as I panicked.

I guessed from Marco's tensed body, that he hadn't felt that way, so I crumbled out of the bed and started to put on my clothes.

"Uhm…just forget it, okay? Maybe, we can still be friends? Or you know what? I am going to hit my head somewhere, so maybe I will have an amnesia. It would be great, no?" I mumbled and tried to dress, but they were against me.

I felt tears were threatening to fall and I didn't want to have a break-down in front of Marco. Suddenly two arms snaked around my waist and a hard chest pressed against my back.

"Will you stop dressing and shut up for a minute, yoi?" he asked and I froze. "That's better. And it would be the best if you won't jump into conclusions in the future. I admit I didn't answer you, but only because I thought you will never say it."

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Cat…I knew that you loved me, even before you said it, yoi" he chuckled.

"What?" it seemed that it was all I could say.

"You could get that masked, insane blonde… damn it, I think you could get anybody you wanted and you didn't. You could also try to beat my ass for teasing you and you hadn't done it either, yoi."

"That's…"

"Let me finish" I shut up, waiting for him. I was too stunned to fight. "And I knew about your tattoo and I have to admit, it's flattering, but I look at it as a mark, that you are mine. That nobody can have you, but me. It is how it always will be, yoi. And I love you too. Maybe you are too young for me, but as I said, I want your everything. I want to see that little flame that lit up every time you look at me. I want to touch you every time we pass each other and don't have time for anything else. I want to be the one to protect you, to pleasure you…"

He couldn't finish it as I spun around and kissed him hard. Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe it was the truth. I didn't care. I loved him. I loved him so much that I would do anything for him.

"Don't leave me…" I whispered, my throat tight from the feelings.

"You aren't that lucky, yoi" he smirked. "Back to bed?" he raised a brow suggestively.

"Hmm… I don't know… There are a lot of things to do on the ship" I teased, but I screamed as he threw me on the bed and tore away the clothes.

"Cheeky girl…" he growled and my giggle turned into a moan as the fire was awakened again…

* * *

"Oh. You don't walk funny" smirked Lucas and I shot him a look.

"You are just jealous."

"Why would I be?"

"You didn't even make a move on Haruta. How long will it last until you do it?" now I was the one who was smirking at his red face.

"You are evil."

"And that's not the worst thing somebody said to me" I mused.

"So? How was your night?" asked Thatch.

"It was great" I looked down blushing and kicked away an imaginary stone.

"Oh my God! Marco!" yelled the 4th commander.

"What?"

"Did you hurt our Cat? I hope you were gentle with her" he then turned to me. "We don't need to go to the doctor, right? You don't have bruises, do you?"

I could have died on the spot from the embarrassment.

"Thatch, please, stop it…" I whispered.

"That's how you pleaded him? Marco you cruel bastard!"

"THATCH!" I screamed. "He didn't hurt me, okay? I am fine! I don't have bruises!"

"Oh. Well then, everything is all right" he nodded in satisfaction.

"Can I murder him?" I growled and I felt my flames, but suddenly blue flames entered my vision.

Marco stood beside me, eyes closed with a tight smile and a vein popped out on his forehead. I smirked as our flames connected and walked up to Thatch, who was moving back.

"What do you think Marco, what should we do to him?"

"He isn't a Devil Fruit user, so no sea water, yoi."

"What about his hair?"

"NO! NOT THE HAIR!" cried Thatch.

"That's a good idea. Ladies first?"

"You are such a gentleman, but why don't we do it together?" I smiled up at him and he let out his flames more, so did I.

"Perfect."

"DEVILS!"

* * *

After torturing Thatch - who was sniffling far away from us - I went to help to my division. We put away some boxes and I was so into the job I didn't notice that I was left alone.

"Well, well, well… Look who is here, zehahahaha!" chills run down my spine as I spun around.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Be nice, girl. You are alone now. There isn't anybody to stop me" smirked Teach.

My mind tried to find a way out of there. It was bad. I needed a way.

"Don't try to escape" he said and brought out his claws. The ones which wounded Shanks.

I felt my inner animal begun to take over my senses. Anger wasn't too good for me.

"You bastard. You were the one who left that scar on Shanks' face" I growled and he looked at me with surprise.

"How do you know about it?"

"I am that badass."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT?" shouted Teach and grabbed my neck, smashing me into the wall.

I let out a hurt yell and started to turn into my Nekomata form, but before I could finish it, Matt burst through the door, a pistol pointed to Teach's head.

"Release her. Now" he growled not leave place to argue with him.

"We were just playing" grinned the pirate.

"Yeah, sure. With your hand on my sister's throat. You two sure had fun" he said sarcastically. "Get lost before I change my mind and just shoot you right here."

He didn't need to tell him twice. Matt rushed to my side, checking me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's a shame we need him alive" I murmured as I was massaging my neck. "Tell me there aren't fingerprints."

"Sorry, sis'" he shook his head.

"How will I explain this to Marco?"

"I don't have any idea. But I have something new."

"What?"

Before he could finish it, we heard an excited yell and we rushed out to the deck. Ace was holding a piece of paper and I felt the energy run out of me.

"Look! It's my little brother! He got his first bounty!"

"Damn it" I muttered, but suddenly a shadow fell on me and I gulped hard.

"What is that on your neck, yoi?"

_"Think of something! Fast!"_

"Don't even try to lie."

"_Shit!"_

"Um… how people call it when you have a little trouble with another person? You know, when you don't see things in the same way?"

"Misunderstanding? Disagreement?"

"Exactly!" I grinned up him. "I had a little misunderstanding with someone" I giggled nervously, playing with my hair.

"Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter" I told him.

"Cat it matters! Who the hell hurt you, yoi?"

"Marco. Calm down."

"How could-?"

"_Marco_" my voice was like ice. "I said calm down. It doesn't matter, I can deal with it. Trust me."

"You use this trust too much against me" he noted, on his face a bitter look. "Sooner or later I'll have enough of it."

"I am sorry, my phoenix. I know it's hard to deal with me, but at the end of these things you will understand everything, okay?" I smiled up at him, resting my hands on his chest.

He sighed heavily, not saying anything.

"Forgive me?" I pleaded. "Let's enjoy Ace's heavenly mood" I suggested.

He looked like a sulky kid and didn't say a word. I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed his face, forcing his lips to meet mine. Marco didn't open his mouth and I smirked. My tongue teased his lips, licking it a little and drew back. My hands slipped into his shirt, scratching his skin lightly and I rubbed my hips 'accidently' to his.

"Please" I breathed into his ear, lightly bite it and that was it.

He grabbed my hair and pushed our lips together. Our tongues fought with each other, but as always, he was the dominant one.

"Maybe I should put a collar on you, yoi" he murmured, pupils dilated.

"And the lash would in your hand?" I teased.

"Of course."

I laughed as images run through my mind.

"Guys?" asked a voice and it was my brother, Lucas.

"Yes?" I turned my head to him.

"Everyone saw it" he said and my face went full red.

The entire ship stared at us; some of them were grinning, some blushed and some of them were uncomfortable.

"Silly children" chuckled Whitebeard.

"Go, get a room!" yelled Haruta, making my face a deep red colour.

"Maybe we will" smirked Marco.

"H-hey!" I slapped his chest lightly. "Don't I have words in this matter?"

"No" he shook his head.

"Can we go back to my little brother?!" whined Ace.

"Is this Luffy?" I asked as I walked to him, pretended that I didn't know him.

"Yes! We grew up together on an island! Of course I am stronger than him!" he said proudly.

"That's great Ace. He looks like he will cause some trouble" I chuckled.

"I know!" grinned freckle-face and a pain shot through my heart remembering Marineford.

"I want to meet him to hear some embarrassing memory of you" laughed Thatch.

I chuckled, knowing a lot and I decided it was time to plan things ahead.

* * *

As the weeks passed, we spent more and more time together with my brothers to make some plans. None of it was good enough, so we had to come up with something. Of course I needed to be with Marco as well, because I didn't want him to get suspicious.

"Are you alright, daughter?" asked one day Whitebeard when I was on the desk.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You look like something troubling you."

"There are a lot of things in my head, pops. Sorry for making you worry."

"Still that thing when you three came abroad?"

"It's haunting me every day" I admitted with a weak nod. "I want it to end."

"Why don't you speak about it?"

"It would affect everything" I sighed.

"Your two brothers are handling it more easily" he pointed out.

"I know and I am happy about it. I don't want them to feel guilty" I smiled weakly.

"You are too young to bear everything on your shoulder alone. Why don't you let us help? We are a family."

"I know, but this is something I need to do" I said determined.

"We are all here for you" he said

"Thank you, father" I grinned up him and he looked a little shocked. Maybe the new title?

Marco, Thatch, Ace and some of the others went ahead to an island to make sure we can dock there and when they came back my whole body froze and my mind went black.

"Look guys, what I've found!" shouted Thatch happily, showing a round, light purple fruit with swirl patterns...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I needed some way to lead the storywhere Thatch find the fruit. I hope you guys forgive me ^^"**

**Anyway, I promised in the last chapter that I will listing everyone who followed or favourited the sotry or me.**

**Thanks to BubblesDoujinshi, leena456, Patchwork Knightess, Fairyashes, Dendule95, Sarluna, fantasyblast,Terisa-Umi, TheOCWriter, 707cloud, Fanisa, siesta sora, seiryoku.2245976, LoUiiSe972, Copykat2, CaramelCandyHeart, K.C.96, Baka-Pirate, booksnob, WateRipplE, DawnPirates, .4710, Triancy, Jisca, Jeanxjeans, Alynn-Aorels, kim13796, LunaLou, Simplewriting, Raven12446, Forgotten Lost Ancient, KeepHopeStayWhelmed, Kakashichan08, CatatonicGore, RainbowGuardian13 for following/favouring the story or me! You guys are awesome!  
And of course everyone who reviewed are awesome as well! Here are the replies:  
**

**ichigo1508: Thank you! I am happy you like it! :3  
**

**NightHunterDeath: You don't know how happy was I when I read your review :') I am glad you like it and yeah, I plan to make it dramatic, shocking and exciting, but I don't tell further information :P I hpoe you understand ^^ Please, keep reading ^^  
**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX: I am sorry that I didn't post so long, but I was really busy and I felt guilty that I couldn't give you anything to read :( I am really sorry, but I hope I'll have more time to write. I'll only have 3 more exam and after that I am free, so I plan to upload 1 chapter/week :)  
**

**KeepHopeStayWhelmed: Oh my God! You are so kind! Thank you for your kind words! I really try my best to improve my English and I hope the 5 months will help me with it ^^  
**

**I hope I didn't leave out anyone. If I did, please write me :) Love you all!**


	22. The despised night and its consequences

**Warning: Not correct English sentences!**

* * *

„_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_!" I screamed in my mind.

I looked at my brothers, a terrified look on my face. Marco came up to me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

„You okay, yoi?"

„Yeah, why?" my voice was higher than usual and he raised a brow at this.

„You look nervous."

„Really? Maybe this island…" I smiled at Marco, trying to convince him.

„There is nothing wrong with it, yoi. We checked it. And as you can see, Thatch found a Devil Fruit."

„Yeah, I can see it" I growled, looking at Teach, who was gaping at the fruit.

I gave a kiss to the commander and headed to my brothers.

„Need to speak. Now" was all I told them and we went to my room. „What the hell will we do?" I turned to them after they closed the door.

„I thought we had a little more time" muttered Matt.

„Guys, why don't we just tell them?" asked Lucas.

„Can't do. We need the story line and guessing from their behaviour, they would kill Teach. Not that I am against it" I sighed.

„We need to make sure that Thatch won't die. This is the most important" said Matt and I agreed with him.

„We will follow him everywhere, won't lose sight of him. There are the three of us, it must be easy…"

That's what I thought. Of course that was the day when the divisions needed us. I gritted my teeth in frustration; I was ready to snap at anybody. My whole body was tensed, my only eye tried to look for Thatch.

„What is with you today?" asked Ace suddenly, his face in front of me.

„What the hell? Why think everybody that something is wrong with me? Can't you leave me alone?" I yelled finally.

„Whoa, calm down Cat" backed up the 2nd commander.

„Just leave me the hell alone" I growled, storming away.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„What is with your girl today?" asked Ace Marco.

„Why?" looked up from his work the blonde.

„She just snapped and yelled at me."

„I don't know. I noticed her tensed aura when we came back to the ship, yoi, but I don't know the reason."

„Maybe you could talk to her" suggested Ace.

„If you think that, you don't know her enough. She is stubborn as hell and she can be damn frightening" chuckled the 1st commander.

„True" sighed Ace. „I hope she will calm down."

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I felt sorry for Ace, he didn't deserve my fury, but I was full on the edge. The time went really slowly and I wanted to pull out all of my hair.

I didn't know what to do, how to approach to someone without looking crazy. I tried to calm myself down, nothing worked.

„You look like some kind of animal in a cage" said Matt.

„What do you expect?" I hissed.

„It will be all right, trust me" he patted my head and without thinking I hugged him.

„I am scared. I don't want to lose any of them. They are my family now and I love them. I want them to live" I whispered.

Matt's hug tightened around me.

„They won't die, Cat. We can do it. We won't leave you alone, not this time…"

His words cut me through like a knife and I knew they've still felt guilty for letting me alone at home.

„I am not blaming you, you know that, right?" I mumbled.

„We know, but you changed after that. You became someone else."

„I needed to do it. But there isn't time for this, though I thank you" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. „I love you, big brother. And your other side as well" I looked behind him to see Lucas.

„We love you too, Cattie" they grinned and my heart warmed up at the old nickname.

„Let's make it!"

* * *

The night came and we were ready to save Thatch's life. It was silent; too silent for me. I know the death was above us and I wanted to kick his ass.

My whole body tensed and the minutes seemed to turn into hours. We claimed 3 different spots, to reach there in time, because we hadn't known exactly where the killing attempt will be.

We agreed that we'll make a move when Teach try to attack Thatch. We didn't want to leave him time to hurt him, but we had to wait, until he tries something. I trusted in my instincts to kick in when the time comes, but I didn't want to risk anything; Thatch's life was too precious.

After a long time we noticed that the shadows began to grow and move. At first I thought it was the two, but Thatch was the one who came out holding the fruit. He looked at it, thinking what he should do with it. I saw the look on his face: he was hesitating to eat or not to eat it. I had to say, the commander didn't reach the point to make an actual move, because suddenly Teach stepped out from the shadows-no pun intend.

„It's a strong fruit."

„Teach? What are you doing here? I thought everyone was asleep" blinked Thatch at him.

„I want it."

„Excuse me?" looked at him puzzled the commander.

„Give me the fruit" commanded Teach.

„You know the rules: finders keepers. Even if I won't eat it, I will sell it for good money."

„I need that fruit."

„Teach, I found it. If you want it, you can buy it from me, but we can talk about it tomorrow. I am too tired for this" yawned Thatch and turned around.

I saw Teach's mad look and he pulled out his dagger, ready to attack. In a blink of an eye I moved out from my hiding place – along with my brothers – and I tried to shove the commander away, but Teach was faster than we thought. The dagger reached Thatch, but Matt was just in time: he tossed the commander's body away, though we heard him yell in pain and I pounced on Teach. I started to claw his body: my mind was clouded with anger. How dared he attacks my friend? How could he?

„Cat! Enough!" Lucas' voice didn't reach me, but a sharp tug tore me away from the further attack.

As my brothers tried to calm me down, Teach had enough time to pick up that damn Devil Fruit and get a ship.

„YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Teach furiously, his body covered in blood because of my attack.

„COME BACK AND FIGHT! YOU COWARD TRAITOR!" that was my voice, screaming at him, when I smelled the blood. „Thatch!" I rushed to him and I found him, clutching to his side, groaning in pain.

I put my hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding and that was the moment when the things went wrong.

The others came out and saw the scene: Thatch on the floor; me beside him with blood stained clothes and a look of terror; my brothers behind me, arrow and pistol in hand.

„What the hell happened?" asked Vista.

„Teach…it was him… he wanted the Devil Fruit" I tried to explain, but I was busy with Thatch's wound. He was bleeding so much.

„I can't believe…." Whispered Haruta.

„Quickly. We need to bring him to the doctor, yoi" commanded Marco and I was grateful for that, though I could see the anger and the disbelief on his face as well as that look which told me that 'we will talk later'.

My brothers grabbed Thatch carefully, while the level-headed ones tried to calm down the panicked and angered crew members.

„I will kill him!"

„We have to go after him!"

I heard that kind of yelling and I couldn't agree more, but now it was more important to save Thatch…

I couldn't sit down, I was walking in front of the door and I wanted to know what was going on behind that damn door. I heard the doctor's and nurses' hushed voices and the medical tools' noise.

„This can't happen… that just can't…" I whispered, running my hand through my hair.

„Where is he, yoi?" appeared Marco and as I looked at him, I noticed his cold face and for a moment, my blood stopped flowing.

„I-I don't know… After he attacked Thatch, we attacked Teach as well. We wanted to… _tried_ to save him and look at him… he is wounded" I whispered. „We really tried Marco" I looked at him despairingly, but he just stood there emotionless. I knew he blamed us, me and I agreed with him. I started to think that maybe it was wrong that we hadn't told them immediately our story. Maybe we messed up everything.

I didn't dare to speak or to move after that; I just stood there, waiting for some news. I heard the noises from the others – they were outside – and I smiled a little, knowing how much they cared about their commander.

After a few hours, the doctor came out and looked at us with a tired smile.

„The operation was successful, he will up in no time, but he need to rest. If you want, you can go-„

I didn't wait for him to finish, instead I burst through the door and rushed to Thatch.

„Well, my first visitor is a pretty lady! I am lucky!" grinned lazily the commander and I looked at him, like he was crazy. „Cat-chan?"

„How can you smile like that? A crew-mate attacked you. He tried to kill you Thatch…" I couldn't believe how cheerful could he be.

„Ah, that. Well, I am a little disappointed that one of my friends attacked me, but at least I am alive, thanks to you and your brothers!"

„What do you want to do with Teach, yoi?" joined into the conversation Marco.

Thatch looked at me and saw my face.

„I don't know. But I hope you don't blame them" changed tone the 4th commander.

„I don't. But there are things that I want to know."

My eyes went wide and I turned to him.

„You know I can't" I shook my head.

„After all this, you have to."

„If I could, I would tell you, but you won't believe me and if you would, you would throw me out of the ship."

„Try me, yoi."

„No. I am sorry, Marco, but you have to wait 'till the end" I lowered my head.

„I said that I trust you, right?" I nodded. „How can I trust you, when my family's life depends on this, yoi?"

„You seriously think that I would harm them? They are my family as well!" I couldn't believe what he said. I knew he doubted me, but that was too much. „I try to save them! Do you know how suffering that I have to live with it? That I can't tell you?"

„Then tell me!"

„But I can't!" I yelled. „And it's killing me! I love you so damn much! I want you to know everything but it would just mess up all these things!" I felt my tears were threatening to fall and I rubbed my eyes angrily with the back of my hand to prevent it.

„You just don't want to tell, yoi" he muttered and that shot through me.

„I don't want, huh? Then you don't know anything about me" my smile was shaking as I said that and I turned to Thatch. „I'll come back later. I am glad that you are alive" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and went out of the room, leaving the two commanders alone.

* * *

After that night, I just watched Ace's tantrum because of the attack. I didn't even try to stop him, because it was useless. He was determined and as hot-headed as he was nothing could stop him.

„Hey, freckle-face!" I stepped in front of him when he run toward his Striker.

„You want to stop me too?" he eyed me.

„Nah. I would like to go with you to kick that bastard ass, but I have other things to do. I just wanted to say to take care."

„I will!" grinned Ace and the love for that boy filled my heart. Of course only siblings love.

„Call me if you want" I slipped my number into his hand. „It will be just me, so don't hesitate" I smiled.

„Thanks, Cat" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and smirked triumphantly. „Marco will kill me!"

With that, he jumped onto the Striker and only saw his tattooed back for a good while…

* * *

„You fought with each other" stood beside me Matt that afternoon when I was watching the waves.

„Yes."

„I am sorry."

„You didn't do anything. Maybe we choose the wrong way" I muttered.

„Everything will be all right in the end" gave me a one-armed hug Matt.

„Sometimes I think we shouldn't be together. Hell, maybe we are already over."

„Why do you think that?"

„He doesn't trust me. And I can understand that, but I love him. So much. I never really understand those sappy romance things, but now I can. I just want to be with him, support him with everything I have, even if that's not much; I want to share my thoughts with him and him to do the same; if something bothers him to tell me and we can figure out something; the one who sleep with him but it's too much. I am too selfish. He is really a bird and a pirate. I should let him free" it was good to tell someone those things, it relieved me a little, but those were just a little which was in my mind.

„Don't do this. If you love him, then fight for him. Don't give up so easily, he is yours. And Marco loves you as well."

„Until now I wanted to do everything to claim him, but you didn't see that look."

„What would you do if someone hurt him?"

A loud growl came from my throat, my eye dangerously glowing.

„It would be the last day of their lives, because the second someone lay a finger on him, the second I tear them apart" I told him the truth. „You think Ace will be alright?"

„I am sure" Matt ruffled my hair and I pouted at him." Come on, we have to do some work. And don't worry, Marco will come around…"

* * *

**Well, it looks like our couple had a fight :) I didn't want them to make it up in the end, because their relationship aren't full of flowers and sugar.**

**I didn't think that moving to another country can be this tiring -.-" It will be only 5 months, but damn... I will live in Wolverhampton, United Kingdom and one of my dreams came true because of this! I don't know why, but I am fascinated by them and I am really excited to travel there! ^^ **

**Oh and I saw the last chapter of The Hobbit. I am happy that I saw it in the cinema, because if I wouldn't, I would lay down on the floor and crying like a ... little girl. But I think the guy next to me didn't undersandt why I am wiping my tears so often. Honestly, I vowed that if I ever meet Peter Jackson, I'll kick his ass -.-**

**Thanks to Sakuraba Mimi**, **InsaneFoxLove**, **MonochromeRaven**, **PikaJunCoke**,** irenia**, **sousie**, **alniyat**, ** . **, **RainbowGuardian13**, **Taiya N. Strantegar**, **LanaAngels**, **meteor13 for favouring or following or both of them! You guys don't fail to amaze me ^^  
**

**Review answers:**

**NightHunterDeath****: No, fortunately I uploaded a new chapter :D Here is the next ^^ A little late,but moving is seriously a though stuff -.-  
**

**sousie: Here is the new ^^ I hope you like it :)**

**RainbowGuardian13****: Thank you!I am really happy you think the previous chapter wasn't boring! And I hope you like the new as well :) **


	23. The twins' move

**Hey guys! I upload a chapter again. It's a little shorter, but you will see why.**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences! **

* * *

We were around the time when Luffy and Ace had met in Alabasta. That meant Shanks' visit came closer and closer. I needed to prepare things, because it was sure as hell that I was going to Sabaody. Thatch was healing nicely and I was happy because of that; we saved one of the three. Although one thing crossed my planning. Matt wasn't right; Marco avoided me. I wasn't the only one who noticed the change in Marco's behaviour; the crewmembers shot me questioning gazes and I couldn't do anything about it. As the time went I only came out of my room when I had some jobs to do or maybe to eat. Though the latter occasions were less and less.

I didn't blame Marco. I was blaming myself, my stupidity, the situation; everything but him.

„_Puru puru puru~ puru puru puru~"_ my den-den mushi suddenly rang when I had been in my room once again.

I only answered because there was a chance that it was Ace.

„_Cathleen_" greeted me a well-known voice.

„Killer, can you please find some other time to call me?" I asked tiredly.

„_Something is wrong_" he stated.

„No shit, Sherlock."

„_Who is Sherlock_?"

„Not now Killer" I sighed irritably.

„_I thought only wives say that_" I swear he smirked as he said that.

„Go to hell" I yelled and wanted to end the conversation but his next question stopped me. Not exactly the question, but the unusual concern in his voice.

„_What's wrong, Cathleen_?"

„I-I…" at that tears were falling down on my face and hiccups made their way through my throat. „I am so stupid! I hate myself! To think that Marco could ever love someone like me…But it's okay, because I am the one who screwed up. He trusted me and I couldn't tell him anything. Why am I even here? What's the point in it?" I didn't make any sense, but I just went on and on while Killer was silent on the other side. „I am sorry…I don't want to bore you. I just hang up the mushi…"

„_If you dare to hang up, I'll go to you and personally cut your throat_" he threatened me and I stood there from the shock. „_What's your next destination?_"

„I don't know" I saw the mushi furrowed his brows.

„_When was the last time you were on the deck?"_

„Uhm…yesterday, but I didn't ask where we are going…" I confessed.

_„Whatever. I'll talk to you later..._gotcha~_"_

I stared at the sleeping snail and couldn't put the situation in place. I shook my head and laid down on the bed again. That was all I did beside the jobs I needed to do and it was all right for me. One would ask why I acted like that. For me, it has always been hard when someone was mad at me and the situation wasn't different at that time. Marco was my first love and that fact made it harder. I missed his arms around me, his warmth, his kisses, and his voice. Why didn't I make the first move? Because I was afraid that I would only push him farther away from me. Simple, but terrifying answer.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„Why aren't you beside Cat-chan?" asked Thatch for the thousandth time.

„I have things to do, yoi" came the answer from the blonde commander.

The other sighed; he didn't like where things were heading. He hadn't seen the young girl for days and Marco's attitude was worse than he could have ever imagine. He snapped at everyone, he was impatient and rather rude.

As he wanted to speak up again, Marco snarled.

„We are going to dock in any minute. Go back to the medical room. I'll tell you when we docked, yoi" Thatch couldn't even answer as Marco quickly hurried away, not wanting to continue the conversation.

The blonde run his hand through his lock, brows furrowing. He looked at Cat's door, wanting nothing else but holding her, look into her milky one and blue one eyes, watch her smile, but his pride brought out his stubborn self. If she had wanted something, she would have already spoken to him. He wanted to know the whole situation, their story, and the reasons behind their moves. He was grateful that they had saved Thatch, but now, he was even more suspicious at them. Something was off and he wanted to figure it out.

As they were docking, a loud explosion disturbed the calm air.

„What the hell?" yelled someone from the crew, but nobody could answer, because a familiar looking man walked toward them.

„Where is she?" asked Killer as he turned his masked head to Marco.

„What do you mean, yoi?" Marco was already pissed off, he didn't need him to ask about Cat.

„I asked a question. I want to meet with her" Killer knew that he was playing a dangerous game, but once he became friends with someone, they had his loyalty.

„She is sleeping, yoi."

„She is in her room, but we don't know what she is doing. Do you want me to tell her you are here?" spoke up suddenly Matt and Marco glared at him. „Don't look at me like that, commander. If she wants to meet with him, you can't stop her" growled Matt and everybody could see the familiar features between the siblings.

After a few moments Matt came out of the room, beside him was Cat, though she wasn't herself. Her eyes were puffy, her face hollow.

„Is he really here?" they heard her ask.

„Why do you think I asked your destination?" answered Killer and Marco hated how her eyes sparkled a little.

„Killer! It's good to see you."

„I can't say the same. You look like…how would Kidd say? Oh, yes. You look like shit."

Marco's head snapped at him, ready to kill the first mate, when he noticed Cat was walking down to Killer, however her steps were unsure and shaky. The first commander could tell that she hadn't been sleeping and the lack of food made its way: she lost weight.

„Cat?" he heard himself calling out to her and she froze on her place.

„Y-yes, Commander Marco?" she asked in a shaky voice and pain shot through his heart as he heard her unsure, afraid voice.

„He didn't force himself on you, did he, yoi?"

„N-no."

„Come, Cathleen. You need some time away from him" Killer didn't even wanted to lower his voice.

„For once, I agree with him" spoke up Lucas. „Go ahead, Cattie. We will take care of everything here."

„Thanks, Lucas."

As she started to walk again her vision filled with black dots, but she ignored it and kept walking.

„I am here, not there" told her Killer when Cat turned away from his direction a little.

„Killer? Why are there two of you?"

„Two? What the- Cathleen?" Killer reached her just in time to catch her falling body.

Matt and Lucas immediately run to him, behind them were Marco, Haruta and Izo.

„Cat? Cat, do you hear me?" called her Matt, but she didn't answer.

„We need to take her to our doctor, yoi" panic was evident in his voice as he looked at Cat's limp body.

„She won't spend any more time today on the ship" declared Matt. „We are going to take her to the island's doctor."

„She is part of the crew. Our doctor will examine her, yoi" stated Marco.

„Don't you think it's a little late to worry about her? After all, you were the one who acted like a dick" Lucas' voice were dark. The twins glared at Marco, standing protectively in front of Killer, who was holding the unconscious Cat.

„She is still with me and I'll take care of her" furrowed his brows the commander.

„Not this time. Killer, go ahead, get her a doctor."

Killer nodded and turned around to walk away.

„If something happens with her, you are dead, yoi" promised him Marco.

„As I said, you are a little late. Cat is our sister. Remember when we told you about her past? That was because we wanted to warn you, not to hurt her. And what are you doing? Hurt her! You won't lay a finger on her, not even meet with her" Lucas was pissed off, as was Matt.

They knew that Cat was deeply in love with Marco and they knew too if they would let her meet or interact with him until Marineford, it will end badly.

„You can't tell me what to do, yoi."

„We can, if we decide to leave the crew…"

* * *

**So,our twins take the situation in their hands. Honestly, I thought about Marco and Cat make it up, but I decided against it and NightHunterDeath help me with the decision. Her review gave me the push.**

**So, finally I arrived, I live in the United Kingdom! And it is awesome! I love it! I saw there will be the MCM Comic Con in Telford this weekend, but I think I'll only go to the MCM Birmingham Comic Con. Have you guys ever been on either of them? If yes, can someone please some details about them?**

**And I hoped you liked this chapter! ^^**

**Thanks to  , , Tai-Ookami and dreamwalkerlisa for followwing/favouring the story! 3**

**Review answers:**


	24. A new decision

**Hey guys! I am back again :) Don't worry, I won't stop writing this story, though I can't upload as many chapters as I want. The ideas don't come nowadays, that's why I am stuck, but I'll continue it no matter what!**

**WARNING: Not correct English sentences.**

* * *

Next time I woke up, I found myself at an unfamiliar place and I began to panic. As I wanted to stand up, two hands pushed me back.

„Killer? What happened? Where am I? Where are the others?" I asked as I was pushed against the bed once more.

„Calm down, you are safe. You collapsed and I brought you here" I looked around and met with wooden walls and plain nightstand. There weren't so much equipment, but there were some medical supplies. It looked like a…

„ Is this a ship's medical room?"

„Yes. It's ours" he told me.

„So, for short, I collapsed and you just brought me here? And my brothers let it? And the others?" I had to say that I was a little surprised about it.

„Your knight in shining armour didn't want me to take you to another doctor than yours, but your brothers told him you won't spend any more time on the ship today" as Killer told me the story my jaw dropped. That really happened?

„But why?"

„Did you look into a mirror in the past weeks?"

„I avoided them" I muttered.

„No wonder."

„Thanks, you really know how to complement a woman, Killer" I snorted.

„Good sign you are back to your sarcastic self. But I have to say, your brothers can stood up against a commander well."

„I wonder what they told him…I hope nothing bad…"

„Why do you defend him? He is the reason why you are like this" he pointed out.

I sighed and rested my back against the headboard; I wanted to explain him my feelings.

„Because I love him, Killer. That's why. I would throw away my life for him if it's needed. Even if he doesn't love me, I still do. I know he is mad at me and he has every right. Everyone would be mad at me and I know they will be even more, because I need to do other things. And those things aren't pretty, but they are family and I would do everything for them, for him."

„I never want to understand love" shook his head Killer.

„Believe me, I was the same. But I let you know, that I would do the same for you, you know?" I grinned, already feeling better.

„Hm. Anyway, the doc' said you need to rest and eat. I'll be here to make sure you eat. You don't want to know what will happen if you won't eat" I swear I saw a dark aura around him.

„Y-yeah" I nodded, not wanting to argue with him. I began to understand why people were afraid of him.

He handed me a bowl of soup and quietly sat down on a chair, probably watching me eat.

As the first spoonful went through me, I realized how much I was starving. In no time the bowl was empty and a satisfied smile appeared on my lips. A sudden chuckle tore me away from the calmness.

„What?"

„You are really living up your nickname. You look like a satisfied cat" he told me in an amused voice.

„Oh, let me live" I chuckled and I could feel my eyes were dropping. The empty bowl was snatched away from my hands.

„Sleep" commanded Killer.

„Hey, you are not my commander" I murmured but that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

* * *

Next time I woke up, I wasn't alone; on each side of the bed sat one of my brothers, on their faces a serious expression.

"You look like someone died" I tried to ease the mood.

"This isn't time for joking" said Matt.

"For once, he is right. We need to decide something" okay, if Lucas put up his serious face, something was definitely wrong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We might mentioned that because of your lovers' quarrel we might leave the crew" told me Matt.

"You said WHAT? Are you out of your mind?"

"Cat, we promised that we won't let anything hurt you anymore and your so called love just did it. I don't give a flying fuck about him being a commander" snarled Matt.

"Guys. Let's talk about it a little" I said calmly. "Think about it; what would you do if someone showed up and began to hide something important which is affect yours and your family's future."

"Most likely I would do the same" admitted Lucas.

"That's what I am talking about. They have every right to be mad at us and Marco has every right to be mad at me. I knew that this time will come and I knew it will be hard, but I have to face with it" I rubbed my temple tiredly.

"Then what should we do about this thing?" asked Matt.

"I have an idea, but you won't be happy about it and I want Pops to hear it as well."

* * *

"No."

"I agree. You mustn't go."

I knew they would say that. After I had gotten up, we went to Pops to share my plan and none of them were pleased with my idea.

"Why do you want to do this like that? I don't understand your logic" shook his head Lucas.

"I have to say that I can't follow you either, daughter" told me Pops.

"I need you to keep me updated and it's the easiest way. You know the whole situation, so you know what I need to know" I explained.

"I ask this again, won't you tell us anything?" Pops asked us and I felt like a little child keeping secrets from his father.

"I still can't, but right now you are the one who I trust the most, that's why I am telling you a part of my plan, if you let me do this, of course."

He looked at me with a thoughtful gaze and spoke up.

"You will be the second" he sighed. "At least you ask for permission and I know you only ask it from me, because of your situation with a certain commander, am I right, daughter?" asked Whitebeard with a hint of mischief. I loved that man and I vowed again that I would protect him at any cost.

"Well... damn right" I muttered. "It's not like he wants to know about me anymore."

"You would be surprised."

"I don't care if Pops let you do it, but we don't" narrowed his eyes Matt.

"And since when can you stop me?" I mused.

"Don't come with the independent card, because we will put sea-stone handcuff on you if we have to."

"That moment will be your last" I hissed.

"You know, maybe she is right" murmured Lucas.

"See?"

"Are you out of your mind?" asked his twin Matt.

"No, but think about it. She can handle it and she will meet with Killer. I know I didn't like him, but right now, I trust him more than that damn bird."

"You are talking about your brother and my son, not to mention he is a commander" told him Whitebeard.

"Sorry Pops, right now, he is on my black list."

"Still, I won't let her go" declared Matt.

"Even if I say that it will be a good time to stay away a little from Marco, let him and me clear thing in our mind?"

"Now you are playing dirty."

"No, I just want to let him some space, because we can't live beside each other like that" I admitted. "We only hurt each other and I hate it. I don't want to hurt him."

"He is lucky you love him" muttered Matt.

"And I am lucky I have you" I smiled at my brothers, chuckling at their slightly blushing faces. "So? Everyone is in?"

"We aren't happy about it, but it's your decision" told me Pops.

"Thank you."

"Cat! Are you okay? Did you hear?" Haruta rushed to me as soon as we stepped out of Pops' room.

She was followed by Izo, Vista, Jozu and after them came up slowly Marco and Thatch. Great.

"I am okay, thanks. And heard about what?"

"That your brothers want the three of you leave the crew!"

"Oh, that! Yeah, I heard about it" I nodded. "But don't worry, that won't happen."

"You scared me a little" she sighed in relief with a smile and I felt the others relaxed as well.

"That won't happen" I told her again. "Because I will be the only one, who will leave."

* * *

**Another finished chapter! Yay! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to BLUEANGELPIRATE, Mythical-laf, SleepyPuppy, Elise477, AnimeLover2014, Koifisk and decadence.92 for following and/or favouring the story. **

**Youg guys always make me happy when I get a notification about the story about favouring/following/rewieving this story! Thank you so much!**

**Review answers:**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX: Cat doesn't blame Marco, but her brothers are quite protective, so they are really pissed off :D I hope you liked this chapter and found it interesting ;)**

**NightHunterDeath: I took your advice, but with a little twist, I hope you don't mind. It really helped me to find my way back to the story, it filled me with ideas. I hope you like it this way as well ^-^  
**


	25. Parting from the crew

**Hy guys! Another chapter! :)**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

When Marco heard Cat's sentence, his mind stopped working for a little.

„_She is leaving the crew_?" was the only question he could think about.

He wanted to catch her eye, but she didn't look in his way.

„I need to look after for some things and I can't do it while I am on the ship" she explained.

„But-"

„Sorry, I already decided it and nothing can change that" she cut through Haruta's objection.

„Why are you going alone?" asked Jozu.

„I need some time alone to clear my mind. I hope you understand that" was all she said and walked away with her brothers.

„So" turned Haruta toward Marco. „What do you want to do with this?" she asked.

„She wants to leave. I won't stop her, yoi."

„I can't believe you!" yelled Haruta, surprising everyone. „You just let her go? You don't even know when you will see her again! I start to think that you don't even deserve her! Are you letting that your pride stand in your way? I hate this fucking male pride!" with that she stormed away, making her the second women who were pissed off on Marco.

„I start to think that you aren't that successful with women" mumbled Vista.

„I agree with Haruta, though" spoke up Izo. „That girl loves you and you love her. Why are you letting her go?"

„Because she is hiding something which involves our family, yoi."

„And you think she let that something harm us? You are stupid" shook his head Izo. „She think of us like her family. If she didn't care about us, they wouldn't save Thatch. And let me tell you something: they didn't get along with Teach. He called her your whore and though I didn't see it, I am sure he was the reason of the bruises on her neck a while ago. Did you hear her complaining? No, because she didn't want to cause conflict between us, instead she was suffering in silence. What does this mean to you?"

Marco stared at him in shock and as he was thinking what the other commander said, everything clicked in his mind.

„Honestly…why didn't she said something, yoi?" mumbled the blonde commander.

„I think you need to go somewhere, don't you?"

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I stood in my room, thinking about what I should pack for the journey. My mind wanted to fill with my argument with Marco, however I didn't let it. I needed to focus. It was clear that I won't be there when Shanks will arrive and I was disappointed, but maybe I could meet with him some other day. I reckoned the meeting as something that I could do at another time, but saving my loved ones wasn't like that, so I needed to sacrifice my chance of meeting with Shanks, but I made sure that my brothers will give him my greetings and maybe it was better that way, because I am sure my crazy blushing wouldn't lead to anywhere.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I sudden knock on my door was heard.

„Lucas, if it's you in tears wanting to scream 'Don't leave me little sister' I will kick your trained butt!" I yelled and I heard an amused chuckle as the door opened.

„Well, you always give a new meaning to the definition of siblings' love, yoi" Marco stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

I have to say I was surprised at his sudden appear. I thought he won't say a word to me.

„What do you want? Do you want to break me more? In that case please leave" I said.

I know I wasn't the most welcoming, but I was too tired for that. I couldn't deal with the crew's future and Marco's nagging at the same time. I wanted to escape a little, to clear things in my mind, but he didn't make it easier. I couldn't think around him clearly, even if his words hurt me.

„It was never my intention to break you, yoi."

„Well, you are doing a really good job hiding it" I mumbled. „Though I understand and I would like to ask you something."

„What is it?"

I took a deep breath and prepared to ask the question I've never wanted to ask, however I've never thought I'd have the chance to call him my lover.

„Do you want to end things between us?"

At that his eyes widened and his posture became frigid. I don't know why he reacted like that. I mean…after what happened, it was an oblivious question.

„Do you want to end it, yoi?"

„Hey, I was the one who asked the question. Don't throw it back at me."

„Feisty as always. Let me ask you a question and after you answer, I'll answer at yours, yoi."

„Shoot."

„Why did you hide your arguments with Teach?"

Crap. Someone told him I was sure, but because everybody knew about Teach's real intentions, I could answer for him.

„Mostly, because I wanted to avoid conflicts between the crew, also think about it. He almost became the 2nd division's commander. He was here first and was a cherished member. That there was me. A young girl, who just joined to the crew, also your lover. It would look like as if I wanted to stir up a strife" I explained.

„He called you my whore."

Okay, it was either Izo or Haruta who told him.

„Is that what I am to you?" I just finished my question and I found myself pressed up to the wall, a gloomy Marco in front of me.

„Is that what you think?"

„Oh, come on! Stop avoiding my questions!" I hissed.

„You are not my whore and you never were, yoi. You were and are my partner, lover, girlfriend, you choose. And no, I don't want to end things between us. I was confused and angry. Confused because of you and angry because of Teach."

„Who convinced you to talk to me?" I asked, my heart pounding loudly because of his closeness.

„I wanted to talk to you after your revelation, but it was Izo who gave me the push, yoi" confessed Marco.

„He always helps me" I chuckled, shaking my head, taking a silent note to thank him.

„Are you really leaving?"

„Yes" I nodded.

„Will you meet with that masked bastard?"

„His name is Killer and yeah, most definitely" I answered thinking about Sabaody.

„What should I do about to show him you are mine?"

„Nothing, because we are not finished. Do you think you just say that you don't want to end things between us and I'll fly into your arms?" I asked, my brows narrowing, however I could hardly resist to kiss him.

„I know you have more pride than that, but I swallowed mine, yoi."

„Your words hurt me Marco. You saw what they did to me."

„And you think when you weren't beside me, didn't? Ask the crew members."

„You thought I'd hurt my family. I would never. I care about them and I think about them like my treasure, like they are my One Piece.

He pulled me into his chest, caging me with his arms. I said that I won't fly into his arms, but I was weak against him. His warmness, his scent, his beating heart… I missed him too much, so I gave into the hug, bringing my own arms around him.

„You are cheating. You know I can't resist you" I mumbled into his chest.

„Then don't" he told me.

„Do you believe me when I say I don't want to harm my family?" I looked up at him.

„I do, but promise me you will tell me everything, yoi" he stroked my scars on the right side of my face gently.

„I will" I nodded and finally he lowered his face to kiss me.

It was like I could breathe again, like he saved me from drowning and I clung onto him for dear life. His hand which stroked my face went behind my head to push me closer and his other hand sneaked around my waist, to keep me pressing to him. I think it was our most passionate and sensual kiss; no biting, no dominating the other, just expressing our feelings.

„I love you" I whispered to him as our foreheads touched.

„And I love you, too" he told me with a heart-warming smile.

„It's so good to hear" I chuckled.

„So, are you free for a date in the dining hall?"

„In the dining hall? Hm… I need to check my schedule" I told him teasingly. „And if I am, will I get dessert?"

His hands wondered down to my rear, squeezing it.

„Most certainly, yoi."

* * *

„You did it on purpose, didn't you?" I muttered while sipping from my coffee and glaring at Marco the next morning.

„Did what?" smirked the commander, causing me to blush.

I couldn't say anything because my brothers and some others were around us and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

„What did he do?" asked Matt, ready to attack.

„Calm down, nothing serious" I tried to calm him and with a huff he continued his breakfast.

I tried to move my sore body without wincing, but I hardly could. I sent another glare at Marco, who was still smirking. That bastard went rough on me yesterday and I mean _rough._ He didn't hold back and he wasn't holding back. I lost counting the rounds around 4, but I can't really remember, because of the ecstasy he caused me. When I had woken up, I couldn't move not even an inch. I had to wait about to wait about 1 hour to successfully stand up and since then Marco couldn't wipe that smirk off of his face.

„Did you pack everything you need?" asked Lucas.

„Yeah, I'll take a smaller bag with me" I nodded at him.

„Call us every day, don't hurt yourself, and avoid fights and marines" he started to list what should I do on my trip.

„Oh, come on Lucas, I am a big girl" I sighed.

„Yeah, I can confirm that, yoi."

„Marco!" I hissed.

„What?"

„They don't want to know."

„Know what?" asked Thatch.

„Nothing" I shook my head and stood up, but my breath hitched because of my aching body.

„You went rough on her, didn't you?" raised a brow Matt at Marco.

„MATT!"

„I just wanted to remind her at me, yoi" nodded Marco calmly.

„I can't believe you guys!" I rubbed my temple tiredly and headed to the door to grab my bag from my room and I noticed the others on my heels.

I chuckled quietly and after I got my bag I stood in front of them, ready to leave.

„Are you sure, daughter?" asked me Whitebeard concerned.

„Yes, Pops, but I try to make it fast" I smiled at him.

„Make sure, because I don't want a sulking commander."

„Pops!"

„Serves you right" I smirked at Marco.

„Be safe, Cat" told me Haruta, giving me a hug.

„I try."

Everyone wished me a safe trip and most of the commanders gave me hugs, almost crushing my lungs. In the end my brothers, Thatch and Marco stood in front of me.

„We will keep you informed about us, don't worry and please, take care of yourself, don't be reckless" whispered into my ear Matt as he hugged me.

„CATTIE! Don't leave me!" sniffed Lucas, screaming into my other ear.

„Hey! I only have one ye, don't try to lose one of my ear as well!"

„Don't let anyone touch you, because than we have to go after you and kill those bastards" told me Thatch and I laughed at him, giving him a peck on his face. „Now, leave the love birds alone" he said, dragging my brothers away.

I looked at them with a smile, already missing them, but a tattooed chest appeared in front of me.

„Hey, handsome" I looked into the light blue eyes.

„Hello, beautiful" I blushed at his greeting and he chuckled.

„Don't chuckle at me, Mr. You know how much my body aches?"

„I didn't want to hold back and you hadn't complained. If I remember correctly, you even told me to go faster and not to stop."

„You enjoy this, don't you?" I muttered with a heavy blush.

„You know me, yoi" he laughed and cupped my face. „Be safe, okay? Call if you need help and we will be there."

„I'll be fine, I promise" I put my hands on his and tried to burn his face into my mind, not that I needed, but to make sure I would remember every feature of his.

I stood on my tiptoes, signalling my wish for a kiss and he complied. He left me breathless with his kiss and I almost blurted out that I'll stay, however the want to protect them was bigger, so I stayed silent instead.

„Don't forget that I love you" I told him.

„Neither you, that I love you, too, yoi" he answered and with a last peck, I separated from his embrace.

„Be good guys and I hope I'll read some articles about you in the newspaper" I grinned and let out my wings.

After a few swings with them I rose into the air and with a last wave I started to fly away from my family.

_If I had only known the future ahead me… Maybe my decisions would had been different…_

* * *

**Well, I decided to make them up, however it's my 4th trying, because I didn't really want to let them make up, but as I was thinking about the upcoming chapters, I thought it would be the best. **

**Also, I think I'll skip to the Sabaody Archipelago part to shake things up, so I hope you will wait for it ^^**

**I would like to thank to PandaStyles, KerriPotter, Cereza101, Minarai, VampaiaHime, flame-dragon2, ChocoReo, DollyKat and kohakuhime94 for following/favouring the story or me.**

**Review answers:**

**NightHunterDeath: You always have so brilliant ideas *.* I really like them and I am always happy to read them :) Right now I didn't use any of it, but I think in the later chapters some of them will appear, of course if you don't mind and naturally I'll give you the credit :) I hope you liked this chapter ^^**

**Guest: I hope you liked the reaction. It was a hard decision, but the sake of the later chapters, I needed to make them up ^^**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX****: I am glad I could cause such a reaction of you and I hope you continue to read the story ^^ **


	26. Island of the bubbles

It had been weeks since I parted from the crew, but I couldn't find Hawkins, nor the old man. I was hoping that maybe I could find them before Sabaody, but it seemed that luck wasn't on my side; most likely because I had some encounters with the marines. I swear they were everywhere and what else could I do besides fighting? I tried to cover myself and lay low, but someone always recognised me, however fortunately I hadn't met with a higher ranked marine. Because of my fights against the government, my bounty had raised a little and the others weren't happy when they saw my wanted poster.

Although we didn't speak every day, they kept me updated; Marco about the crew and my brothers about the deeper part. Shanks had already visited them. My brothers introduced themselves formally and even mentioned me. They told me that Shanks wants to meet the girl who „made Marco shaking his feathers". Of course after the red-haired captain said that the phoenix kick him off of the ship. As they told me that, I could hear the snickering and cursing, coming from Marco.

I missed them dearly, but I had other things to do, so I focused on them. However as I said, it wasn't a success. Slowly, but surely I made my way toward Sabaody and I couldn't help but be excited about it, because hey, I'd meet with Law and the Straw-hats.

I decided to check-in before I reach the island, so I called the others.

„_Sis'? Is that you, right? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

„Yes, it's me, yes I'm okay and no, there is nothing wrong" I answered at Lucas' questions.

„_Good to hear. Why is the sudden call_?" came the calmer voice of Matt.

„I am close to Sabaody" was my reply and I could tell from the mushi's expression that they know what I meant.

„_Oh, I see. Be careful and do what you have to do_" I was sure that some of the crew were there, that's why they didn't tell me anything else.

„Got it."

„_Marco is coming and I think he wants to speak with you_" smirked the snail and I rolled my eyes.

„Yeah, yeah" I mumbled, a light blush on my face.

„_Hello, Cat, yoi_" I heard Marco's voice.

„Hello, Marco" I greeted him. „How things are going?"

„_The same as always. Thatch's annoying…"_

„_HEY_!" came the 4th commander voice.

„_Pops doing well and they are missing you, yoi."_

„Awww! I miss them too!"

„_That's all?"_

„Come on, Marco, you know I miss you too" I giggled.

_„Marco you needy bastard!" _screamed Thatch girlishly at the background.

„_Wait for a moment, yoi"_ was what I heard before Thatch's let out a more painful scream calling after Pops. „_I am back."_

„Poor Thatch" I grinned and I saw the mushi was doing the same. „You know you are hot when you're like this, don't you?"

_„Oh? Why is that you never say something like that when you are right in front of me?"_

„You know why not. I am still mad about the night before I left" I pouted.

_„Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, yoi."_

„No! You don't have to!"

_„But I intend to"_ the smirk never left the snail's mouth. „_CRASH!"_

„What was that?" I asked.

„_For Roger's beard_!" cursed Marco. „_Sorry Cat, I'd like to discuss further the time when you'll be back, but those idiots causing trouble, yoi."_

„Go commander" I smiled.

_„Take care."_

„I'll and you too."

_„Farewell, kitten."_

„Bye, birdie" that was the last phone call we made before things turned crazy.

* * *

After a few days, finally the island came into my view. I could see the mangrove trees from the distant, creating a nice looking island. Well, it would be a nice island, if I didn't know the upcoming events on that area. The rising bubbles looked like gems as they reflected the sun's rays.

I was thinking about where I should land. I wasn't sure about the exact place, but I knew one thing: I was sure as hell I wouldn't want to land around the 60-69 area. I wasn't that crazy.

I was considering to meet with the Straw-hats, but I was more interested in Law, so I decided against the 41th grove. Yeah, I know, I needed to go to find Hawkins, but damn… I could find him after Law. I wanted to look around on the island, so I made up my mind and landed in the tourist area. Of course hidden between the trees, because I didn't want to draw attention landing right in front of the people.

After I made sure nobody saw my landing, I walked out and a huge smile made its way onto my face. All around me were smiling people, enjoying their current task. I chuckled a little, thinking about the change in their mood in the near future. Okay, I was a little sadistic.

I wondered around the area, looking at the stands in awe and how the others carried their stuff in bubbles. I wanted to carry a bubble too, but I didn't want to buy anything, so with a shrug I walked aimlessly.

I thought maybe I should introduce myself to Shakky-san, but I didn't want to interrupt her bonding time with the Strawhat-crew. I made my way toward Grove 21 knowing my old friend and hopefully a new one were there. As I was walking there I tried to think for who I should cheer: for the „Mad Monk" Urouge or my masked friend. I shrugged, knowing I would cheer for Killer anyway. I was humming a song from my old world when I heard the sounds of the fight. I grinned excitedly and throwing my calm demeanour away, run to the fight.

I can't describe how excited I was. There were the monk, Killer and the one I wanted to meet: Law. God, if I wouldn't be in love with Marco, I am sure that I would already clung onto him, but I tried to calm down my inner fangirl. The way he was sitting; the crossed fingers, how the spotted, fluffy hat's shadow was covering his eyes, the yellow-black hoodie, his Kikoku on his right side… Damn, was he hot. I felt like a little kid, but hey! He was Trafalgar D. Water Law, can't blame me!

And of course there were Bepo, Shachi and Penguin and some others from the crew, but Bepo was the cutest. I vowed to glomp at him if I had the chance.

I saw Killer jumping away from Urouge and couldn't help but giggle.

„Killer! I know you can do this better!" I yelled. „Sorry Urouge-san!"

At my voice, Killer's mask turned toward me, not to mention the other two Supernovas.

„Cathleen, what are you doing here?" asked the first-mate dodging another blow.

„Well, you know… I missed ya" I chirped grinning like an idiot.

„Liar" was his answer.

„Killer, you wound me" I sighed dramatically. „But to show you how nice I am, I'll watch your fight, however prepare for interruption!" I told him and stood beside Law. „I hope this spot is not taken, Mr. Trafalgar."

„Of course not, Miss Wild" smirked the doctor.

„Oh, what an honour that the Surgeon of Death knows my name!"

„You are a high bounty, Miss Wild. And where is the phoenix?" asked Law.

„Why?"

„You have another nickname beside the 'Hell's cat'. And it's really popular amongst the female population."

„What are you talking about?" I frowned.

„The other one is 'the Phoenix's lady'" at that I felt myself blushing madly.

„Wh-what? N-no! It's not true! You just made it up!" I protested.

„Do you think I would come up with it? I have better things to do" Law was amused by my reaction, but I couldn't help. If he told me the truth….

„But why?"

„Because your relationship with Marco-ya is well known."

„How?"

„If you kiss him in front of the Marines, expect that."

„Shit" I said, still blushing. I bet he knew about that and still didn't say a word. „Damn him" I muttered.

„So, what are you doing without him?"

„I wanted to see Killer!"

„You are bad at lying" turned to me Law.

„Really? Maybe you can read in the people too well, Mr. Trafalgar. Is it coming with you being a doctor?"

„I hope so. Will you answer for my question?"

„Sorry, hottie, not this time" I smirked and he returned it.

„My…how playful."

„Only with the people who I trust" I answered calmly and his eyes widened.

„You don't know me."

I didn't answer, leaving Law in confusion. I knew I only had the upper hand because I knew about his past, but it was still funny playing with him like that, however his past saddened me. As I looked at him, I saw something weird beside him: it was tall and had a human shape, but oddly, its colour was green. I tried to focus on it, but when it sensed I noticed it, the thing disappeared. I frowned, but shrugged it off thinking it wasn't important, however my attention went back to Law. He was still looking at me with his calculating and untrusting eyes. I haven't thought about my next action, just did it. I stepped in front of him, crunch down to his level and after I pushed back his hat a little and looked into his shocked eyes.

„I do. And don't worry, everything will be all right, just keep going with your plan, okay? You are strong and you can make it" I whispered to him. Maybe I screw up, I didn't care. I wanted to do it.

„Who are you?" he asked in bewilderment.

„Consider me as your friend and ally" I smiled lightly and stood up, meeting with his crew members' shocked faces.

I shrugged it off and stood beside Law again, my attention back to the fight. As always, Killer never seemed to disappoint me with his quick movements. I nearly couldn't follow and secretly, I was jealous of his flexibility.

The moment where Urouge and Killer prepared for a big blow came, only to be stopped by Drake. I was amazed by his chin and couldn't help but giggle, however he might heard it, because he shot me a dirty glare. I quickly did a mock marine salute, adding more to his anger.

„It was such a good part, too…" spoke up Law, shadow hiding his eyes. „Drake-ya? How many people have you killed?"

I admit…I nearly lost it. I think everyone could see the heart in my eye and the deep blush on my face.

„Cool…" I whispered in awe and the way Law's smirk grew, I knew he heard it.

„None of your business, pirate" growled Drake arrogantly and in an instant my claws were about to cut his throat open.

„Such a rude tone you used to such a nice man…Tch-tch…Law just asked you a question and you react like that…" I chimed Drake sickeningly sweet. „But in case if you forget…you are a pirate too" I informed him, drawing a little blood from him.

The Drake pirates drew their weapons out, however their captain motioned not to do it.

„You are not in his crew. Why the reaction?" asked the reptile.

„Wouldn't you want to know?" I smirked and stepped back, making my way toward Killer as he stood not too far away, not noticing the dangerous grin on a certain doctor's face.

* * *

**I know, I know. I made a huge time-gap in the story and I am really sorry for that. Life had been harsh and I couldn't find the time to write and I don't promise anything about when will I upload the next chapter. I only can say that I will try to upload sooner than a year :D I think I lost my muse to write, but the past events in life gave me the much needed push and of course your support. I can't believe how many notifications I got from you guys, when you followed or favourited either the story or me, so thank you... Really.**

**And I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Please leave reviews if you have any ^-^**


	27. Meeting with the Magician

„So what are you really doing here?" asked Killer as we walked.

"I have some business with Hawkins" I answered honestly.

"One of the Supernovas, the Magician?"

"Yeah. I need to check on something with him."

"Does your crew know where you are?"

"My, how suspicious you are" I grinned at him and he just shook his head.

"With you there is nobody who knows exactly what you are up to" sighed the masked first-mate.

"Your words wound me Killer and we have only met about an hour ago!" I complained.

"And right now that was more than enough. I need to meet with Kid anyway and no. You can't come."

"Don't worry, I didn't plan to meet with him right now. First business, then comes the fun" I smirked and he just took off without a word. "Hey! Don't be so rude!" I yelled after him and Killer just waved his hand as a goodbye.

I made a mental note to make him pay for his rudeness later, but the time came to look for Hawkins. I tried to recall the memories, but it was really hard, since it was a long time ago when I've watched those episodes and read the manga.

Unfortunately I wasn't so sure about the exact places, but I had remembered a restaurant where he, Bonney and the mafia guy made a huge scene.

"Maybe I should try there?" I murmured and decided to give it a chance, after all I still had some time until the auction would begin. I wanted to see how Luffy punches the Tenryuubito. It was one of my favourite parts and just thinking about watching the three captains release a little of their powers…man, it gave me the chills.

However, I still had an important case to complete, but honestly I didn't have any idea how to even start it. Yeah, if I find Hawkins then what? Just walk up to him and say 'Hi'?

Wait a minute. If he is a magician and he can foretell the fate maybe he already knows that I am coming? Then why the hell didn't he send-

"Miss Cathleen Wild?"

"Huh?" was my very smart response. As I looked up I saw a huge, black cat-head and I jumped back, screaming. "Oh my God, what the Hell!?"

"I apologize for scaring you, Miss. It wasn't my intention" bowed slightly the cat-man (?) and I took a closer look at him.

He was a head taller than me with yellow, feline eyes and pitch black fur, wearing a red-striped shirt and meat-coloured trousers with brown boots. A black cloak with white, ruffled neckline hid the larger part of his body from the curious eyes.

"I came because of my captain's order. He told me to bring you to him" explained the sudden approach the cat-man.

"Please, tell me your captain is Hawkins, because if he is not, I need to refuse the invitation" I sighed.

"Maybe it's your lucky day" came the answer and without any explanations my new tour-guide began to lead me somewhere.

Okay, I began to suspect that Basil was a mind-reader. I mean I start to think about him sending someone to me to take me to him and bamm! Surprise!

It was far too easy. And I am sure I only am 'lucky' with this case because soon enough things will going to take a terrible turn. I needed to ask about it Hawkins; maybe he could help me.

I shook my head sadly; there were already too many questions and not enough time or person with the needed knowledge, because let's face it. The magician wasn't God or someone with a higher power than a human. He had studied the foretelling and that has its limits even in a world with Devil Fruit powers and thing like that.

While I was deep in my thoughts I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, only followed the brown boots but suddenly they stopped and I nearly collided with the cat-man's back.

"Captain, I brought her" told someone my guide and stepped aside to let me seen.

Was it weird that I found Basil Hawkins intriguing? I mean with his tattoos, the cards in front of him, the red eyes, and the white coat with the ruffled neckline, the purple trousers with pink sash and the black gloves? Damn…The 'mysterious' word was screaming about him. And the gloomy alley only added to his charm. May I add that he needed to go out more? The guy was paler than the freshly fallen snow.

"I hope my subordinate arrived just in time, Miss Wild" lifted up his eyes to mine Hawkins.

"Yes, he did. I am sorry, but how long do you know I am looking for you?" I asked.

"Long enough to have some things to tell you" was his only answer and I was already annoyed with him.

"Right, right" I murmured. "Be mysterious."

"There weren't any reasons to rush this meeting. If you wanted to meet with some of the rookies, there isn't any better time than now to have this conversation" came his rigid response.

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong...

"Sorry if I seem rude, but I think you already know that there are plenty of things I need to worry about and it seems I forgot my manners. Maybe you can give me some answers and I am being an asshole to you. I apologize" I smiled sadly and he accepted it with a nod.

He waved his hand and his crew-mates immediately left the alley, so there were just the two of us.

"This discussion is no concern of theirs" explained me Hawkins.

"Thank you. I know you don't do this out of kindness, but I feel better they won't hear anything."

"Let's not waste each other's time" he shuffled his cards, but again I interrupted his ministrations.

"Is there any chance you know a man who wears a huge, black coat and owns a wolf?"

"_Wow Cat, what a great description_" I cringed in my head.

"I don't have any relation with a man like that" answered Hawkins annoyed.

I gulped nervously and nodded. He was frightening.

Finally he finished his shuffling and closed his eyes. I honestly hadn't had any idea how card-reading worked. I never was into those kind of things, although I loved myth and spiritual stories. Was it weird or not, I believed in ghosts back at home. Not in the frightening ones, but the lost and wandering ones, who didn't know what happened to them or stayed back to watch over their loved ones.

Hawkins movements caused me to pay attention again and noticed that he pulled ahead 4 cards. He arranged them in two rows: one on the top and three below.

"You know how this works?"

"No."

"This one," pointed to the single card at the top "is the archetype and it is chosen from the Major Arcana deck. They are energetic imprints that exist in the psyches all of us. It signifies you and will define the relationship of all the subsequent cards. The three below are from the Minor Arcana deck and the first card from it represents the physical realm, what is going on in the material earthly plane for you. The second card represents the mental realm, what is in your mind that is brewing. It can be something that is unspoken or holding you back. The third card represents the spiritual realm. This card is often a message from the spirit" as he talked about each card, he slowly flipped them and after his explanations, he studied them.

I didn't know if his slightly widened eyes meant any good.

"Your archetype is the Emperor" stated Hawkins. At my raised eyebrow he deeply sighed and I knew that he regretted dealing with me. "The Emperor is given the number four to indicate order and structure in the material sense, much like the four lines that create a square. He indicates an authority figure who is practical in his dealings. The Emperor teaches you to rely on reason and logic to tackle the situation. To gain control, you must exhibit responsibility, maturity, and other leadership capabilities" explained me the magician and I nodded understandingly. "Is there any chance that your Zodiac sign is one of the fire elements?"

"Yes, I am an Aries" I answered and he smirked a little.

"What a little game of the fate" mused Hawkins. "The rams on the Emperor's throne are the symbols of Aries, the first sign of the Zodiac. Aries is ruled by Mars, the planet of war."

"That means?"

"Impatient."

"Oh, the other three cards, right."

"Your first card from the Minor Arcana is the Two of Pentacles. It personifies the choices people make every day. Every new choice brings change, a new opportunity, and a fresh start. It is said that the only thing constant is change."

"You said that the first card represents the 'real' world?" I asked, trying to memorize all the things he said.

"Yes. Your second card is the Queen of Swords. She refers to someone who strongly influences your life in the situation in question. That person doesn't have to be a female. This being can be yourself as well."

"This represent what's in my mind?"

"Exactly."

"Is there any chance you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"The third card is the Eight of Cups" ignored my question Hawkins. He sure didn't like jokes, but it wasn't really one. I seriously needed those things. "It suggests that you are beginning an important journey of self-exploration. Your search for deeper meaning is blocking out the importance of ordinary daily life."

"That's all?"

"What were you expecting?"

"Better guidance?"

"Tarot won't tell you what you have to do. You need to decipher its meaning for yourself."

Okay, maybe I pissed him off a little, but I didn't really know what to do with those meanings.

"However, I have to say that I have never seen these cards together like this."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Your journey…how it will end. Nobody knows, not even the spiritual world."

* * *

**Here is the new chapter! I uploaded sooner than before, so yay! I hope you guys liked it :) I found a lot of help on the internet about the Tarot. Of course the internet can be wrong, so if there is any mistake, I apologize. I don't really have any knowlodege about it and I don't want to offend anybody making a mistake about it. So if someone notice something, please let me know and I will correct it immediately.**

**And I have to say I didn't think this story will interest anybody and as the time passed the notifications about this story just came and came and I was so happy! I appreciate your interest in this story and I hope I can keep you all entertained.**

**Thanks for following/favouring the story and/or me to FlyingPotato63, Pana-sule, marrok4shadowpaw, Rogers-comics, StarliteOracle, axelaya45, godviligs, MorriganVanHelsing, Moon D Luna, knd400, GreenDrkness, Naoli, Fellichan, Murna, AnimeGirl91215, HaruHanabishi, Salmiria, sakuraroses, Yumiko Kanzaki, kmimzy .**

**Review answers:**

**StarliteOracle: I am glad you like the story ^-^**

**GreenDrkness:**** I am really sorry about the errors. I try my best, I swear but I don't really use the English, except when I write this story and it's hard sometimes but I will try harder!**

**DragonClanMaster****: Yay! I am happy you like it and that it makes you laugh :D**


End file.
